Traviesos Sentimientos
by Conekitus
Summary: Eren un estudiante promedio enamorado del mejor estudiante del colegio, y las hormonas no ayudan para pensar con claridad que hará eren al enterarse lo que tiene el destino planeado para el y su gran amor (Riren) yaoi/lemon.
1. Mala suerte

**Capitulo 1**

hola! mi nombres es Eren Jaeger tengo 17 años, y estoy en segundo año de secundaria, del colegio ¨Rose¨ el mejor colegio de todo trost, el cual se destaca por producir los mejores estudiantes del país, por sus diferentes tipos de enseñanza y su peculiar manera de separar a los genios de gente como yo, alguien común y corriente sin talentos formidables mi única cosa buena era que me gustaba dibujar y estos no me salían tan mal. El colegio es solo de hombres y está rodeado de una muralla con el mismo nombre, la cual pareciese que nos aislara del mundo dijeron que serviría para ¨evitar distracciones¨ pero no necesito distracciones externas si todas mis distracciones se encuentran a solo unas cuantas aulas de mi, para mi desgracia y decepción . Pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy tan decepcionado... Hoy entregaran las notas del primer examen, no crean que no hice el esfuerzo de estudiar, claro que si, hasta fui a la biblioteca a prepararme para el examen pero...

 **Flash Back.-**

Había decidido sacar una mejor nota para subir mi promedio ya que mi desempeño en muchos aspectos es lamentable y sin contar que a duras penas logre entrar a este colegio con la influencia de mi padre ya que él es un medico muy reconocido en el país y fuera de este, él es uno de los principales patrocinadores del colegio por lo que aceptarle a su mediocre hijo era lo menos que podían hacer.

\- Pero ahorita no es el tiempo para recordar mi fatídica vida debo pensar una manera para poder subir mis notas _. -dije en voz alta rascándome con desesperación la cabeza y preocupando a los pocos estudiantes que estaban a mi alrededor, seguí avanzando soltando una leve risa por la vergüenza-_ je je je -

\- ah! ya se! le pediré ayuda a Armin - _pensé_ \- _Armin es mi mejor amigo y el segundo de los 3 mejores estudiantes del segundo año, y como es claro con un gran futuro por delante, aun que su apariencia les parezca de una niña él es muy confiable e inteligente no hay cosa que Armin no sepa._

Ya con mi objetivo decidido me dirigí hacia el piso donde nos correspondía por ser de segundo año, este estaba dividido por 2 secciones la primera de los genios que es por mucho mejor que la otra sección y la segunda de ¨gente común¨. claro Armin está en la mejor la primera sección, me dispuse a entrar en la 1 sección, no mas entre y pareciese que el ruido del colegio se apagaba, por más que estuviéramos en el mismo piso la diferencia de las aulas y sus acabados se diferenciaban a sobre manera, vieras donde vieras estaba en perfecto estado y los alumnos que residen ahí algunos te miran desde arriba como si fueras alguna clase de bicho raro, otros los veías estudiando libros o apuntes, unos simplemente ignoraban tu presencia como si nos les importase nada de lo que les rodea.

seguí caminando hasta entrar a salón donde sin duda estaba mi Armin seguramente estudiando, no mas entre y mis ojos inconscientemente empezaron a buscar aquella persona que solo su presencia genera una sobre emoción en mi. Y ahí estaba con su expresión inmutable y rodeado de sus amigos la persona más perfecta que he visto en mi vida su nombre es ¨Levi Ackerman¨ no se cuanto tiempo me quede parado viendo a Levi, cuando sentí una voz llamarme.

\- Eren! Eren! EREN! - _grito Armin sacándome de mi transe y provocando varias miradas sobre nosotros incluida la de Levi que al voltearse se fijo que estaba viendo hacia el, avergonzado gire a donde estaba Armin con una cara de confusión._

\- Eh !? A .. Armin -

\- Eren, que ocurre? -

\- E.. etto... a..h.. y..yo - _no podía articular palabra alguna sentía la mirada de Levi tan fuerte que mi cuerpo no respondía-_

\- Vámonos, salgamos de aquí - _Dijo Armin arrastrándome del brazo fuera del salón con todos los ojos en nosotros. una vez en el pasillo lejos de mi amor platónico pude incorporarme-_

\- Ya, ya Armin está bien, ya estoy mejor -

\- En serio? -

\- Si - _Armin sabia de mi amor por Levi y el estado que entraba cuando este estaba cerca-_

\- Y que pasa? has venido a buscarme no? -

\- Si! - _Dije rápido_ \- Es que veras Armin - _Empecé hablar olvidando el inconveniente anterior_ \- Los exámenes están por comenzar y me preguntaba, si podía llegar a tu casa y me ayudaras con unos temitas que no entiendo, solo faltan 2 semanas para los exámenes y estoy empezando a preocuparme - _Lo dije en modo de suplica-_

 _-_ Eren... Se te olvido que esta semana saldremos hacer una investigación con tu padre? ya deberías estar preparado y haber estudiado con anticipación -

\- AH! - _Grite_ \- Lo olvide por completo. Grr… mi padre me matara, pero no iré debo de estudiar, además teniéndote a ti no creo que me extrañe y no creo que mi padre se desilusione por qué no voy -

\- Eren… aff.. - _Suspiro resignado, como si esperara esa respuesta de mi parte_ \- Ya que no iras te puedo prestar mis apuntes para que los repases, ya que no puedo ayudarte a estudiar por lo menos puedo facilitarte un poco el trabajo - _Regreso al aula para luego volver con unos cuadernos llenos de apuntes-_

\- Gracias! - _Dije casi gritando y tirándome le encima_ \- Te amo! Armin, eres el mejor amigo del mundo - _Tome las notas y las mire con gran emoción_ \- Con tus apuntes, tengo algo de esperanza -

\- Ya sabes. Eren espero que le metas ganas al estudio, deberías estudiar sin interrupciones como en la biblioteca para que nadie te moleste -

\- Si! gracias de nuevo - _Me despedí de él con un abraso y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca donde empezaría mi arduo estudio-_

Una vez en la biblioteca me dispuse a leer cada uno de los apuntes de Armin corroborando los capítulos de los libros citados en ellos. sentía que el tiempo pasaba rápido y yo no avanzaba en la lectura, me aburría y empezaba a ver mi celular y a divagar pero luego recordaba que me tenía que esforzar y seguía con la lectura.

Así pasaron unos días la biblioteca estaba llena por la época de exámenes, por lo que me toco buscar un lugar tranquilo afuera en el campus, luego de pasar un rato en busca de un lugar pacifico por fin lo había encontrado lejos del bullicio. habían 2 bancas blancas en medio de cómo un jardín, cerca de aquí estaba el invernadero por lo que supuse que había tantas flores en el lugar, seguí avanzando para alcanzar una de las bancas al acercarme pude visualizar una figura apoyada en uno de los arboles del jardín mientras leía un libro. Pise por error una de las ramas de algún árbol provocando que aquella persona volteara a ver hacia mi dirección.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo al ver quien era esa persona, era la persona mas perfecta en mi mundo.

\- Levi… - _esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo_ -

-Ha? el mocoso del otro día no? el amigo de Arlert - _con su tono de voz neutro y con esa mirada gélida que genera revoluciones en mi_ -

\- S.. si - _se genero un silencio abrumador, por lo que me obligue a intentar hacer una conversación-_ e.. estas estudiando.. para los exámenes? - _le pregunte con miedo y la vista hacia abajo mientras jugaba a entrelazar los dedos de mis manos_ -  
\- No - _contesto y volvió a ver su libro-_

\- S..si… su.. supongo qu.. - _fui interrumpido por Levi_ -

\- Si quieres estudiar puedes hacerlo, a mi no me molesta -

\- Gracias - _dije recostándome en el árbol continuo al de Levi y abriendo los apuntes con el libro-_

No podía concentrarme teniendo a Levi ahí, lo miraba de reojo como este y sus facciones perfectas miran el libro, hubiera deseado ser ese libro para que me sostuviera con esa mano que deseaba tanto tocar y me viera con esos ojos grises tan profundos que me pudiera ahogar en ellos. no sabía si mi suerte estaba mejorando o empeorando, tenía a la persona que me gusta desde 1 año a menos de 5 metros de mi y no podía concentrarme para nada en estudiar.

ya que de todos modos no podía estudiar saque mi cuaderno y un lápiz y empecé a dibujar a Levi, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión no siempre tengo la cara de Levi tan cerca de mí y sin mas empecé a dibujar cada una de sus facciones que cambiaban de manera casi imperceptible, pude apreciar cada cambio por pequeño que sea de expresiones que Levi tenía a medida este avanzaba en su libro, deleitándome de expresiones que jamás le había visto hacer. hasta que sonó la campana indicando el cambio a clases, este solo se levanto hiso a ademan con la mano como despidiéndose, yo solo pude copiar el gesto y lo vi partir hacia los edificios. Al siguiente día volví hacer lo mismo, me dirigí hacia el jardín donde Levi estaba de nuevo ahí recostado en el árbol leyendo un libro, me senté en las bancas blancas, aun que hubiera deseado volver a acercarme a él pero el escenario tan hermoso de Levi leyendo tranquilamente entre los árboles y flores no pude resistir mi tentación de volverle a dibujar. Y a si pasaron los días dibujando a Levi leyendo su libro, hasta que el día del examen llego.

\- hey! Eren listo para el examen, seguro que no estudiantes nada - _se me acerco_ _Jean Kirschtein acompañado de Connie Springer que iguales que yo iba en la segunda sección, y este último se me acerco pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro mientras reían, no los tolero, porque desde el 1 año que somos compañeros de clases me han molestado por mi facciones de niña y mi inutilidad hacia los deportes diciendo que tengo que resistencia de una mujer-_

\- Pues no mucho - _dije en tono hastiado_

\- Seguro te la pasaste jugando a las barbies todo el rato hahaha - _dijo Connie entre carcajadas_ -

\- Bueno ya que ustedes son mejores como yo imagino que han de haber estudiado arduamente para los exámenes - _quitándome el agarre de Connie y mirándolos con enojo-_

\- yo por lo menos si estudie lo suficiente para esta vez no quedar entre los peores - _dijo el cara de caballo con confianza y acercándoseme a mi me susurrándome en el oído-_ pero si quieres te puedo dar copia, por un pequeño precio - _tomándome de la cintura para acercar más mi cuero al suyo, lo cual provoco que yo lo empujara y me le lanzara encima provocando que nos cayéramos yo encima del cara de caballo no espere más tiempo para proporcionarle golpes, tal vez mi fuerza no era la mejor pero tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras me molesta este cara de caballo_ -

El profesor se acerco a separarnos y darnos un sermón. luego entramos al examen.

 **Fin del Flash Back.-**

Faltaban uno minutos para que el profesor apareciera poniendo las notas en la pared de la vergüenza, donde todos podían ver tu nota, el profesor apareció con los papeles en sus manos y los coloco en la pared para q los estudiantes pudiesen ver sus notas, como era de esperarse los primero 3 lugares los encabezaban: primer lugar Levi Ackerman, segundo lugar Armin Arlert que logro venir un día antes que se hiciera la prueba y en tercer lugar Erd Gin uno de los amigos de Levi, y así seguía la lista hasta terminar con los puntajes más bajos que era obvio pertenecientes todo de la sección 2.

\- Eren ya vistes tu nota? - _llamándomela atención dijo sonriendo un chico blanco pecoso amable con todos su nombre es Marco Bott, amigo del cola de caballo que me cae mal y el otro niño rapado que siempre anda con el-_

\- Marco - _girándome para voltearlo a ver_ \- No, aun no he podido verla, hay mucha gente por lo que no puedo acercarme -

\- esperemos a que todos vean sus notas para acercarnos a verlas -

\- Si buena idea, y cuanto crees que sacaste? - _Pregunte_ _mientras me ponía en puntitas para intentar alcanzar a ver algo-_

\- Pues no estoy muy seguro, habían unas preguntas muy difíciles y no creo a ver podido contestarlas bien del todo -

\- No creo que te haya ido mal eres uno de los mejores en la 2 sección - _Le dije dándole ánimos y golpeando levemente su espalda-_

\- Gracias… seguro que tu también sales bien ya que siempre te estas esforzando - _dijo sonriendo -_ bueno ya no hay mucha gente intentemos acercarnos -

\- claro -empecé a caminar rumbo al cartel con las notas cuando apareció el cara de caballo-

\- Aja.. aquí estas Eren -con una horrible sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a mi- Adivina en qué lugar quedaste mi pequeño eren -

Yo me acerque al papel con las notas ignorando a jean deslizando con la yema de mi dedo buscando mi nombre, no lo encontraba y empecé a bajar más en la lista hasta que jean dijo.

\- De ultimo - _Riendo a carcajadas haciendo un gran escándalo y llamando la atención de algunos que estaban cerca en los cuales pude visualizar a Levi de nuevo con sus amigos erd, gunther y auro los cuales se nos quedaron viendo por el espectáculo_ \- Que pasa eren? estas sorprendido por tu nota? con tu capacidad deberías a ver empezado a buscar desde abajo - _decía gritándomelo en la cara_ \- Deberías ir corriendo donde tu papi a llorarle… ah! es cierto si no te quiere porque eres una vergüenza para él.

\- ya basta jean - _se metió Armin protegiéndome para que jean no siguiera hablando y no se metiera en un tema delicado para mí_ \- no es gracioso burlarse de los problemas de los demás y menos meterse con sus familias -

\- como siempre Armin defendiendo a la nena de Eren que no se puede defender - _esta vez fue Connie acercándose a mí y posando su mano detrás de mi cabeza como acariciándome el pelo_ \- que haremos contigo Eren - _Dijo en son de burla mientras bajaba la mano de mi cabeza pasándola por mis hombres luego por mi espalda y cuando iba a tocar mis caderas-_

\- No me toques estúpido - _le dije con furia separándome bruscamente de su agarre-_ Los dos son unos estúpidos aléjense de mi -

\- que paso? Eren creímos que te gustaba el toque de un hombre - _Jean hablaba mientras se acercaba ami con una cara sínica, ansioso de saber que expresión pondré_ \- Si.. Eren lo sabemos -

\- detente Jean, Connie esto ya es demasiado - _esta vez fue marco que apareció intentando calmarlos, secundado por Armin quien aun intentaba ponerse entre jean y yo -_

\- si chicos esto ya fue muy lejos para ser una broma, nos meteremos en problemas si viene un profesor - _Armin intentando sonar los más razonable posible -_

haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de marco y Armin, mientras Connie se reía de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir jean ya lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para poner su mano en mi mejía

\- lo se… Eren, se quien te gusta - _Abrí los ojos como platos mi cara reflejaba angustia y entre abrí mi boca intentando articular palabras pero era inútil no podía contraatacar a jean_ \- Lo he visto como te le quedas viendo babeando seguro estas imaginándote como te la mete muy duro por detrás -

No podía moverme quería irme de ahí corriendo pero mis pies no se movían, miraba como todos los presentes escuchaban con atención, incluso el grupo de Levi aun seguía ahí. Vi como Levi hiso un ademan para irse pero sus amigos lo jalaron de vuelta, ellos estaban como ansiosos de ver la pelea mientras que Levi tenía un semblante de no importarle sin voltear a ver se recostó en la pared y saco un libro, estaba tan inmerso viendo a Levi que no me fije en qué momento jean se dio cuenta.

\- Valla! vallaa pero si tu hombre está aquí Eren - _Volteando a ver a Levi, Jean dijo_ \- ve y pídele que te folle toda la noche - _Me empujo de la espalda hacia donde esta Levi y su grupo, tropezándome cayendo enfrente de ellos_ \- Ya que el hombre porque siempre andas babeando es nada más ni nada menos que Levi Ackerman.

\- La peor nota de todo la sección ama a Levi el numero 1 de todos, es un amor imposible - _Dijo Connie entre risas acercándose le a Levi y sus amigos pregunto-_ y entonces Levi? este sujeto quiere que se la metas - _apuntando hacia mi dirección_

Aun con la cabeza agachada podía escuchar a los amigos de Levi diciendo que estaba demente como alguien como yo se pudo enamorar de Levi que solo el pensarlo era estúpido, entonces uno de ellos pregunto si me contestaría, por reflejo levante mi cabeza viendo hacia Levi quien al parecer ni se había inmutado, cerro con cuidado su libro y camino hacia donde estaba yo.

\- Deberías dejar de pensar estupideces, y reconocer cuál es tu lugar mocoso - diciendo eso se retiro seguido de sus amigos, todos los presentes decían ¨ah si es obvio que lo rechazaría¨ o ¨ese niño no tenia oportunidad¨-

-Eren estas bien? -se acerco Armin con notoria preocupación, mientras que jean y Connie se iban riendo por lo sucedido seguidos de marco que me pedía disculpa por lo que sus amigos habían hecho-

\- no te preocupes Armin está bien -hice una sonrisa forzada, sabía muy bien que mis sentimientos jamás serian correspondido, hice un esfuerzo de no llorar mientras me ponía de pie- no tienes que estas angustiado esto era inevitable tarde o temprano - el timbre sonó dando la señal de poder regresarnos a nuestras casas.

\- quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -

\- no está bien no te preocupes, gracias Armin -me solté de su agarre y me dispuse a recoger mis pertenencias en el salón de clases-

me dirigía hacia el subterráneo lo tomaba para llegar más rápido a casa, por suerte era viernes mañana no habían clases, me dolía la cabeza y sentía como mi corazón estaba totalmente roto, avance hasta subirme al tren cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era mi padre diciendo que iríamos a visitar a un amigo y que no estaría hoy a si que me tocaría prepararme la cena, cosa que era obvio el nunca estaba siempre me toco prepararme la comida solo, le colgué cansado de escucharlo decir siempre lo mismo, que su trabajo, que no tenía tiempo, que lo sentía y que sería en otra ocasión, lo mismo de siempre. Me senté y saque mi libreto de dibujos para poder ver a Levi y sus hermosas expresiones, me duele saber que mi amor unilateral no me llevara a nada bueno pero… no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado xD tenia ganas de hacer uno y bueno lo hice :3


	2. Casualidades

**Bueno aquí les traigo el 2 capi 3**

 **a eren aun le toca seguir sufriendo :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

A la mañana del sábado.-

desperté con un dolor en la cabeza, los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado la noche pasada por lo de Levi , me dispuse a ir hacia el baño para tomarme una ducha rápida y bajar a preparar algo de comida, una vez abajo empecé a buscar en la alacena unos frascos de mermelada para untarle a los panes, cuando escuche ruidos arriba en la segunda planta, ¨esta aquí¨- _pensé_ \- refiriéndome a mi padre que seguro regreso del trabajo en la madrugada, escuche como este empezaba a bajar las escaleras, y sin voltearme a ver camino hacia la cafetera para prepararse un café.

\- ¿cómo te fue? - _lo mire confundido por la pregunta_ -

\- ¿en qué? -

\- en el examen, tu amigo Armin me lo conto - _se volteo a verme y terminando de tomar su café, se dirigió hacia la mesa, para sentarse en una de las sillas-_

\- … - _no sabía que contestarle, estaba seguro que me golpearía si le decía la verdad, sin más mi padre enojado por mi silencio levanto la voz y golpeando la mesa dijo_ -

\- Ya de una puta vez enséñame el maldito papel con tus notas -

con miedo subí corriendo a mi habitación, buscando el papel de las calificaciones, cuando lo encontré me dispuse a bajar lento, bajo la mirada inquisidora de mi padre, me acerque a él y con la mano temblorosa le entregue el papel con el resultado de mi nota, no pasaron de 2 segundos cuando ya estaba de espalda al piso por el golpe en la cara que me acababa de propiciar mi padre, con una mano me toque la mejilla inflamada por el golpe.

\- eres un inútil! - _grito_ \- ¿vas solo a perder el tiempo al colegio? Para que mierda te lo pago si no te entra nada en esa cabeza hueca que tienes! - _hablaba con mucha furia, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba tirado en el suelo, me levanto del pelo, sacándome una queja por el dolor_ -

\- per..perdona m..e pa..dre.. no vol..vera a ocu..rrir.. - _intente articular mientras mi padre jalaba con más fuerza mi pelo_ \- per..done me por.. favor… perdone me - _ya sin poder seguir ocultando mi lagrimas, estas salieron sin más deslizándose por mis mejillas-_

 _-_ Sabia que tenía que haber salvado a tu madre en lugar de a ti… Si no se lo hubiera prometido, - _hiso una pausa para mirarme con desprecio_ \- si no le hubiera jurado… Que te salvaría a ti en caso que se complicara al parto - _aun en el agarre de mi padre este acerco su cara a mí para que de un fuerte golpe me tirara hacia a tras golpeándome contra la pared una vez en el suelo me propicio una patada en el estomago, sacándome todo el aire_ \- Ella aun siguiera aquí conmigo y no tuviera que aguantar tu incompetencia -

 _sin voltearme a ver mi padre se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin antes dedicarme sus últimas palabras_ \- Prepárate bien que saldremos donde un conocido importante en la tarde, mas te vale comportarte a la altura - _se paro para decir con una voz extremadamente fría_ \- si me haces pasar vergüenza. Ya verás - _sin más. Escuche como este subía las gradas hasta que los ruidos dejaron el lugar, yo yacía en la misma posición en el piso con mis manos abrasándome_.

Intente pararme con el dolor en mi abdomen y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, me pare enfrente del espejo y pude ver como tenia la mitad de la cara roja y algo inflamada, me dolía tocarme la mejilla y el ojo se me empezaba a poner morado fui a traer algo de hielo para ponérmelo en la cara y me recosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos por un momento cuando escuche que tocaron mi puerta, era mi padre diciendo que saldríamos a las 5pm, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido, pero me levante aun con dolor para ver la hora y eran las 2pm, escuche como mi padre volvía a su habitación y me dispuse a salir en busca de comida.

una vez abajo empecé a buscar algo fácil de cocinar, ya que mis talentos culinarios eran tan nulos como cualquier otra virtud, excepto la de dibujar, era lo único que tenia para mí, lo único que alguien defectuoso como yo podía hacer más o menos bien.

encontré unas sopas instantáneas les puse agua y las calenté, me fui hacia la mesa, sentándome en una silla y empecé a comer, aun me dolía un poco mover la mejilla pero, debía de comer rápido y subir a vestirme para ir a ver al amigo de mi padre, no tenía idea de quien se trataba, aun mas tenia la intriga de por qué quería llevarme con él, si él jamás tenía tiempo para mí. una vez terminado de comer subí las escaleras para buscar la ropa que usaría, termine eligiendo una camisa verde suave con un pequeño escote en ¨V¨ que hacia resaltar el color esmeralda de mis ojos, y unos pantalones negros con unos botines del mismo color.

Ya a la hora de irnos subí al carro sin voltear a ver a mi padre, y todo el camino permaneció el silencio que entre nosotros es tan común, llegamos a la casa del amigo de mi padre, era una casa muy grande y bonita, entramos y la primera en recibirnos fue una mujer blanca con ojos y pelo color negro.

\- tiempo sin verte Grisha - _Hiso un gesto indicándonos que pasáramos_ \- Ya bajara mi esposo, está hablando unas cosas con nuestro hijo mayor - _seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la sala, la cual estaba muy bien decorada-_

\- Si Kuchel tiempos sin verte me imagino que Kenny quiere que su primer hijo se encargue de su empresa, me ha contado tanto de el -

\- estamos tan orgullosos , él fue el 1º lugar de toda la sección, no podemos pedir un mejor hijo - _hiso una pausa y pregunto_ \- ¿Y su hijo? - _miro hacia mi dirección_ \- también va al mismo colegio no? que lugar quedo? - _trague duro y note como la miraba de mi padre se posicionaba sobre mi_ -

\- eh..h! pu..ess.. yo.. - _estaba buscando que escusa decir cuando un hombre interrumpió en la habitación, saludando a mi padre por bendición mía cortando el tema anterior y salvándome de una segura golpiza por parte de mi padre_ -

\- Grisha!-

\- Kenny! -

Los 2 se abrasaron y empezaron hablar de trivialidades que no entendía. Kuchel se levanto diciendo que pondría la mesa para que comiéramos y yo me ofrecí a ayudarle, ella tan jovial y alegre contándome lo orgullosa y feliz que estaba por sus hijos, mientras yo pensaba que desearía ser un poco como ellos para a si no desagradarle tanto a mi padre. En lo que termine de poner la mesa ella me dijo que yo le informara a mi padre y a Kenny sobre la comida mientras ella llamaría a sus hijos para que bajaran a comer, yo asentí, los llame y nos sentamos en el comedor esperando a los famosos hijos, cuando vi que la puerta se abrió note que una chica blanca de pelo azabache se asomaba sin mucha expresión, y por un momento Levi vino a mi mente.

\- … - _sin decir palabra la pelinegro se sentó enfrente de mi padre, quedando a mi diagonal ya que yo estaba a la par de él_ -

\- debes de saludar al entrar - _la regaño Kenny_ _viéndola con desapruebo_ \- bueno ella es mi segunda hija Mikasa Ackerman -

A..a..Ackerman! - _grite en mi mente_ \- no puede ser, no me digas que ellos se apellidan Ackerman, aun incrédulo me anime a preguntarle al señor

\- ¿Us..usted.. se ape...llida.. Ackerman? - _con una notoria preocupación-_

\- Si! soy Kenny Ackerman - _para luego ponerse a reír amenamente por mi pregunta-_

no lo podía creer que esta era la casa de los Ackerman, eso significaba que el hijo perfecto del que tanto hablaban era sin duda, para mí la persona más perfecta del mundo, sin dudarlo estaba en la casa de Levi, pero qué pensaría este en verme en su casa luego de lo que había pasado el día de ayer, estaba tan nervioso por la intriga esperando no mas que esa puerta se abriera mostrando, aquel ser tan perfecto. No se hiso esperar más y esa puerta se abrió mostrando aquella persona que tanto ansiaba ver, este al ver hacia nosotros me vio, he hiso una cara de desagrado, debía suponerlo que no estaría feliz de verme, siguió avanzando hacia la mesa y el único asiento vacío era el que estaba enfrente mío, solo se quedo viendo que le tocaría sentarse enfrente de mí para que hiciera una cara de asco aun mas que la anterior.

La cena siguió mi padre con su amigo seguían hablando de sus cosas, mientras la señora estaba intentando entablar un tema de conversación con Levi muy poco efectivo ya que este solo le contestaba con monosílabos. Cuando Levi termino de comer se levanto se despido y sin más se retiro sin voltear a ver, siguiendo a Levi se fue Mikasa imitándolo. Kuchel empezó a recoger los platos, me levante y le dije que le ayudaría, con una gran sonrisa me agradeció, entramos a la cocina para lavar los platos, cuando Kuchel se dispuso a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? - _pregunto señalando el golpe que aun tenía en la mejilla_ -

\- ah! esto - _toque el golpe con una de mis manos_ \- me caí - _mirando hacia abajo apenado y esperando que no siga preguntando, Kuchel pareció notarlo por lo que drásticamente cambio de tema_ -

\- ¿Y qué te pareció mi hijo? ¿verdad que es guapo? - _me volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa_ -

\- S..si lo es - _hice una pausa_ \- y además es el mejor de toda la sección, siempre es el número uno en todo lo que hace, todos lo respetan y admiran, nadie se le puede igualar - _tome una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando_ \- Ya desearía yo… El tener la mitad de inteligencia que el-

\- solo debes esforzarte el doble, y si no basta inténtalo el triple, hasta que logres igualarte a él -

\- Que alguien como yo tan siquiera piense en igualársele a Levi a de ser pecado - _desvíe la mirada a un lado para evitar que viera el dolor en mi rostro-_

 _-_ ¿tu problema son los estudios, verdad? -

\- Si… -

\- Pues solo debes estudiar mas y problema resuelto - _con una gran sonrisa se acerco a mí, y me abrazo sobre los hombros_ \- en la casa tenemos al mejor tutor del mundo, el siempre le ha ayudado a Mikasa con sus clases, seguro con unas clases y ya estas más que listo para tus exámenes-

\- Me encantaría que me ayudara - _hablando a duras penas por el abraso que aun manteníamos-_ No sabía que el señor Kenny hacia de tutor también -

\- Ah!? no te equi… - _fue interrumpida por mi padre que entro a la cocina, haciendo que Kuchel me soltara-_

\- Kuchel, perdón por la intromisión… Eren me tengo que ir -

\- ¿Qué paso? - _dijimos Kuchel y yo al unisonó_ -

\- recibí una llamada del hospital, dicen que tengo una emergencia me tengo que ir, tendrás que irte solo a casa -

\- Pero como quieres que me valla es súper tarde ya no pasan buses - _por mi tono de angustia Kuchel se metió en la conversación-_

\- no es necesario que te vayas, puedes quedarte aquí el fin de semana, además tenerte aquí me hace sentir acompañada - _abrasándome y rosando su mejilla contra la mía_ -

En ese preciso momento entro el señor Kenny repitiendo las mismas palabras que Kuchel. terminando de convencer a mi padre, este se despidió y se fue.

\- Ven sígueme - _Kuchel tomo mi mano y me empezó a llevar hacia las habitaciones, nos detuvimos en enfrente de una_ \- Esta será tu habitación, es la de invitados, siéntete cómodo como en casa, esta habitación de acá es el baño - _señalando la puerta de a la par de mi cuarto_ \- Y la que está enfrente es la habitación de Mikasa - _ahora señalo el cuarto enfrente al baño_ \- y la habitación enfrente a la tuya es la de Levi, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo estaré en mi habitación estamos del otro lado del pasillo no te pierdes.

\- Gracias -

\- te preparare el baño, para que puedas irte a dormir -

\- sí, claro gracias -

Ella se fue a traerme las toallas, mientras yo me quede parado enfrente de mi habitación, preguntándome si debería esperarla afuera o si tenía que entrar, en la confusión la puerta de enfrente se abrió, di un pequeño brinco hacia atrás topándome con la puerta al ver salir a Levi provocando que este hiciera una pequeña mueca pero no era una mueca de desagrado más bien parecía como si se estuviera riendo.

\- ¿qué haces todavía aquí? - cerrando su puerta detrás de el-

\- Pu..pues... - _sin poderle mantener la mirada, por lo que empecé a ver por todos lados_ \- me quedare a..aquí hoy -

\- entonces entrare primero al baño -

\- bu.. bueno -

siguió avanzando hasta llegar al baño lo abrió y me volvió a ver de reojo, desvié rápidamente la mirada, hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escucho, suspire aliviado, cuando la voz de Kuchel se hiso presente.

\- aquí esta tus toallas y un cambio de ropa - _entregándomelas, se dio la vuelta y se despidió-_

Entre al dormitorio y pacientemente espere a que Levi terminara de bañarse, cuando el sonido de la ducha se apago me levante para ponerme cerca de la puerta, para escuchar como Levi salía del baño y entraba de nuevo a su habitación, salí del cuarto y entre al baño, para deleitarme con el olor a champú que Levi usa, sentía como todo el baño olía a Levi, y imaginándome como se sentiría poder oler el champú desde el mismo pelo de Levi, lo suave y sedoso que seguramente es, salí de mis fantasías para dedicarme a mi baño. una vez ya en mi cuarto vi la ropa que me había prestado Kuchel, eran de hombre por lo que supuse eran de Levi, me limite a ponérmelas y me acosté.

luego de un rato el reloj marcaba las 2am el golpe aun dolía, por lo que decidí bajar en silencio me dirige hacia la cocina busque la refrigerador y saque unos hielos mientras insultaba a mi padre en voz baja por el golpe.

\- Mi padre es un inhumano, no tiene ninguna consideración siempre golpeándome por el más mínimo error, lo peor que hoy me golpeo en la cara, no pudo pegarme en otro lugar como siempre grrr… - _apreté mi mejilla contra el hielo_ \- mas hoy que íbamos a salir tuvo que pegarme tan duro en el rostro, que padre mas… - _me seguía quejando cuando escuche unos pasos atrás, dándome vuelta de inmediato_ -

-¿Qué haces tan noche? - _era Levi que estaba en el marco de la puerta, ¿desde hace cuanto está ahí? ¿me habrá escuchado?-_

\- eh.. y..yo - _intentando incorporarme y cerrando la puerta de la refrigeradora_ -

\- ¿Qué no puedes hablar bien que siempre tartamudeas? -

\- no… solo quería un poco de hielo - _mostrándole mi mano con el hielo_ \- es que tenía calor, perdón por tomar las cosas sin permiso, todos estaban dormidos - _con mi cabeza hacia abajo y jugando con los dedos de mis manos por mi notorio nerviosismo_ \- y no quería molestarlos… -

\- wow… - _dijo con asombro pero sin inmutar su rostro_ \- puedes decir más de 5 palabras seguidas sin tartamudear - _paso a la par mía abriendo la refrigeradora para sacar agua-_

\- bueno… yo me reti… - _fui interrumpido-_

\- ese golpe se ve feo - _acercándose a uno de las gavetas, saco unas pastillas_ \- deberías tomar antiinflamatorios - _me extendió la mano para que tomara la pastilla y el vaso de agua que anteriormente había sacado-_

\- gracias - _sujete el vaso con ambas manos y me dispuse a tomarme la pastilla, bajo la mirada de Levi_ -

 _El incomodo silencio se hiso presente deje el vaso en el lavatrastos y lo lave sintiendo la mirada de Levi sobre mí, intentando romper con el horrible silencio dije_ \- Ah! cierto.. gracias por prestarme tu pijama, me queda algo grande - _obvio ya que Levi es unos centímetro más alto y tiene una mejor musculatura que yo_ \- pero es muy cómoda - _escuche que chasqueo con la boca haciendo un sonido como ``tck´´ y cuando voltio a ver, solo vi como Levi salía por la puerta ignorando mis palabras._

Espere unos minutos para subir hacia mi habitación, entre me sentía tan cansado como si hubiera hecho muchas cosas, solo me recosté en la cama y me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **espero que les guste si, no entienden algo o no me explique bien pueden preguntar a si me ayudan en la historia :3**


	3. Contacto

**Hoii minna! :3 gracias a todos por los reviews 3**

 **casi no entiendo eso de Rate: si e xD**

 **espero que les guste. :3**

* * *

Capitulo 3

escuche como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría, volteé a ver quien había entrado cuando mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, mire con asombro a la persona que había entrado, era Levi…

\- ¿qu..e.. que haces aquí? - _pregunte asustado-_

\- … -En silencio Levi caminó hasta ponerse enfrente de la cama, provocando que me sentara con las piernas dobladas pegándolas a mi pecho y apoyando mi espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama-

\- e..tto.. ¿Levi? - _logre articular bajo su mirada gélida sin expresión-_

\- Yo te gusto ¿no? - _fue lo único que dijo apoyando su rodia sobre la cama, empezó a trepar la cama hasta alcanzar la altura de mi rostro_ -

inmóvil por la escena, sentí como su respiración chocaba contra mi cara suavemente delineo mis labios con su lengua cortando la poca distancia empezó a besarme intentando invadir mi cavidad, entre abrí los labios permitiendo el pase a su lengua marcando un ritmo del cual me deje llevar, sentía como Levi profundizaba el contacto mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban en mi boca, la falta de aire se hiso presente obligando que esos labios se distanciaran brevemente de mi, puso sus labios en mi cuello estaban helados provocando que me erizara por el contacto, siguió besándome delineando mi clavícula con sus besos introdujo sus manos por debajo de mi camisa provocando un espasmo de mi parte mientras con la otra tomo mi cadera deslizándola hacia abajo obligándome a quedar con la espalda de nuevo en la cama.

\- nh..no.. Es..per..a Lev..i - _mi voz no salía-_

\- mhmm? -

\- T..tus.. pa..dres.. nos.. pue..den.. oir -

separo mis piernas para ponerse en medio de estas, seguía recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios, yo soltaba pequeños suspiros ante el tacto. Ágilmente me despojo de mi camisa para lamerme el pecho pasando por mis pezones los mordía y chupaba, provocando que arqueara mi espalda empecé a sentir una incomodidad en mi entre pierna, mire como la mano de Levi se deslizaba por mi pierna esta llegar a mi parte intima, acariciando suavemente la prominente erección por encima de mi ropa, su toque se volvió mas feroz ocasionándome pequeños espasmos, mi cuerpo se retorcía debajo del de Levi no podía evitar gemir, puse una de mis manos en mi boca en un intento de callar mi voz, sentí como una de sus manos estaba tanteando mi entrada aun por encima de la ropa, lentamente empezó a deslizar su mano dentro de mi pantalón hasta llegar a mi entrada sin barrera alguna, Levi introdujo un dedo haciéndome jadear y arqueando aun mas mi espalda… termino quitándome los pantalones de la pijama llevándose con ello mi ropa interior ya húmeda.

\- Le..lev..ii - _decía entre gemidos, lo ansiaba tanto, deseaba demasiado que esa piel me tocara, me marcara, me hiciera de su propiedad que él fuera solo y exclusivamente solo para mi, con una cara de suplica mire a Levi rogándole por un mayor contacto, levante mis brazos en símbolo de que aceptaba todo de él que quería que él me deseara igual, se acerco aceptando mi abrazo y me susurro al oído_ -

\- Eren.. es hora de levantarse -

\- ¿es hora de levantarse? - _repetí confundido, no entienda nada, al instante escuche unos golpes en la puerta ``toc toc´´_ \- Eren! es hora de que te levantes, baja a comer - _intente incorporarme en la cama, lleve una de mis manos a la cara restregándome los ojos para ubicarme, comprendiendo lo que sucedía_ \- Eren también toma un baño antes de bajar - _volví a escuchar-_

\- Era muy bueno para ser cierto - _pensé entre una risa de decepción y resignación -_

 _como pude me levante viendo a mi amiguito despierto también provocándome sonrojarme al recordar mi sueño con Levi, me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla ocultando mi cuerpo atrás de esta para que no notara la sorpresa entre mis piernas, saque mi cabeza para encontrarme con una Kuchel sonriendo_ \- Buenos días - _dije sonriendo ocultándome mas detrás de la puerta_ \- Ya bajo, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir a despertarme -

\- No hay pena - _sonrió-_ Te prepare el baño para q lo uses, cuando estés listo baja-

Despidiéndose con la mano vi como se alejaba y se perdía en el pasillo cerré la puerta, empecé a preparar las cosas para irme a tomar una ducha helada para bajar los ánimos, me bañe, aliste y baje a comer el desayuno. ya abajo empecé hablar con Kuchel mientras comía, y dijo que su esposo había salido desde bien temprano al trabajo y que Levi se había ido poco después que este, me empezó a contar la infancia de sus hijos, y su diario vivir por lo que me pude enterar de 2 cosas importantes. la primera es que Levi jamás había llevado una mujer a la casa y la segunda es que Levi posiblemente tenía pareja, porque según Kuchel últimamente él estaba más pendiente del celular y salía más seguido, pero ella desconocía de quién se trataba, mientras ella me contaba lo frustrada que se sentía por no conocerla y que ansiaba tanto ver y hablar con ella sentía como algo en mi pecho se contraía, pero de repente.

\- Ah! cierto Eren… quiero que me hagas un favor - _se levanto y se encamino hacia la mesa donde levanto un papel_ \- necesito que acompañes a Mikasa a traer unas compras que le pedí - _se acerco a dármelo_ -

\- Claro! con mucho gusto - _tome el papel viendo que se trataba de una lista, esto me servirá para distraerme, no quería seguir escuchado mi corazón dolía demasiado_ -

\- Ya, bajara Mikasa -

\- Está bien -

Al los minutos escuche que la puerta se abría, entrando la niña de pelo azabache de ayer, era extremadamente bonita, pero esta andaba vistiendo con ropa de… ¿hombre?, sin prestarle mucha atención me acerque a ella.

\- Hola! ¿nos vamos?-

\- Ok… -

Al parecer su apariencia no era lo único idéntico a Levi su forma de hablar también, seguimos caminando, intente iniciar algún tema de conversación, como sobre el frio que hacia ese día pero ella contestaba en monosílabos solo ``si´´ o ``no´´, por fin llegamos al centro comercial, donde la temperatura está regulada por suerte mía una vez que agarramos calor empezamos a buscar lo que la lista pedía, en eso me fije que ella se quedo viendo fijamente a una vitrina de una boutique me acerque un poco y pude ver un maqui, este llevaba ropa muy linda unos pantalones cafés con una camisa blanca con una chaqueta café de mangas largas y encima una bufanda marrón.

\- Seguro que te queda muy lindo - _me volteo a ver avergonzada con un notorio sonrojo, seguro que no se espero que yo la estuviera viendo_ \- por qué no te lo pruebas -

\- No… no lo necesito… no necesito ese tipo de ropa - _su expresión cambio a una mirada fría pero triste_ -

\- Vamos no te preocupes te aseguro que te veras muy linda - _le tome de la mano y la obligue a entrar_.

una vez adentro me acerque a una de las señoritas para decirle que me diera esa bufanda marrón que tenía el maniquí, mire hacia donde Mikasa y pareciera como si nunca hubiera entrado a una boutique, veía todas las prendas del lugar, la señorita me mostro la bufanda y le dije que me la llevaría, tenía dinero ya que aun que mi padre me golpeara algo que no me faltaba era el dinero, fui a la caja y pague la bufanda regrese donde Mikasa y saque la bufanda marrón y se la puse enrollándola suavemente alrededor de su cuello.

\- Ves… te queda bien - _le dedique una gran sonrisa_ \- te ves hermosa -

\- Gra..cias… -avergonzada oculto mas su cabeza en la bufanda-

\- Vamos -

\- Mhm -

Cuando por fin terminamos de conseguir las cosas de la lista me dio un poco de sed por lo que le sugerí si nos sentábamos un rato a descansar y tomar unos refrescos, seguro que ella también se sentía cansada ya que acepto. nos dirigimos hacia un Starbucks y pedí 2 frozen uno de fresa para mí y uno de coco para ella, con los vasos me dirigí hacia la mesa donde esperaba Mikasa y le di el frozen y me senté.

\- aaaaa… sí que estaba cansado, ya necesitaba sentarme - _apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla por el cansancio_ \- lo bueno es que ya terminamos de comprar todo lo que nos mandó hacer -

Un pesado silencio se hiso presente, pero no duro mucho ya que Mikasa hablo.

\- Te gusta mi hermano ¿verdad? -

\- Ah?! QUEEE - _la sinceridad de sus palabras hiso que escupiera el poco de frozen de mi boca_ \- Pe.. pero de que es.. estas hablando - _casi con un tic en el ojo, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible_ -

\- Vi como no lo parabas de ver ayer en la cena, creo que eres bastante obvio -

 _El silencio se volvió hacer presente, miraba como ella tomaba tranquilamente de su frozen mientras me miraba esperando respuestas de mi parte suspire resignado y con la cabeza baja dije_ \- Si… -

\- Ya veo… -siguió tomando su frozen-

\- … -no podía seguir disfrutando mi frozen, por el nudo en mi garganta-

\- entonces… ¿me regalaste la bufanda para quedar bien con él? -

\- Eh? no! claro que no -

\- Entonces ¿por qué? -

\- Sinceramente ni yo sé exactamente por qué… - _dije apenado rascándome la mejilla y mirando hacia otro lado_ \- pero al verte ansiando tanto entrar y comprarla sentí la necesidad de ayudarte, además eres una chica es natural que hagas ese tipo de cosas - _hice una pequeña pausa_ \- Al final aun que no tenga ninguna oportunidad con él nunca haría algo tan bajo como eso-

\- Eren… eres una gran persona… -

\- Pues… gracias - _dije sonriendo y con una mano detrás de la cabeza_ \- entonces… ¿no vamos? - _intentando no hablar más del tema_ -

\- Eren… -

\- ¿Si? -

\- No… Nada, olvídalo -

En el camino a casa, intente hacer una plática amena por lo que empezamos hablar sobre trivialidades, del colegio, de los profesores, de las tareas, aun que ella seguía dando respuestas bastante cortas pude sentir como intentaba seguir el ritmo de la conversación, luego de un tiempo llegamos a la casa dejamos las cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, al ratito apareció Kuchel agradeciéndonos y diciéndonos que fuéramos a descansar, subí las escalaras hacia mi cuarto, haber cargado todo el camino todas esas cosas si me canso, me recosté un rato y me dormí.

El ruido en mi estomago me despertó, me levante y mire el reloj las 2pm, me dirigí a la puerta y baje las gradas, Kuchel estaba poniendo la mesa para el almuerzo le ayude en terminar de ordenar, ella subió a llamar a Mikasa y nos dispusimos a comer hablando de cómo nos había ido en el centro comercial, de lo de la bufanda y todo eso, luego de unas horas el reloj marco las 6pm ya era hora que me fuera antes que se me hiciera más tarde.

\- Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo y por haber me dejado quedarme -

\- No hay de que ven a visitarnos cuando quieras, me gusta mucho estar contigo, Eren, eres bienvenido cuando quieras - _me despidió Kuchel con un beso en la mejilla y un abraso que casi me parte en 2 la espalda-_

Me dirigí hacia la salida cuando sentí que agarraron la manga de mi camisa. Era Mikasa.

\- … -

\- Nos vemos Mikasa - _Le dije mostrando una sonrisa, y continúe caminando hasta salir de la casa, una vez afuera Mikasa me hablo desde la puerta_ -

\- Ten cuidado… Eren… -

\- Si, gracias tu también cuídate mucho - _volví a tomar mi camino-_

\- Eren… - _volvió a decir Mikasa_ \- con mi hermano… -

No entendí las palabras de Mikasa pero por lo tarde que iba solo le dedique una sonrisa y me despedí con la mano, camine hacia el portón para terminar de salir, cuando vi entrar a Levi con las manos en sus bolsillos y con la misma mirada fría de siempre.

\- Hola! Bienvenido - _lo salude_ \- y adiós - _pase rápidamente a la par de él con la mirada en el suelo_ -

\- Nos vemos mañana… Eren… -

Cuando escuche sus palabras me detuve en seco y lo voltee a ver. Levi siguió caminando hasta la puerta de su casa y cuando la abrió, volteo a verme de reojo y note como se formaba una pequeña risa casi imperceptible en la comisura de sus labios.

Me dispuse a seguir mi camino y salí finalmente del portón cuando vi en la esquina de enfrente un carro negro con rojo, era un Lamborghini!. Seguí caminando hacia la parada de buses, para llegar a mi casa.

Luego de un largo viaje en bus, logre llegar a mi casa, como era de suponer mi padre no había llegado, entre me prepare unos panes y subí a mi habitación dispuesto a dormir.

* * *

 **-.A la mañana siguiente.-**

Estaba en la clase de matemáticas, la clase mas difícil de todas no entendía en qué idioma estaba hablando el profesor, luego de un gran dolor de cabeza la clase por fin había terminado, como siempre el almuerzo era una locura, me dirigí en buscar de Armin para que fuéramos a comer juntos, al encontrarlo estaba con unos papeles y hablando con otros compañeros de su sección, busque con la mirada pero no pude encontrar a Levi a sí que me dispuse a acercarme a Armin.

\- Armin, vamos a comer -

\- Eren… lo siento ahorita no puedo, estoy a cargo del festival cultural y tengo mucho que hacer - _siguió coordinando unas cosas_ \- ve a comer tu, Eren -

\- Bueno, está bien suerte Armin - _no quise distraerlo más tiempo puesto que se miraba algo agitado,_ _había olvidado que dentro de 15 días era el festival seguro que mi sección también estaban preparando algo._

Salí del edificio hacia el jardín, ya que seguramente Levi estaría ahí leyendo algún libro. Llegue pero no vi a Levi por ningún lago a sí que me senté en las bancas y empecé a comer, al terminar mire el paisaje y aun que Levi no estuviera en el, era igual de bonito, por lo que decidí dibujarlo había pasado un rato desde que inicie mi dibujo estaba tan inmerso en cada detalle que no me percate que alguien se acercaba por detrás de mí.

\- No sabía que podías dibujar - _oh por Dios era Levi! estaba inclinado hacia mi viendo mi dibujo_ -

\- Levi! - _su cercanía provoco que me parara bruscamente tirando el libro y algunos lápices que tenía en mis piernas-_

\- mmm? ¿Qué te pasa? - _arceo la ceja, y se agacho a tomar mi libro, acto seguido lo abrió y una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en su cara-_

Mis dibujos - _pensé_ \- no puedo creerlo vio los dibujos que hice de él.

Lo mire preocupado mientras que Levi seguía hojeando mi libro mientras que caminada hacia el lugar donde siempre se pone. Todos y cada uno de mis dibujos eran de él, deseando que la tierra se compadeciera de mí y me tragara o que ocurriera algún cataclismo, mire hacia abajo y apreté con toda fuerza la orilla de mi camisa.

\- ¿No vas a venir? - _dijo sentándose y apoyándose en el árbol de siempre, con una mano hiso una seña para que fuera y me sentara con el-_

Estaba tan apenado que sin decir nada levante mis cosas y me dirigí hacia Levi sentándome de lado izquierdo a él, donde me había señalado anteriormente.

\- ¿Vistes algo ayer? -

\- ¿Ah? -

\- En la noche, cuando nos encontramos afuera, te estoy preguntando si vistes o escuchaste algo antes de eso -

\- No… solo a ti - _no sabía de que hablaba Levi pero sonaba preocupado-_

\- Si es a si… está bien -

\- Me podría regresar mi libro por favor- _pedí en forma de suplica-_

\- ¿Por qué? - _dijo con su tono neutro_ \- Si está lleno de dibujos míos - _cerro el libro y lo puso a su lado derecho_ \- Por lo que me quedare con el -

\- No! no puede hacer eso -

\- ¿Y por qué no? -

\- Porque son los dibujos que yo hice de Levi - _sonrojado, le contestaba mientras desviaba la mirada_ -

\- Mhmm… -

\- Por lo que le pido que me devuelva mi libro -

\- ¿Disfrutas tanto el dibujarme? -

\- e.. emm.. a.. - _sonrojándome hasta más no poder_ \- su.. supongo que… disfrutas el dibujar algo que t.. te gusta - _dije sin meditar mucho mis palabras-_

\- Si te gusto tanto, porque no has volteado a verme ni una sola vez, en todo este tiempo -

Se acerco y tomando mi mentón en su mano me obligo a verlo, al mirar esos ojos verde-olivo tan cerca todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, su rostro estaba tan cerca de mi sentía como mi respiración me faltaba, no podía apartar mi mirada de la de Levi , escuche un sonido de fondo era la campana para entrar a clases, pero no tenia control de mi cuerpo, seguía sentado enfrente de Levi, este se me acerco apoyando una mano en la grama y con la otra acaricio mi mejilla mientras metía sus dedos en mi pelo pude sentir como su nariz toco la mía, me estaba volviendo loco ya no podía escuchar las alertas de mi mente todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando sin pensarlo puse mis temblorosas manos en el pecho de Levi apretando su camisa.

\- Dilo… Eren… - _Susurro en mi oído-_

* * *

 **Levi es un chico malo :3**


	4. Primera vez

_**Sorry por el retraso, lo iba subir ayer pero me quede sin inter T-T , pero tengo ya el otro capi aun que aun no lo temino D:, igual espero que les guste 3**_

 _ **Fujimy - no te pude engañar . supiste al toque que es un sueño :3**_

 _ **bellmr - Seguiré haciendo sufrir a Eren xD**_

 _ **Jeaninne - Gracias por sus consejos . :3**_

* * *

 **\- Capitulo 4 -**

\- Dilo… Eren… - _Susurro en mi oído-_ _Vamos, mocoso quiero escucharlo -_

 _Las lagrimas amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos, mi cuerpo seguía temblando pero aun más cerca de él que antes, no podía disminuir la fuerza de agarre de mis manos, mis ojos empezaron a nublarse los cerré con fuerza dejando caer grandes gotas por mis mejillas, no entendía que pasaba, mi mente estaba en blanco._

 _\- Y.. yo… yo a Levi -_

 _Intentaba articular palabras cuando el sonido de un celular se hiso presente, mire como Levi se aparto de mi, metió su mano en su pantalón y saco su celular, sin voltearme a ver se paro y se alejo mientras contestaba el aparato, puse más atención en un intento de poder escuchar lo que Levi decía._

 _\- Hola -…- Aun no -…- Habla rápido, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -…- ¿Ahorita? -…- No, no lo creo están preparando las cosas para el festival -…- Claro, no estoy haciendo nada importante -…- Pero no vengas en esa cosa tan llamativa -…- Ok… -_

 _Colgó y guardo el celular en su pantalón, me volteo a ver, sentí como mi cuerpo se volvió a tensar Levi empezó a acercarse a mí y de nuevo tomó mi libro de dibujo._

 _\- Me quedare con esto, mocoso -_ _paso de lado mío dispuesto a irse mientras levanto el libro en un gesto de mostrármelo-_

Yo seguía en shock tirado en la grama, analizando las palabras de Levi en esa llamada, muchas preguntas invadieron mi mente ¿Quién le había llamado? ¿Por qué Levi le habló tan familiar? ¿Qué relación tenia con esa persona? ¿Le llamo para invitarlo a salir? ¿Por qué Levi se había llevado mi libro? ¿Por qué me hiso eso? ¿Estuvo jugando conmigo? de repente sus palabras golpearon mi cabeza ``no estoy haciendo nada importante´´, y ahí estaba de nuevo ese dolor insoportable en mi pecho.

Espere el cambio de clases para incorporarme.

\- Eren, ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué no entraste a clases? - _se acerco un preocupado marco_

\- No, no paso nada - _forcé una sonrisa_ \- Solo se me hiso tarde -

\- Sabes, Eren… Jean, me pregunto 3 veces por qué no estabas en clases y no paraba de mirar hacia tu asiento -

\- ¿Jean? Seguro me buscaba para molestarme -

\- No lo sé… me pareció muy raro -

\- Bueno no le hayo motivo para que me ande buscando, si no es para molestarme -

\- Yo creo que a Jean, en el fondo le agradas -

\- ¿Agradarle…? ¿Es en serio? No creo… - _Marco ha de estar mal de la cabeza para pensar eso_ -

\- Bueno, cambiando de tema, haremos una casa embrujada para el festival, también ya distribuimos los turnos - _extendiéndome cronograma de las actividades-_

Siguió hablando y comentándome los preparativos que haríamos para el festival. Los días pasaban y nosotros seguíamos preparando todo los materiales para el festival, a Levi desde ese día no lo volví a ver, me preguntó si habrá salido con aquella persona, que es lo que estará haciendo ¿Estará preparándose para el festival?.

De vez en cuando mientras ayudaba a los preparativos sentía una mirada sobre mí, pero cuando buscaba el origen de esa mirada, nunca lo encontraba por lo que le terminaba restando importancia. Por fin el día del festival llego, todo el colegio estaba emocionado y corrían de un lado a otro, cada quien encargándose de su parte.

\- Hey! Eren, me haces un favor ¿puedes ir a botar esas bolsas a la basura? - _un compañero de clases me llamo para que lo ayudara -_

\- Claro, no hay problema -

Me dirigía hacia donde se botaba la basura, que estaba del lado izquierdo del colegio a la par del parqueo de profesores, luego de atravesar medio colegio por fin llegue, termine de botar todas las bolsas cuando vi el mismo Lamborghini estacionado en el parqueo, es igual al que vi aquella noche afuera de la casa de Levi.

Me preguntaba quién podía tener un carro así, ¿Sera un profesor?... no, no creo con el sueldo que ganan, mhmm… lo más seguro es que era algún invitado por el evento. Pero ¿porque esa clase de persona perdería su tiempo para ir a un festival de colegio?, tal vez es algún padre de familia, o tal vez podría ser la pareja de alguien…

Seguí caminando cuando vi a 3 estudiantes por la decoración de sus uniformes supe que eran de tercero.

\- Que estarán haciendo aquí los sempais - _pensé_ -

\- Les digo que es el - _dijo uno de ellos-_

\- ¿Estás seguro? - _Pregunto otro_

\- Claro que lo estoy, les digo que es Erwin Smith -

 _¿Erwin Smith? mi padre hablo de él, es un gran empresario su gran inteligencia en los negocios lo llevo a la cima en muy poco tiempo, eso explicaría por qué un carro como el Lamborghini está aquí_ \- Pero aun no entiendo que hace él aquí - _los sempais siguieron hablando._

\- Si toda esa conmoción en el puesto de los de primer año es por eso, y apuesto que no se imaginan con quien estaba! -

\- Ya no te hagas el misterioso suéltalo -

\- Con ese príncipe de los de segundo año, ese… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? -

\- ¿Con el Ackerman? -

\- Esta con Levi - _tape rápido mi boca_ \- Rayos pueden a verme escuchado -

 _Seguí caminando de vuelta a mi salón mientras pensaba ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Erwin estaba con Levi? ¿Cuál es su relación?, de repente recordé esa noche afuera de la casa de Levi-_ \- Sera mismo Lamborghini - _la llamada que tuvo aquel día Levi ``no vengas en esa cosa tan llamativa´´_ \- ¿Se refería al Lamborghini? - _tenia que ir a buscar a Levi necesitaba verlo, me dirigí hacia el piso de los de primer año y puede ver el gran tumulto de gente la mayoría mujeres tal vez eran madres o hermanas de los estudiantes, eran tantas que se me hiso imposible el acercarme vi la hora y note que ya casi era mi turno para atender en la casa embrujada, a si que abandone mis ganas de ver a Levi y subí las gradas hasta mi sección._

La casa embrujada era todo un existo, todos querían entrar por lo que había una gran fila esperando, ya que solo podía entrar 1 a la vez, estaba sentado vendiendo los boletos cuando, vi a Mikasa.

\- Mikasa! ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Vinimos con mi mama -

\- ¿Y donde esta ella? -

\- Viendo el planetario de la sección de mi hermano -

\- Si! dicen que está muy lindo, aun que no he podido ir a verlo -

\- ¿A mi hermano? -

\- No! - _grite sonrojado_ \- Me refiero al planetario -

Nos quedamos hablando un rato, intercambiamos el correo y el numero celular para poder hablar en otra ocasión, ella se despidió para ir a buscar a Kuchel. Mi trabajo de estar vendiendo termino, pero todavía debía de ayudar adentro de la casa, asustando a los que entraban, el traje era todo negro para que nos confundieran con lo oscuro de la habitación y una máscara de calavera, me escondí en una esquina la cual la tapaban unas cortinas y cuando escuchaba que alguien se acercaba salía y lo asustaba, a si sucesivamente.

De nuevo escuche los pasos de alguien aproximándose, me prepare para salir a asustarlo, salí y lo empuje para sorprenderlo, pero el sorprendido fui yo.

\- Hey! - _dijo molesto-_

Esa voz… Yo la conozco, voltee a ver hacia arriba y a pesar de que estaba algo oscuro pude reconocer perfectamente de quien se trataba.

\- Levi! - _dije casi en un chillido-_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- ¿Qué no ves? - _empezó a caminar hacia mí, provocando que yo retrocediera_ \- Nuestra platica aun no ha terminado… No hasta que respondas - _acorralándome en la esquina y quitándome la máscara coloco sus brazos a cada lado en un intento de aprisionarme, se acerco a mi oído y susurrándome dijo_ \- ¿En serio te gusto… Eren? -

\- Que cruel es - _dije casi en un susurro_ , _mi corazón iba a mil revoluciones por segundo_ \- ¿Cómo puede preguntarme algo así? - _lo mire a los ojos y puse una de mis manos sobre su pecho-_ Cuando yo… a Levi… lo amo tanto - _casi a punto de llorar-_

Levi me observaba fijamente no apartaba su mirada de mí, y de repente una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, estaba tan sorprendido porque jamás le había visto sonreír, que no sentí en qué momento los labios de Levi llegaron a los míos.

El beso era demandante, le permití el pase a mi boca y sentí como su lengua la recorría, en un gesto de memorizarla, deseaba sentir más a Levi por lo que pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar más el beso, sentí como las manos de Levi recorrían mi espalda, posándose en mis caderas y topando mi cuerpo al suyo, subiendo la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos. No entendía porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba tan bien ante Levi, todos mis principios y defensas eran fácilmente atravesadas, dejándome tan a su merced.

\- Cuando se acabe el festival y todos estén reunidos en la fogata, ve detrás del colegio - _interrumpiendo el beso, empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando se detuvo y dio media vuelta, mirándome de nuevo-_ Ah! si se me olvidaba… - _tocándose suavemente el labio inferior con su pulgar_ \- No vayas a salir todavía, tus labios gritan ``hemos sido besados´´ - _dejándome ver esa pequeña media sonrisa entre sus labios, se fue._

Por fin había terminado el festival, todos estaban disfrutando en la fogata mientras yo me dirigía hacia el lugar donde me había dicho Levi, cuando llegue ahí lo vi, mirando al cielo con su expresión fría como si le molestara ver la belleza del atardecer, me acerque despacio intentando no perturbarlo con muy poco éxito.

\- Viniste - _sin dejar de ver el atardecer-_

\- Eh… si… - _obvio nunca rechazaría una invitación de Levi-_ Es realmente hermoso - _me acerque hasta ponerme a la par de él sin dejar de ver el atardecer-_

Sentí como Levi tomó mi brazo y me acerco a él posicionando sus labios sobre los míos inmediatamente abrí mi boca, los besos se fueron intensificando junto a sus carisias, lentamente fue recostándome en el pasto mientras seguía besándome, sentía que me faltaba el aire pero Levi no paraba al contrario profundizaba mas los besos, se posiciono entre mis piernas y introdujo sus frías manos por debajo de mi ropa, provocando que temblara levemente.

\- Es..están heladas -

\- No, es que tu cuerpo está demasiado caliente -

Siguió deslizando y tocando mi cuerpo a su antojo, llego a mi entre pierna y empezó a sobarla suavemente sacando gemidos apagados de mi parte, tomo mi glande entre sus dedos y empezó a jugar con el haciéndome gemir sin poder reprimirme, con la otra mano busco mi entrada y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo, arquee la espalda ante la intromisión, espero a que me acostumbrara a su dedo para empezar a darle vueltas delineando mi entrada, un segundo dedo no se hiso esperar abría y cerraba sus dedos dentro de mí, mis gemidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, su habilidosa mano que aun estaba atendiendo mi erección aumento el ritmo de la caricia, termino introduciendo su tercer dedo lo que provoco que me corriera en su mano.

\- Eso fue rápido - _dijo_ _con un tono de burla-_

\- N..no es..s mi culpa - _dije agitado-_ Es que… se sentía tan bien - _sentía tanta vergüenza, por lo que había dicho, pero no tengo el control de mi cuerpo cuando estoy con Levi_ -

\- Es suficiente por hoy mocoso - _se levanto y acomodo su ropa_ \- Me tengo que ir -

\- A..alto! espera - _intente levantarme mientras arreglaba toda mi ropa_ \- Quiero saber si… - _me quede en silencio unos segundos, quería preguntar pero la respuesta me aterraba, a si que se volteo esperando mis palabras, pero al no haber respuesta siguió su rumbo-_

* * *

`` _El verdadero amor es como los espíritus, todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto´´_

Han pasado 5 días del festival y cada día me siento mas y mas feliz, ya que paso con Levi todos los días, desde ese día siempre me pasa buscando al salón en los recesos para que comamos en el jardín, en otras ocasiones me lleva a la azotea y otras veces nos escabullimos entre los salones vacios para divertirnos un rato (/).

En estos días aunque todavía no me ha dicho que le gusto ni nada por el estilo, pero bueno tampoco que el fuera de los que expresan sus sentimientos, a decir verdad no estoy seguro si le gusto o no, la mayoría de los recesos se la pasa regañándome por las clases y se toma la molestia de explicarme las cosas que no entiendo o sea muchas cosas.

Sé que él no es una persona muy sociable y el intenta enseñarme lo que significa mucho para mí, si no estamos repasando alguna clase me pongo a contarle la primera cosa que se me viene a la cabeza aun que el a duras penas dice unas cuantas palabras diarias y aun que él diga que solo hablo tonterías sé que me pone atención ya que gradualmente contesta y se acuerda de lo que digo, aun no puedo creer que puedo estar a su lado, por eso aprecio mucho el tiempo que se dedica a estar conmigo.

\- Hey! mocoso, concéntrate - _golpeándome la cabeza con el libro-_

\- auu! Levi eso dolió - _sobándome la cabeza lo mire con ojos de cachorro-_

\- Deja de poner esa cara de retrasado - _dijo volteando a ver de nuevo el cuaderno-_

De algo me he dado cuenta en estos días y es que a Levi le gustan mis ojos aunque se queje de mi cara, siempre que nos tocamos me mira tan profundamente no deja de ver mis ojos, también en sus regaños evita mirarme a la cara por lo que siempre le ando haciendo ojitos para que se calme. El sonido de la campana se hiso presente indicándonos que debíamos volver a clases.

\- E..tto… Levi - _dije haciendo que nos detuviéramos-_

\- mhm? -

\- ¿Puedo llegar mañana a tu casa? - _por lo que era sábado y no tendríamos que venir al colegio-_

\- Claro - _dijo sin ganas-_

\- ¿En serio? - _mis ojos brillaban estaba tan contento-_

\- No te hagas ideas mocoso, mañana te seguiré enseñando -

\- No me estaba haciendo de ideas raras -

\- Ha… ¿en serio? - _se acerco detrás de mí y paso su mano sobre mis hombros, sentí como acercaba su rostro al mío, por lo que cerré los ojos esperando su beso_ \- ¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿esperabas algo? - _soltándome de su agarre siguió avanzando-_

\- Levi, espérame! -

Al día siguiente fui a la casa de Levi al llegar me recibió Kuchel y le dije que había venido a estudiar.

\- Awww! Eren me alegro tanto de verte- _me abraso casi quitándome la respiración_ \- Que bueno que hayas venido a estudiar -

\- Si! Levi me está enseñando - _dije contento-_

\- Ves! te dije que era bueno -

\- Ah!? -

\- Bueno Levi esta es su habitación, pasa -

\- Gracias, con su permiso - _entre a la casa intentando recordar donde estaba todo, subí las escaleras y toque a la puerta de Levi, este abrió y entramos-_

Su habitación era realmente grande parecía un apartamento, tenía una mesa hasta una mini biblioteca en la esquina.

\- ¿Hiciste la tarea que te deje? -

\- Si… aun que no se si lo hice bien… - _le extendí el cuaderno con unos ejercicios que él me había dejado ayer-_

\- Valla, lo hiciste bien -

Seguimos repesando hasta que Kuchel toco la puerta para dejarnos unos bocadillos y decirnos que saldría a comprar unas cosas para la cena, ya estaba decidido que me quedaría a dormir, a si que ni me moleste en informarle a mi padre de mis planes ya que el no llega a casa los fines de semana.

\- Recuerda muy bien lo que te dije seguro lo preguntan en el examen - _estaba tan nervioso ya que estábamos solos en su casa_ \- Mocoso concéntrate -

\- E..estoy concentrado! -

Se acerco y empezó a devorar mi boca, mientras me conducía a su cama sin dejar el beso me recostó posicionándose encima de mí.

\- Le..levi - _dije por falta de aire_ \- Dijiste que me enseñarías -

\- Eso hago mocoso, te estoy enseñando tu asignatura favorita… -

Levi comenzó con su ritual, metiendo sus manos adentro de mi ropa empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en los sitios justos, tomo mi pezón entre sus dedos moviéndolos y jugando con ellos, mis gemidos terminaban en la boca de Levi que no le daba tregua al beso, siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo, mientras nuestras erecciones chocaban la una con la otra.

\- Lámelo - _se sentó y acerco mi cara a su gran miembro-_

Empecé a lamer con la puntita de mi lengua su glande, sin perderme en ningún momento las expresiones de Levi, él también miraba fijamente como me deleitaba probando de su miembro, pasaba mi lengua desde sus testículos hasta su glande subiendo y bajando, Levi me tomo del pelo e introdujo todo su miembro en mi boca, afianzo mas el agarre y empezó a marcar un ritmo de las embestidas.

\- Es suficiente - _alejando mi boca de su erección-_ Lámelos -

Puso 2 dedos enfrente de mi boca, abrí mi boca para empezar a lamerlos luego los saco y me volvió a recostar en la cama, tomo mis piernas y las separo, dejando mi entrada al descubierto.

\- Hoy voy a entrar aquí - _dijo mientras con uno de sus dedos delineaba mi entrada_ -

\- Que! no, esa cosa no entrara _-intentando cerrar mis piernas siendo esto no voy efectivo ya que Levi se puso en medio de estas-_

\- Que dices, mira… _-mientras metía 2 dedos de una, provocando que arqueara mi espalda mientras gemía por la intromisión_ \- Vez como me recibes - _dijo introduciendo el tercer dedo y simulando la penetración, no podía evitar gemir, sus dedos tocaban habilidosamente un punto que me volvía loco-_ Veo que estas gozando mucho -

Saco sus dedos de mi entrada, separo mis piernas, puso la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y de una estocada lo metió, un grito de dolor salió de mi boca mientras mi cuerpo temblaba del dolor debajo de Levi, no se comparaba a los dedos, sentía como su gran miembro me estaba rompiendo por dentro, mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir.

\- Relájate Eren… - _ese tono tan cálido ayudo a relajarme, cuando noto que mi respiración volvía a la normalidad dijo_ \- Me empezare a mover -

Empezó con suaves embestidas, sentía su miembro salir y hacerse espacio dentro mío una y otra vez, mientras alcanzaba ese punto, levanto una de mis piernas y la puso en su hombro para profundizar la penetración sacando gemidos y jadeos de mi parte llenando toda la habitación de ruidos obscenos, mientras que con su otra mano tocaba mi erección al ritmo de sus embestidas, estas fueron subiendo rápidamente su profundidad y velocidad, volviéndome loco, gemía y le pedía más.

\- Ma..a..s Le…evi, ma…s dur..o -

Hasta que no aguante mas y entre gemidos me corrí en su mano, luego de unas penetraciones mas Levi se vino adentro mío.

* * *

 _ **:3 Preguntas? dudas? comentarios?**_

 _ **nus vemos minna! seguro mañana o el domingo pongo el siguiente capi 3**_


	5. Experiencia

**Capitulo 5**

 _`` La experiencia no tiene valor ético alguno, es simplemente el nombre que damos a nuestros errores ´´_

La luz de sol entraba por la ventana, empecé abrir mis ojos para ver la hora, eran las 8am todo mi cuerpo pesaba, me dolía la espalda, busque a Levi con la mirada pero no le encontré, intente pararme y sentí una punzada en mi cadera, estaba seguro que hoy no podría caminar normal, con todo el dolor del mundo intente dirigirme al baño.

\- ¿ah? en qué momento me puse la pijama… ¿Habrá sido Levi? También me baño! -

Intente recordarme lo de lo que había pasado pero lo único que recordaba era el dolor en mi trasero, regrese al cuarto para vestirme, iba bajando las gradas en busca de Levi cuando Kuchel apareció.

\- Buenos días Eren - _dijo acercándose para abrasarme-_

\- Muy Buenos días -

\- Has de tener hambre ya que ayer no cenaste, vine pero dijo Levi que estabas cansado de tanto estudiar y te quedaste dormido -

\- ¿Eh!? si, si es que Levi enseña muy duro - _si… duro en muchos sentidos-_ Hablando de Levi ¿Sabe donde esta? -

\- ¿Qué no te lo dijo? Levi sale todos los domingos -

\- Ah! ¿En serio? y ¿ A dónde va? -

\- Pues jamás me dice, pero estoy segura que a donde su novia - _no importa cuántas veces lo oiga… todas duelen exactamente igual-_

Ya que Levi no estaba, me despedí de Kuchel para regresar a mi casa tomé mis cosas cuando mi teléfono sonó.

\- Hola! Eren ¿Cómo estás? ¿puedo llegar a tu casa? - _era Armin, ¿por que llamaría tan temprano?-_

\- Claro! pero ahorita no estoy en casa, pero llego como en 2 horas -

\- ¿Qué? ¿no estás en casa? ¿y donde estas? - _-tarde o temprano tendría que decirle de esto a Armin, así que sería mejor si se lo digo ya-_

\- Pues… mhmm - _hice una pausa buscando las mejores palabras-_ En casa de Levi -

\- QUE! ¿Cómo? - _ha… no se escucha muy feliz-_

\- En la casa te explico… -

Luego de un largo viaje en el cual estuve pensando la mejor manera de explicarle a Armin mi situación sin que este me regañe, pero por más que pensaba era inútil y no se me ocurría nada, a si que solo me quedaba decirle las cosas como me salieran. Prepare unos bocadillos en lo que esperaba a Armin, cuando sonó el timbre, fui y abrí la puerta.

\- EREN! - _Armin entro de un solo, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros-_

\- Hola Armin - _intentaba sonar de los más natural-_

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estabas en la casa de Levi? ¿Estás amenazando a Levi con algo? ¿Qué es lo que hacías tan temprano en su casa? ¿Te quedaste a dormir? - _Armin seguía bombardeándome con sus preguntas, cada una más rara que la otra-_

\- Ya! Armin cálmate no puedo ni pensar con tantas preguntas -

\- Bien! entonces dime ¿Qué pasa? -

\- Ok… Tengo algún tipo de relación con Levi - _lo solté lo más rápido que pude cerrando con fuerza mis ojos, y entre abrí uno para ver la reacción de Armin_ -

\- Q..QUEEEE! como es eso posible, ¿Cómo ocurrió? -

Le conté la historia lo más parecida a la realidad que pude. Armin se quedo unos segundos pensando, lo que venía seguramente no sería bueno.

\- Eren! ¿estás seguro que tienen una relación? - _se notaba preocupado y algo perturbado-_

\- Bueno… no sé si debería llamarle relación… - _en realidad ni yo sé que tengo con Levi_ \- pero, ¿por qué esa cara Armin? ¿no te agrado la noticia? por fin puedo estar con la persona que me gusta-

\- No… no es eso, lo que pasa es que - _sentí como dudaba en contestar_ \- Hay un rumor, o sea nadie lo ha confirmado, pero en base al escándalo que paso el día del festival… - _volvió a guardar silencio, como meditando sus palabras a usar-_ Dicen que Levi está saliendo con un famoso empresario su nombre es… -

\- Erwin Smith - _dijimos los 2 al unisonó, hubo un silencio incomodo-_

\- ¿Y tú lo crees Armin? - _pregunte curioso-_

\- Preferiría no meterme Eren, ya que es tu decisión -

\- Por favor Armin necesito saber tu opinión -

\- Yo no puedo afirmar nada mientras no esté seguro de eso, como mencione antes puede que sea solo un rumor que traen los de la sección -

\- ¿Tú crees que no son nada? -

\- Pues a lo que me refiero es que, mientras no lo vea, no puedo confirmar si andan o no! -

La plática llego a su fin con las recomendaciones rutinarias de Armin de no sacar conclusiones sin estar 100% seguro antes y que debo de hablar con Levi ya que según Armin estamos yendo muy rápido, entonces lo decidí, mañana le preguntaría a Levi lo que piensa de mi.

* * *

Al día siguiente. Me disponía a ir a mi casa, dado que las clases ya estaban terminadas, nunca he podido decirle a Levi que salgamos después de clases, ya que los de la primera sección tienen clases especiales por lo que salen 1 hora después, pero hoy quería irme con Levi para poder preguntarle sin interrupciones así que en la mañana disimuladamente le pregunte si tenía algo que hacer hoy y como dijo que no, pensé que sería buena idea que saliéramos, seguramente si se lo decía en el momento diría que no y se negaría rotundamente, pero si me quedo y lo espero ya no tendrá como negarse. Sería la primera vez que caminamos juntos después del colegio.

Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar cuando vi a Armin salir y dirigirse al portón del colegio .

\- Oii! Armin! - _Moví la mano en señal de saludo-_

\- Eren! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? - _dijo mientras se acercaba-_

\- Pues estaba buscando a Levi -

\- Si lo buscas, vi que se fue hacia el parqueo de profesores -

\- Gracias! Armin - _lo abrace y me despedí de el-_

Me dirigí hacia el parqueo de profesores, mientras buscaba a Levi, hasta que lo encontré estaba afuera del parqueo de profesores enfrente de la calle, me empecé a acercar a él cuando vi ese famoso Lamborghini estacionarse enfrente de él y como un hombre alto de pelo amarillo salía de este, rodeando el carro se acerco a Levi y lo beso.

Mis pies dejaron de moverse, sentía pesado el cuerpo como si cadenas me ataran al piso, no podía apartar la mirada, vi como aquella persona besaba con pasión a Levi y como aquellas manos se posaban en su cintura recorriendo su espalda. Levi corto el beso pareciese que estaba enojado vi como sus labios se movieron como si estuvieran hablando de algo, aquella persona abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Levi entrara y cuando cerró la puerta dio media vuelta y por casualidad nuestros ojos se encontraron, parece que se sorprendió al ver a alguien ahí por lo que me sonrió en un gesto de saludarme pero esa sonrisa solo duro un segundo, su semblante cambio repentinamente pareciese como si me conociera y dedicándome una sonrisa de superioridad se adentro al carro y lo arranco.

* * *

La alarma me despertó en la mañana mi cabeza dolía como nunca, no quería ir al colegio, no quería encontrarme con Levi, no quería seguir viendo una y otra vez aquella escena en mi mente, me estaba volviendo loco, me senté en la cama y puse mis manos sobre mi cara me quede unos minutos a así intentando superar el dolor en mi pecho cuando, golpearon fuertemente mi puerta, era mi padre gritándome por cosas que no entendía, mi mente estaba en otro lugar no podía escuchar con claridad sus insultos cuando escuche como la puerta se abrió bruscamente mi padre se acerco a mí y me proporción un puñetazo en la cara mientras que seguía gritando a saber qué cosas.

\- De nuevo en la cara _-pensé-_

Parece que le enojo mas el no recibir respuesta de mi parte por lo que me dio 4 golpes más en el cuerpo, dejándome tirado en el suelo escuche como salió de mi cuarto.

\- Estupendo, mi día no podía ser mejor - _intente levantarme, e ir al colegio, si él se llegara a enterar que falte seguro me mata a golpes-_

Las clases fueron normales, mi cuerpo me dolía, la cabeza me daba vueltas pero el dolor no se comparaba con esta incomodidad en mi pecho. La clase de educación física llego a su fin con el dolor de cadera y los golpes de mi padre el simple hecho de moverme era todo un logro, por lo que ese clase fue todo un calvario, el maestro me eligió para guardar los materiales en el almacén, empecé a organizar las cosas dentro del almacén cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, me voltee hacia la puerta cuando vi a jean estaba apoyado en la puerta con esa cara de caballo altanera que tiene.

\- ¿Y hoy que es lo que quieres? - _Jean se empezó a cortar la distancia entre nosotros_ \- ¿Qué quieres jean? déjate de bromas -

Intente ignorarlo y pasar de largo para salir, pero él me sujeto de la muñeca empecé a forcejar el agarre, pero rápidamente me tumbo en uno de los colchones del almacén, posicionándose arriba de mi.

\- Hey! idiota! ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? suéltame de una buena vez - _luchaba por intentar quitármelo de encima con muy poco éxito, mi cuerpo dolía sentía que me faltaba fuerza, por más que luchara el cuerpo de jean no se movía-_

\- A mi no me puedes engañar, mi pequeño Eren _-¿engañar? de qué demonios está hablando este idiota-_ Dime Eren, ¿Por quién te la dejaste meter? -

\- Ahh!? - _estaba sorprendido, llevo una de sus manos a mi espalda y a nivel de mi cadera hiso una presión, provocando un quejido de mi parte-_ A..grrr… -

\- Ohh… parece que te dejo bastante mal - _tomo mis manos con una mano y las coloco arriba de mi cabeza-_

\- Suéltame Jean! - _grite-_

Intentaba forcejar pero su cuerpo sobre el mío y con mis manos en su agarre me era imposible moverme, con su otra mano empezó a levantar la camisa hasta llevarla a mis manos con un diestro movimiento ato mis manos con mi camisa y las amarro a una de las rejas, separo mis piernas y se puso entre ellas mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, se sentía tan asqueroso, besaba y lamia todo mi pecho cuando con una de sus manos me quito la mitad del pantalón dejándome semidesnudo bajo la mirada retorcida de Jean.

\- No! para idiota - _le gritaba para que parase pero jean no se detenía_ \- Por favor Jean, no, detente - _suplicaba entre sollozos, lo que provoco que Jean usara su camisa para taparme la boca-_

Mi cuerpo no respondía como deseaba, cada toque de Jean lo sentía tan repulsivo, quería que el parara se alejara de mi y dejara de tocarme con esas asquerosas manos, estaba en mis pensamientos cuando sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, pataleaba y le negaba con la cabeza con todo mi esfuerzo, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir me sentía tan miserable, sentía como él estaba forzando su entrada en mi, el dolor era insoportable arquee la espalda ante el dolor , cuando la puerta del almacén se abrió.

\- ¿Pero qué haces Jean? - _era Marco, que al ver la escena separo a jean rápidamente de mi-_

Los sucesos posteriores pasaban como en cámara lenta para mi, vi como Marco golpeaba a Jean, yo seguía atado sin poderme mover hasta que sentí como Marco me libero y ayudo a incorporarme, busque al imbécil que me había hecho esto pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, miraba como Marco decía algo pero todo parecía tan lento que no lo recuerdo bien.

Cuando desperté ya estaba en la enfermería tenía unas vendas en los golpes que me dio mi padre, mire al reloj y eran las 2pm había dormido 3 horas, faltaba 1 hora para que salieran los de mi sección, y ahí recordé al idiota de Jean… ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo como esto? ¿Tanto me odia? Estaba arto de las personas quería poder matarlos a todos para que me dejaran en paz. Pero Jean no era mi principal problema tenía que buscar a Levi para poder aclarar lo vi ese día, a si que espere hasta la hora en que salieran los de la primera sección para hablar con Levi.

Estaba afuera del salón esperando que Levi saliera, cuando salió rodeado de sus amigos como siempre.

\- Espera Levi - _le dije para evitar que siguieran avanzando, Levi les hiso una seña para que se fueran-_

\- Creí que estabas enfermo mocoso, no te vi en todo el día -

\- Si… algo así estuve en la enfermería -

\- ¿Tu padre de nuevo? - _llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla para acariciarla-_

\- No! bueno si, pero… - _hice una pausa-_ Quiero hacerte una pregunta - _Levi quito su mano de mi mejilla esperando mis palabras_ \- ¿Es cierto el rumor sobre ti y Erwin? -

 _Con su mirada gélida y con sus frías palabras contesto_ \- Si -

* * *

 **Bueno aquí ta algo tarde pero mejor que nunca... espero que les guste, empieza lo bueno :3 y gracias a todos por su apoyo 3**

 **bellmr- Nos encanta ver a Eren sufrir xD**

 **Fujimy- gracias por la corrección :3**

 **1- Pues aun estoy pensando en eso . no se si hacer que levi demuestre tanto sentimiento xD**

 **Michelle araisa- Sorry . puse a erwin, no me mates x.x**

 **MIT- Gracias *o* si yo se que seria lindo :3 pero levi es un chico maloo**

 **Valkenhain- besos .**


	6. Lagrimas

**Hoiii Minna ! hoy traje el cap mas rápido creo que el 7 también ya esta en camino.**

 **espero que lo disfruten :3**

 **Una pequeñita aclaración -**

 **yo se que levi es un hdp / pero no me maten x.x prometo que ya no sera tan malo con eren, por que yo se que parece que no quiere a eren y todo eso pero no es asi xD**

 **se que en este cap eren vuelve a sufrir pero eren es fuerte no se preocupen**

 **Gracias por el apoyo *o***

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 _Con su mirada gélida y con sus frías palabras contesto_ \- Si -

\- No juegues conmigo! - _pegándole en el pecho con mis manos echas puño_ \- Eres una… basura de persona, te odio! ¿Cómo pudiste? - _las lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse por mis mejillas-_ Te odio! TE ODIO -

\- … - _Levi se quedo quieto dejando que le pegara e insultara-_

 _-_ ¿Solo querías acostarte conmigo? -me separe un poco- Felicidades! lo conseguiste hoy te puedes ir con tu novio tranquilo que conseguiste lo que querías -

Ignorando mis palabras tomo con fuerza una de mis manos por la muñeca y empujo la manga del uniforme dejando vista las marcas hechas por el amarre anterior de Jean y con ojos furiosos pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? -

¿ _Me está intentando cambiar el tema?_

\- Que te importa! _-grite_ \- No somos nada - _intente zafarme pero Levi forzó mas su agarre_ \- No finjas preocupación por alguien que ni siquiera te interesa - _mi voz salía tenue, el llanto no cesaba y la expresión de Levi no cambiaba-_ ¿Es tan divertido jugar conmigo?

\- Creo que ya se te olvido lo que te dije aquel día mocoso-

\- ¿Ah!? - _de que está hablando-_

\- Deja de pensar estupideces y reconoce tu lugar -

Ah… si cierto… era de esperarse seguramente el solo quería matar el tiempo conmigo un rato, claro como fui tan tonto en no darme cuenta antes, era tan lógico jamás dijo que me quería o por lo menos que le gusto, como es que Levi iba a corresponder los sentimientos de alguien como yo, me hice ilusiones de algo que no existe estaba tan ciego era tan obvio.

\- Entiendo… - _lo voltee a ver con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_ \- Este… no es mi lugar… - _gire hacia atrás y empecé a caminar para alejarme de él, cuando sentí como jalo mi brazo hacia él haciéndome chocar contra su pecho me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza, se acerco a mi oído y con un tono sensual me susurro-_

\- Si eres tontito Eren, tu lugar está aquí -

Estaba confundido Levi hacia y decía dos cosas diferentes, no sabía ni que pensar, amaba estar entre sus brazos aun que Levi me lastime, no puedo dejar de querer estar con él.

\- Yo no te entiendo Levi - _sujete la camisa de Levi y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho_ \- Me haces sentir que me quieres a tu lado pero no soy el único para ti… - _fui interrumpido-_

\- ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? Hace ratos sonó la campana - _era el director Pixis, se acerco a nosotros para castigarnos, cuando vio a Levi_ \- ¿Ackerman? - _obvio era de esperarse que conociera a Levi siendo uno de los prodigios del colegio-_ \- ¿Qué hace tan tarde? -

\- Perdónenos director, mi compañero no se sentía bien - _dijo, mientras aflojaba un poco su abrazo-_

\- Entonces debería llevarlo a la enfermería -

\- Eso no será necesario - _dije_ \- Ya me siento mejor, gracias - _me aleje de Levi, para tomar mis cosas hice una reverencia al director y me fui corriendo del lugar, voltee a ver hacia atrás para ver si Levi me seguía pero, no tenía a nadie persiguiéndome, de nuevo estoy esperando algo que jamás vendrá._

 _``Si no deseas mucho, hasta las cosas mas pequeñas te parecerán grandes´´_

Al llegar a casa me fije que ahí estaba el carro de mi padre, estaba cansado había corrido lo más rápido que pude y antes de venir a la casa pase a un parque a distraerme un poco, entre con cuidado a la casa para no avisar que había llegado ya que era muy tarde esperaba que mi padre ya estuviera dormido pero cuando entre lo vi en la sala esperándome sentado en uno de los sofás, lo que vendría seguro no sería bueno.

\- Que son estas horas de venir -

\- Lo lamento padre, salí tarde del colegio - _intentaba explicar cuando mi padre se levanto del sofá, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero en lugar de un golpe fueron palabras…_

\- Me casare _-¿Cómo? ¿se casara? ¿con quién? estaba confundido-_ Esta casa es de tu madre, te puedes quedar con ella - _no estaba entendiendo la conversación, significa ¿que él se irá?_ \- No te preocupes por el dinero, te pondré el triple en la cuenta de siempre, podrás vivir con lujos y comprarte lo que necesites _-¿se está desasiendo de mi? ¿se canso de estar conmigo?_ \- Ya que nos mudaremos a América para la boda _-``nos mudaremos´´ se refiere a él y ¿su nueva familia?-_ Yo te mandare un número de teléfono por si ocurre alguna emergencia -

\- ¿Esta es la última vez que nos vemos? - _pregunte incrédulo, no podía asimilarlo mi padre me estaba dejando, se iría a formar otra familia y tener otro hijo._

\- Si Eren, me voy mañana en la madrugada -

Mi única familia se iría en unas pocas horas y lo único que podía pensar era en contar cuantas veces había abrazado a mi padre, y por más que pensaba no recordaba ninguna, ningún momento en el cual mi padre y yo fuimos verdaderamente padre e hijo.

\- Padre… ¿puedo abrazarlo por primera vez? - _esperaba una negativa, pero él se me acerco y me abrazo… era tan cálido… lo sabia… esa calidez no me pertenecía a mí, estaba reservada para otra persona pero esa calidez que me brindo solo duro unos segundos ya que se alejo cortando el abrazo._

\- Eren, se que eres fuerte lo heredaste de tu madre - _cogió unas maletas que estaban detrás del sofá, abrió la puerta y sin despedirse ni voltear a ver atrás cerró la puerta detrás de él, no escuche el sonido del carro por lo que me asome a la ventana y lo vi tomando un taxi, todo ese tiempo no había llorado pero cuando vi a mi padre subir al taxi una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, y ahí lo supe haa… esa sería la última escena que recordaría de él, frio como siempre y sin dudar un segundo se alejaba de mi._

Me dirigía hacia la cocina y vi las llaves del carro con la licencia y unos papeles sobre la mesa, subí las gradas y pase por el cuarto de mis padres estaba abierto, entre y note que estaba vacío se llevo todo menos las fotos, tome una foto donde estaba mi mama embarazada con mi padre en un jardín, esta era la única foto en donde estábamos los tres, salí cerrando esa puerta con llave.

La casa estaba silenciosa mas silenciosa que nunca, como mis sentimientos fueron dejados por Levi hoy era dejado por mi padre, avance hacia mi cuarto lo tenía tapizado con mis dibujos, algunos eran paisajes otros eran de mi madre me acerque al escritorio buscando mi libreta, si… lo había olvidado Levi tenía mi libreta, me tire en mi cama y escondí mi cara en las almohadas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?-

 _``El alma descansa cuando echa sus lagrimas, y el dolor se satisface con su llanto´´_

* * *

Me desperté al siguiente día tenía toda la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no quería ir al colegio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía miedo. Pero aun así fui al colegio el no ir solo sería contraproducente.

Una vez llegue al colegio las clases siguieron normalmente, por lo que note Jean no había venido al colegio algo bueno pasaba por fin, no tendría que estarlo viendo, ya era hora del receso no quería toparme con Levi por lo que salí no mas sonó la campana, empecé a buscar un lugar para esconderme de Levi cuando vi al equipo de baloncesto, se veían muy bien jugando habían dos estudiantes uno con un gran cuerpo bien formado pelo rubio y otro muy alto pelo café, eran un gran equipo entre ellos hacían todas las jugadas se pasaban la pelota con una gran sincronía, ahora que lo pensaba no estaba en ningún club sería bueno si me uniera algún equipo para entretenerme y el equipo de baloncesto no estaba mal.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos sonó la campana, tanto tiempo me había quedado viendo el partido, me dirigí hacia mi salón y al entrar marco me detuvo.

\- Eren Hola! -

\- Hola Marco - _conteste_ -

\- Levi te vino a buscar, le dije que ya te habías ido creo que te fue a buscar porque al rato regreso pero como vio que no estabas se fue de nuevo, ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Fue culpa de lo de jean? -

\- ¿Qué? no!, no te preocupes Marco, no pasa nada - _le sonreí y me senté en mi asiento-_

\- Bueno… todos creíamos que andaban juntos -me siguió y se sentó en el asiento de la par-

\- Nah! como alguien como yo podría andar con el… - _hice un pequeña pausa_ \- El tiene novio - _lo dije muy bajo._

\- ¿Cómo? no te escuche -

En eso entro el maestro y Marco regreso a su asiento, las clases finalizaron y ya éramos libres de regresar a nuestras casas con nuestras familias, me dirigí hacia mi casa fui caminando ya que no quería llegar rápido, ya que no habría nadie esperándome igual nunca hubo nadie que quisiera esperarme solo que ahora ya era consciente de eso y no quería llegar a casa, seguí caminando hasta que llegue me tarde el triple de lo que me tardo normalmente, me acerque cuando vi a alguien sentado en las gradas de enfrente de la puerta, ya seguro algún vagabundo resguardándose del frio.

\- Disculpe pero no se puede quedar aqu… -me quede mudo al notar quien era el que estaba sentado enfrente de mi- ¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso -

\- De quien crees que es la culpa _-me le quede viendo, sin duda estaba congelado su nariz y sus orejas estaban rojas ¿Por cuánto tiempo me habrá esperado?_ \- Porque me estas evitando he tenido que venir hasta tu casa -

\- ¿Pero como supiste donde vivo? -

\- Arlet me dijo -

\- ¿Armin? pero… ¿Por qué? -

\- Eso que importa, apúrate y abre la puerta - _se acerco para empujarme hacia la puerta_

Intente abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible pero estaba nervioso, y si me llega a preguntar por mi padre? que le digo? que se fue por que consiguió una mejor familia? o porque yo soy un estorbo?

\- Es increíble que inútil eres, no puedes ni abrir la puerta de tu casa - _tomo las llaves de mis manos y abrió la puerta._

Entre y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, aun no sabía por qué Levi estaba aquí y tenía miedo de preguntarle.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té? -

\- Algo caliente no estaría mal - _fui a preparar el té a la cocina y vi como Levi me seguía._

\- Lamento el desorden - _ya que el odia el desorden seguro se sentirá asqueado-_ Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para… -

\- No, importa - _me interrumpió_ \- No vine a ver tu casa después de todo -

Seguí preparando el té mientras Levi se sentaba en el comedor, busque unas galletas para que comiéramos y las lleve junto al té a la mesa, ahí estaba Levi leyendo unas hojas. ¡las hojas que dejo mi padre con las llaves! se me olvido guardarlas, me acerque poniendo la tasa y sirviendo el té

\- Parece que tu padre te dejo la casa -

\- Ah? Deberás que bien -

\- No pareces muy contento - _hiso el papel de un lado para voltearme a ver_.

\- Leer papeles ajenos es de mala educación - _tome los papeles con los documentos y los puse en una gaveta._

\- Pues si son tan importantes no deberías tenerlos tan a la vista -

\- No esperaba tener visita -

Levi no dijo nada solo tomo de su tasa mientras agarraba galletas, se miraba tan guapo haciendo algo tan simple como levantar la tasa, no podía evitar verlo, y ahí estaba yo dejándolo pasar a mi casa y ofreciéndole té a pesar que él se burlo de mí y solo está jugando conmigo, lo tenía como si nada hubiera pasado enfrente mío.

\- Si te me quedas viendo a si entenderé que quieres que te tome ahorita mismo - _bajo la tasa mientras me miraba de forma picara con una media sonrisa en sus labios._

\- Pe.. pero q.. que… tonterías dices - _voltee bruscamente a ver a otro lado_ \- Porque tendría yo que estarte viendo - _Levi se rio con una carcajada, lo mire sorprendido jamás lo había escuchado reír así._

\- De verdad que eres un mocoso - _decía entre risas, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿quién era esta persona y que hiso con Levi?_ \- Bueno da igual me quedare a dormir hoy -

\- ¿QUEEE? -

* * *

 **Preguntas? dudas? comentarios? :3 dejen reviews 3**


	7. Nueva familia

_Hoii minna! como están? aquí les traigo otro capiii espero que les guste._

 ** _Nota:_** _no se enojen con Levi / el es así por que es tsundere... Ok no! XD_

 _y eren pues no es que sea tonto lo que pasa es que el amor es ciego y te hace hacer cosas tontas._

 _Hasta el momento no había podido hacer el escenario en donde quiera que eren se desenvolviera, pero creo que con este capitulo me he acercado un poquito_

 _a lo que quiero hacer._

 _De nuevo me disculpo por el atraso gg x.x cuando ando post ando zombi por lo que escribir se me hace muy dificil, pero si mas aqui ta el capi_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **-** Claro ¿cómo esperas que me vaya a estas horas de la noche? -

\- Yo no te pedí que vinieras -

Levi se acerco a mí y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron quede sorprendido, Levi tenía expresión que jamás había visto era totalmente diferente a la usual era más… cálida y suave como si estuviera viendo algo muy preciado, levanto su mano y con un suave movimiento acaricio mi mejilla, rápidamente empuje su mano de mi mejilla, y lo reprendí con la mirada.

\- Ya basta! Levi, ya me canse , estoy arto de todo esto vienes a mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado y estas aquí enfrente mío intentando tocarme y en serio ya no quiero verte mas, deberías irte -

A Levi pareció molestarle mis palabras ya que cambio su mirada y con fuerza me abrazo por alrededor de mis brazos dejándome inmóvil, con mis brazos a lado de mi cuerpo intentaba separarlos para quitarme del abrazo de Levi pero él era más fuerte.

\- Eren… escúchame -

\- No! suéltame - _seguí forcejando._

\- Significas algo para mí -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Significo una revolcada ocasional? ¿Excepto los domingos que son de tu novio? -

\- No, mocoso - _Levi me sujeto de los hombros y me zarandeo con fuerza_ \- Escucha bien, que solo lo diré una vez, no eres un juego para mí, no tuviera sexo con alguien por diversión, yo me acosté contigo por que quiera hacerte el amor -

 _¿Ah!? ¿Qué acaba de decir? esta insinuando que le ¿importo?¿No estaba jugando conmigo?_

\- ¿Qué? deja de bromear! no es gracioso -

Levi se enojo por mi comentario por lo que me beso de repente, forcejeando por entrar a mi boca intentaba separarme de él con todas mis fuerzas, pero Levi empezó a besarme tiernamente juntando y separando sus labios lentamente podía sentir su cariño a través de su beso, por lo que se me hiso imposible seguir resistiendo, corto el beso y aun con sus manos a mi alrededor topo su frente con la mía.

\- Eren… deja quedarme por hoy -

 _Jamás había visto a Levi tan vulnerable, el tono de su voz, su mirada, sus expresiones, sus toques todo era tan diferente a lo usual hacia que cualquier signo de furia se desvaneciera, ¿por qué era tan débil ante Levi?¿por qué no podía decirle ¨no¨? voltee a ver a Levi separando nuestras frentes-_ Tu eres mi persona especial, la única, posees todo sobre mi pero yo también Levi… yo también quiero ser el único para ti, sé que soy una persona egoísta porque quiero el corazón de Levi solo para mí, no quiero compartirlo con Erwin ni con nadie -

 _Levi asintió soltándome de su abrazo, empecé a avanzar y note que Levi no me seguía me detuve y le dije_ \- Vamos - _extendiéndole la mano_ \- Mi padre ya no vive aquí pero no puedes dormir en su habitación y no tengo cuarto para invitados - _Levi tomo mi mano y seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a mi dormitorio._

 _-_ ¿Tu padre salió de viaje? - _pregunto._

\- No… él se fue por que se volverá a casar, y como soy un estorbo para su vida decidió dejarme atrás - _dije sin afectarme, restándole importancia como si hablara de lo más normal del mundo-_ ¿Quieres entrar primero al baño? - _le pregunte en un intento de cambiar el tema._

\- Si… -

Una vez que Levi salió, le ofrecí unas pijamas que tenia guardadas ya que no me las ponía porque eran muy grandes para mi, luego me dispuse a entrar al baño, cuando salí Levi se encontraba sentado en mi pequeño escritorio me acerque y note que estaba viendo mis libretas de dibujo.

\- En todas las libretas has dibujado a la misma mujer -

\- Si! es realmente hermosa ¿verdad? -

\- Si… y ¿Quién es ella? -

\- Es mi mama -

\- Realmente te pareces a ella - _volvió a ver los dibujos como comparándome con ella_ \- Hoy que lo recuerdo nunca he hablado con ella, a pesar que nuestros padres son amigos, aun no la he conocido espero que algún día me la presentes -

\- No puedo hacer eso - _baje la mirada, empezándose a nublar por la lagrimas-_ Ella murió hace mucho tiempo - _dije triste._

\- Lo lamento… no debí preguntar -

\- No, no importa no es algo que pretendía ocultar de todas maneras… -moví _mis manos de un lado a otro en señal de negación_ \- Hay tantos dibujos de ella… porque ansiaba ver todas sus expresiones desde un regaño hasta una de consuelo- _tome una de las libretas y pase suavemente mi mano en uno de los dibujos_ \- Dibuje todas y cada una de ellas y cuando la necesitaba miraba mis dibujos imaginándome las palabras que ella me diría -

Levi guardo silencio, parece que no sabe que palabras de aliento decirme, así que me aleje dispuesto a ponerme mi pijama, cerraba los botones lentamente aguardando mas el silencio que teníamos, me acosté en la cama de lado como en posición fetal, viendo hacia donde estaba Levi y me cubrí con una de las sabanas.

\- Ella… - _empecé hablar, mientras mis lagrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas_ \- Murió el día de mi nacimiento… Parece ser que nuestras sangres no eran compatibles, no entiendo muy bien pero nos hacíamos daño mutuamente, mi padre dice que aun sabiendo los riesgos de tenerme mi mama quiera completar el embarazo… - _hice una pequeña pausa buscando fuerza para continuar_ \- El parto se complico… y pues… -

Levi sin dejarme terminar se levanto de la silla, se acostó en la cama y con suma delicadeza me abrazo, tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, solo sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda en modo a tranquilizarme todo era tan relajante, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir mis quejidos se ahogaban en mi garganta, sujete a Levi de su pijama y me quede llorando en sus brazos toda la noche.

\- Eren! despierta - _-escuchaba la voz de Levi de fondo._

\- Mhmn… - _me revolví en la cama, quería seguir durmiendo._

\- Ya! mocoso levántate de una buena vez - _Levi jalo las sabanas, haciendo que me callera de la cama._

\- Ou-ouch - _me sobe la cabeza por el golpe._

\- Apúrate, cámbiate, tenemos que ir al colegio -

Lo había olvidado, aun estamos a mediados de semana, con pesar me levante quería seguir durmiendo me cambie rápidamente y baje, Levi estaba haciendo el desayuno eran 4 rebanadas de tocino con 2 huevos encima, Levi también podía cocinar obvio -no hay cosa que él no pueda hacer- me senté en la mesa muy contento porque comería un desayuno preparado por Levi, por lo que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Quita esa cara de idiota - _se acerco poniendo el planto en la mesa._

\- Pero ¿Por qué? estoy tan feliz ya que comeré algo preparado por ti -

\- tck - _hiso un chasquido con su lengua y se sentó a comer, pasamos unos minutos en silencio mientras comíamos hasta que Levi hablo_ \- Le llame a mi padre - _no entendía a que se refería_ \- Y dice que no hay problema, igual tenemos una habitación que no ocupamos y mama se pondrá feliz al tenerte ahí -

\- ¿¡E-eh!? -

\- A sí que prepara tus maletas -

\- Si-sigo sin entender… -

\- ¿Qué no escuchas? desde hoy vivirás en mi casa -

Como si hablara de lo más normal del mundo Levi siguió comiendo el desayuno, por otro lado yo estaba estupefacto aun no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando.

\- Pero… ¿cuando le hablaste a tu padre? -

\- Ayer -

\- ¿? - _incline mi cabeza._

\- Luego de que te durmieras, de tanto llorar - _solo recordar lo de ayer, me ponía rojo como tomate -que vergüenza- el recordar que me quede dormido por haber llorado toda la noche-_ A sí que apresúrate y recoge las cosas que más necesites, el fin de semana vendremos por lo demás -

Habíamos terminado las clases y nos dirijamos a la casa de Levi estaba muy inseguro, ¿Por qué habré aceptado quedarme en su casa? por fin llegamos a su casa, Levi abrió la puerta mostrando a una feliz Kuchel.

\- Eren! - _se lanzo a abrasarme_ \- Estoy tan feliz, que bueno que decidiste quedarte con nosotros en lo que Grisha anda fuera del país -

Voltee a ver a Levi, parece ser que no dijo la verdad acerca de mi padre, le agradecí con la mirada ya que prefería ahorrarme explicaciones acerca del tema.

\- Claro muchas gracias por dejarme quedar -

\- No hay de que, sabes que eres más que bienvenido entre nosotros - _soltando el abraso._

\- Eren… -sonó una voz femenina.

\- Mikasa! tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado? - _me acerque a saludarle cuando de repente ella me abrazo con fuerza_ \- Mi-ka-sa me la-s-ti-mas - _le decía mientras golpeaba suavemente su hombro para que ella aflojara su agarre._

\- Eren… estoy tan feliz de verte -

\- Yo también me alegro que estés bien - _le dije una vez liberado de su agarre._

A si mis días en mi nueva casa comenzaron.

* * *

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que mi padre se fue, y yo estaba viviendo en la casa de los Ackerman todos los días eran divertidos, los desayunos y las cenas siempre las hacíamos juntos, por primera vez en toda mi vida estaba conociendo lo que se sentía tener una familia de verdad, El padre y la madre de Levi me trataban como otro hijo, Kuchel hasta me decoro la habitación y me daba pequeños obsequios de vez en cuando, el señor Kenny casi no pasaba en la casa pero lo poco que estaba era muy bueno conmigo, si les traía algo a Mikasa y Levi también me traía algo a mí, hasta Mikasa me trataba como otro miembro de la familia, todo era perfecto rápidamente me encariñe con todos en la casa formando lazos que atesoraba con todo mi corazón, para decirles que hasta de la señora que llegaba hacer limpieza me encariñe, mis días desde que llegue a esta casa fueron todos felices.

Hasta en el colegio todo había cambiado, pasaba aun más tiempo con Levi todos los días nos íbamos juntos de regreso a casa y hasta los domingos dejo de salir para quedarse conmigo, Levi era sumamente atento conmigo, tampoco habíamos mencionado a Erwin desde aquel día en mi casa, esta vez sentía que de verdad éramos una pareja.

También había descubierto muchas cosas acerca de Levi como que odia las cosas dulces, las cosas mal hechas, los animales y la suciedad, le gusta el té, hacer ejercicio por las tardes y a mí me gusta ayudarle me siento encima de él mientras hace pechadas, además le encanta leer y asear su cuarto También parece que le divierte mucho el molestarme o hacerme pasar vergüenza por lo que pasa provocándome todo el rato, desde que vivo con él me ha ido mejor en los estudios, Levi es un tutor extremadamente estricto no me deja ni una brecha de distracción por lo que no he podido dibujar mucho, hasta el momento Levi se niega a devolverme mi libreta he entrado en múltiples ocasiones a su habitación pero hasta el momento aun no la encuentro pero aprovecho a completar otra libreta con dibujos de Levi cuando se descuida, está haciendo limpieza, ejercicio o leyendo un libro aprovecho y le dibujo.

Por otro lado desde aquel incidente con el idiota cara de caballo intento por todos los medios no quedar solo con él al algún lugar básicamente paso huyendo constantemente creo que Levi ya lo noto pero aun no me ha preguntado nada, en cuanto a mí, me uní al club de basquetbol, el cual me gusto mucho a pesar de no ser tan alto, se me daba bastante bien.

Y aquí estaba yo, en el club entrenando con mis sempais, en lo que esperaba la hora de salida de Levi para volver a casa.

\- Eren pasa el balón - _hablo Reiner _sempai era rubio con un enorme cuerpo y muy varonil._

\- Voy - _pase el balón con fuerza, pero fue detenido por_ _Bertholt_sempai el cual era un chico pelo castaño demasiado alto para mi gusto con cara de despistado._

\- No tan rápido Eren, no dejare que anoten -

Termino el juego y me dirigí hacia las duchas para quitarme el sudor y quitarme el uniforme de deporte, mire la hora.

\- Oh! por dios que tarde es - _me puse el uniforme que usamos a diario y salí rápido a buscar a Levi despidiéndome de los sempais_ \- Nos vemos mañana - _les dije despidiéndome con la mano mientras salía por la puerta y ahí estaba como siempre cuando me tardo, sentado en una de las bancas de la cancha leyendo un libro mientras me espera-_ Perdón… el partido se tardo un poco -

\- Vámonos - _cerro el libro y nos dispusimos a caminar hacia el parqueo donde Levi deja su carro, desde que vivo con el venimos y vamos en carro todos los días._

\- Nee! sabes por primera vez casi le ganamos a los sempais, estuvo muy reñido, si no hubiera… - _y así empiezan nuestras conversaciones empiezo a hablar como radio mientras que Levi se limita a contestarme con sonidos o monosílabos, hasta que llegamos a la casa, y como de costumbre Levi se detuvo a unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa, paso su mano alrededor de mi cuello y me acerco a él depositando un beso demandante en mis labios, abrí mi boca permitiéndole entrar y jugar con mi lengua-_ L-levi - _jadeaba su nombre, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración hasta que Levi decidió cortar el beso, yo estaba completamente rojo y necesitado de mas, no podía creer que un simple beso de Levi provocara tanto en mi cuerpo._

 _-_ phfs - _Levi bufo al ver el estado en el que me dejo._

 _-_ Hey! no te burles, es tu culpa -

\- ¿Mía? -

\- Claro que siiii -

Seguíamos en lo nuestro debatiendo de quien era la culpa mientras Levi arrancaba el carro para ir a casa por lo que no notamos que enfrente de nosotros al otro lado de la calle se encontraba un carro y la persona de adentro nos miraba atentamente con odio y rencor.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por su apoyo *o*_

 **Fujimy:** _No! hoy se equivoco ya que a jean aun le falta por hacer xD pobre Eren *WUAJAJA*_

 **Naancii** : _Si eren no se lo merece pero... bueno el ama a levi ahaahah pero por lo menos en este cap se defendio ya es algo D:_

* * *

 ** _*o* Reviews *o*_**


	8. Conflictos

**CAPITULO 8**

 _ **Agosto.-**_

Ya van 4 meses desde que vivo aquí y de que Levi se convirtiera en mi tutor privado, mis notas van en aumento, siempre estoy alerta con respecto a Jean, e intento no quedarme a solas con él, pero como siempre el anda rondando cerca mío, una vez puso muchos papeles con un pene dibujado, dentro de mi casillero, Jean dice que no fue el, pero él es el único que tiene tanto tiempo libre como para molestarme, las cosas en la casa de los Ackerman van igual de bien, cuando llego ayudo a Kuchel en los quehaceres de la casa, luego paso hablando con Mikasa de las cosas que hicimos en el día y luego mas noche a la hora de tomar la ducha Levi a veces me dice para ir a su cuarto con el pretexto de que me enseñara alguna clase, pero en realidad nos la pasamos teniendo sexo toda la noche, a decir verdad es un problema para mi, ya que al siguiente día tenemos colegio y luego ando caminando raro, por otro lado parece que a Levi le encanta cuando lo hacemos en su cuarto, porque siempre me susurra cosas al oído como -``baja la voz que pueden oírnos´´ o ``gimes tan fuerte que despertaras a todos´´- y siempre tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

\- Levi, por favor… hoy no - _le pedía mientras estaba tendido en su cama con Levi entre mis piernas semidesnudo, no niego la vista era exquisita pero…-_ Mañana iremos a jugar contra un colegio, y si lo hacemos no podre caminar ni mucho menos jugar bien -

\- ¿mhmm? parece que tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo, mira - _paso su mano sobre mi entrepierna-_

\- hmm… A-ahh - _me tape rápido la boca, no podía evitar estremecerme ante el tacto de Levi._

\- ¿Ves? -

\- Le-Levi... por-por favor-

Metí mis manos para separar su mano de mi erección, el sujeto mis manos las puso en el respaldo de la cama, con mucha experiencia me quito la ropa y separo aun mas mis piernas, dejando a la vista mi entrada, Levi me miro con lujuria y relamiéndose los labios soltó el agarre de mis manos.

\- Si metes de nuevo tus manos no parare hoy, Eren -

Lleve mis manos a mi pecho, apretándolas en forma de puño, cerré fuerte los ojos y gire mi cabeza para ver hacia la ventana, Levi se me acerco y me deposito un beso en la mejilla buscando mi boca, cuando la encontró forzó su entrada en ella, mientras sus manos recorrían ágilmente mi torso, no podía evitar sacar uno que otro gemido, mi cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente ante las caricias de Levi.

Con la punta de su lengua empezó a delinear mi cuerpo desde mi mentón, mi ombligo bajando hasta mi miembro, pasaba su lengua jalando mi prepucio y lamiendo mi glande, metió mi miembro en su boca y empezó a simular embestidas, cada vez más rápidas estaba a punto de llegar cuando Levi paro, sacando mi miembro de su boca

\- Eso mocoso, no metiste las manos buen chico - _me sobo los cabellos, mientras levantaba mis caderas apoyándolas en sus piernas y poniendo su punta en mi entrada_ \- Relájate, Eren -

\- Por favor, no la metas, solo por hoy - _le pedí con los ojos llorosos y en el tono más suave que pude-_ Te la puedo lamer si deseas, pero no la metas, por favor… -

Pero Levi ignoro mi suplica y sentí como su miembro iba haciéndose paso dentro de mí, como mis entrañas le daban la bienvenida y lo dejaban entrar sin mayor problema, arqueaba mi espalda y sujete las sabanas con fuerza ya que la incomodidad de invasión no se quitaba Levi trataba de consolarme y esperaba a que yo me acostumbrara para moverse, me daba besos en la boca bajando por mi cuello y delineando mi clavícula, mientras que con una mano estimulaba mi erección y con la otra pellizcaba uno de mis pezones.

\- Tu interior es tan caliente… se siente tan bien… -

\- L-lev a-ahhh... ahh... -

Estire mis brazos para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo por el cuello, el se acerco dejando sujetarme a él, sujeto mis piernas para asegurar sus embestidas.

\- Eren... empezare a moverme -

Ese día Levi, no cumplió su palabra y no me soltó en toda la noche, al siguiente día no pude participar en el torneo de práctica.

 _ **Septiembre.-**_

Por fin terminaron los exámenes, y Levi prometió darme una recompensa si quedaba entre los primeros 3 de mi sección, y gracias a que he tenido a Levi enseñándome sobre una gran diversidad de cosas he podido defenderme bastante bien en muchas asignaturas que representaban un problema para mi, también mi promedio ha subido considerablemente, pero no estoy tan contento por eso, si no, porque la recompensa que me dará Levi será una cita, nuestra primera cita, me he esforzado tanto para estos exámenes que pase estudiando todo el mes pasado, tengo la esperanza de haber logrado un buen lugar, todo por el bien de una cita con Levi.

\- Eren, Eren! EREN! -

\- Armin! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas en el oído? -

\- Tu mente se fue en no sé donde, ¿me estabas escuchando? -

\- Eh… no -

\- Ahf - _suspiro Armin_ \- Te dije que ya están las notas -

\- ¿Qué?! - _grite conmocionado_ \- ¿Y cómo me fue? ¿Pase? -

\- ¿Quieres ir verlas? -

Fuimos corriendo a ver las notas y como siempre toda la multitud de gente enfrente del muro donde ponen las notas impidiendo dejarme ver las notas, me metí con fuerza entre las personas empujando algunas para lograr llegar hasta el papel con las notas.

Logre salir del montón de gente para tirarme sobre Armin para abrazarlo.

\- Lo logre! Armin, lo logre! - _saltaba de felicidad había logrado quedar en el segundo lugar de mi sección-_

\- Felicidades Eren -

Voltee a ver a un lado y estaba Levi con sus amigos, le vi a los ojos y le sonreí emocionado haciendo la seña de amor y paz con mis dedos, al parecer entendió que lo había logrado ya que se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada seguidos de sus amigos.

Unos días después, como Levi había prometido me llevo al acuario, yo lo elegí ya que de niño jamás pude venir.

\- Levi.. - _me acerque apenado_ \- Se que estamos en el acuario pero… intente hacerte algo de comer para que no tuvieras el estomago vació - _le extendí un recipiente con la comida._

Me había costado mucho prepararle la comida a Levi hasta le pedí ayuda a Kuchel para practicar, estuve intentando desde hace días, hasta tuve un que otro accidente y aun que hoy tenga curitas por toda la mano, prepararle la comida a Levi había valido la pena.

\- ¿Por qué haces comida? si sabes que comeremos aquí -

\- Bueno… perdón, solo quería agradarte -

Levi hiso un chasquido con la boca y siguió caminando, guarde el recipiente en el bolsón y seguí a levi, pasamos por un camino rodeado de las enormes peceras con muchos animales, hasta que llegamos donde los pingüinos, eran tan lindos que hasta les di de comer, lo seguían a uno y hacían piruetas entre muchas otras cosas.

\- Mira, mira Levi una ballena - _señalando emocionado, intente tomar la mano de Levi pero este metió su mano en sus bolsillos._

Seguimos caminando por todo el acuario, hasta que entramos a una habitación súper grande que parecía más bien una pecera, estábamos rodeados de agua, habían delfines, peces de todos los tamaños, colores y tipos, estaba tan feliz que no podía evitar emocionarme hasta con la cosa más pequeña.

\- Wow! mira Levi, es gigantesco - _estire mis manos y di vueltas sobre mi propio eje._

\- Si, ya lo vi no tienes porque estar gritando - _tome del brazo a Levi para llevarlo a ver algo, pero inmediatamente Levi soltó el agarre_ \- No te me cuelgues así, en público -

\- Solo te quería mostrar las tortugas… -

\- Ya deja de comportarte como un mocoso y de estar saltando y gritando por la mas mínima cosa, si querías que viera algo solo debes decirlo -

\- Pero… somos pareja quiero estar cerca de ti, es nuestra cita después de todo… -

\- ¿Cita? te parece que venir, a un lugar donde solo vienen preescolares, ¿es una cita? -

\- El punto es salir juntos, no importa donde vallamos - _-levante mi tono de voz, indignado_

\- Para esa estupidez nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, en lugar de venir a perder el tiempo aquí -

\- ¿Esto te parece una estupidez? - _las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos._

\- ¿Por qué tienes que llorar por cada tontería? -

\- ¿Enojarme porque a mi novio no le guste salir conmigo o tomarme de la mano es una tontería?, pero cuando te besaste con ese tal Erwin en media calle ahí no parece molestarte, ¿Por qué siempre te enojas solo conmigo? Cada cosa que hago para ti te disgusta -

\- Cálmate Eren, este no es el lugar para ponerse a discutir -

\- Entonces ¿Cuándo? Levi ¿Cuándo? -

Levi levanto una de sus manos y masajeo suavemente su sien.

\- Ok Eren, no pasa nada vayámonos a comer -

\- No! Levi no quiero -

Ahí estábamos llamando la atención de todos los que nos rodeaban, cuando de repente una voz se hizo presente irrumpiendo en nuestra platica.

\- Hola! Levi, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí -

Lo voltee a ver y quede de lo mas desconcertado al enterarme de quien se trataba.

\- Erwin… ¿qué haces aquí? - _contesto levi de lo mas normal-_

\- Dándole un paseo a mi sobrina y ¿tu? hace ratos que no nos vemos - _-se le acerco estrechándole la mano-_

\- Si, he estado algo ocupado con algunas cosas - _correspondiéndole el saludo a Erwin-_

\- Ya veo, unas cosas muy problemáticas -

Hasta el momento yo había estado fuera de la conversación pero Erwin volteo a verme con superioridad al decir ese comentario.

\- Y ¿Quién es él? - _pregunto Erwin, señalándome como si fuer algún bicho raro-_

 _-_ Yo soy el nov… - _intente contestar cuando…_

\- Es el hijo del mejor amigo de mis padres - _Levi me había interrumpido ¿pero porque dijo eso?-_

\- Oh! ya entiendo, ha de ser difícil estar cuidando de este niño ¿no? Levi -

\- ¿Disculpe? ¿niño? desgraciado si no sabes nada, mejor cállate y vete de aquí - _estaba enojado, quien se creía este, en llamarme niño y con esos aires de superioridad-_

\- Hey! mocoso, que es esa forma de hablar - _me regaño Levi-_ Discúlpate con el -

\- ¿Qué? él fue el primero en… - _interrumpiéndome hablo el rubio con cejas raras-_

\- No está bien Levi, yo entiendo… no me molestare por algo así -

\- Si discúlpame Erwin, el es algo tonto -

\- Claro dejando eso de lado no sé si quieres ir a tomar algo ahorita he visto una cafetería saliendo de aqui, y podemos tomar tranquilos en lo que los niños juegan un rato -

Ve ahí estaba de nuevo insultándome pero parece que Levi ni lo nota, esta de lo más tranquilo invitándolo a salir y no hace nada, pero Levi solo sabe tratarme como un niño, ni siquiera le dijo que somos novios, ¿Por qué se lo oculta a Erwin? ¿Por qué en lugar de defenderme a mi decidió defenderlo a él?, ¿Por qué Levi se ve tan relajado al hablar con él? ya no puedo seguir viéndolos.

Sin escuchar lo que seguían hablando, di media vuelta y empecé a caminar rápido hacia la salida, sabiendo que Levi no correría detrás de mí, luego de un tiempo de estar caminando encontré una lugar el cual estaba bastante alejado de la gente y de todo, me dirigí hacia la banca, me senté y empecé a llorar.

Cuando ya mis lagrimas no salían mas, quería ir a mi antigua casa pero las llaves estaban en la casa de Levi, así que era inevitable el regresar, resignado me dispuse a ir a la casa.

\- Buenas Tardes - _saludo una alegre Kuchel_ \- Creí que vendrían mas tarde del acuario -

\- Si es que no me sentía bien -

\- ¿Ah? que lastima, ya te daré algo para que te sientas mejor ¿y Levi? - _me pregunto_

\- ¿No ha venido aun? - _conteste_

\- Pues no, creí que estaban juntos -

\- Ah… es que tuve que hacer algunas cosas, bueno si me disculpa me siento cansado, me iré a recostar -

Me despedí de Kuchel para regresar a mi habitación… Levi aun no había regresado, seguro se quedo con Erwin, seguro que a él si deja tocarlo… lo mas seguro es que se han de haber quedado tomando algo y muy posiblemente fueron a su casa, para estar mas cómodos ya que a él si le salen las cosas bien… es lógico que Levi lo prefiera…

Ya no quiero seguir pensando, me fije en la hora y eran las 9pm, Levi aun no vuelve, tal vez decidió quedarse a dormir donde Erwin, cuando escuche ruidos abajo abrí la puerta para escuchar mejor desde las gradas, y puede escuchar a Kuchel preocupada por la hora tan tarde de llegada de Levi, al parecer Levi estaba sumamente enojado ya que le contesto con desdén, cosa que jamás había escuchado a Levi contestarle así a Kuchel, escuche que iba subiendo las gradas pero ya era tarde para intentar moverme, por lo que solo vi como subió, Levi se me quedo viendo con una cara extremadamente enojada, sus ojos denotaban furia y sin dirigirme la palabra y dedicarme la expresión más horrible que haya visto, paso de largo dirigiéndose su cuarto.

 _ **Octubre.-**_

Los días siguieron así, Levi se la pasaba ignorándome y yo tenía miedo de preguntarle qué había pasado aquel día, por lo que las practicas de basquetbol eran mi escapatoria entre todos mis problemas con Levi, con mi sempai nos hicimos buenos amigos, siempre nos la pasábamos hablando sobre el clima, las clases, el amor o simplemente hablábamos tonterías, el sempai era muy buena persona conmigo, desde que entre al equipo, el sempai siempre estuvo pendiente de mi, siento que puedo distraer mi mente un rato cuando estoy jugando con todos y con Reiner_sempai basquetbol.

Luego de todas mis practicas de basquetbol, he mejorado muchísimo he participado en algunos torneos que hacen de practica contra otros colegios, Reiner_sempai siempre esta alentándome, desde que me uní al equipo las horas que se supondría las pasara con Levi, las paso con mis sempais, lo bueno es que los entrenamientos tienden a consumirme mucho tiempo, así que salgo muy noche, no es que me moleste pero desde que paso aquello en el acuario, Levi dejo de esperarme para irnos a casa.

\- ¿Ya te vas para la casa Eren? -me pregunto Reiner_sempai.

\- Si, ya se me hiso tarde -

\- ¿Te irás con el señor perfección? -

\- No, el ya se fue -

\- ¿De nuevo? - _Reiner_sempai se estaba riendo de mi_ \- Que mal por ti - _se acerco y paso su brazo sobre mi hombro_ \- Como buen sempai que soy, te llevare a casa -

\- No se preocupe - _moviendo mis manos en modo de negación_ \- No quiero importunarlo -

\- No me molesta, vamos -

Me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, Reiner_sempai tenía una camioneta nos subimos y en todo el viaje hablamos de los torneos, los entrenamientos también hablamos sobre las parejas y el amor, me contó que hace poco se había enamorado de alguien pero no como cualquiera otra persona no era solo un gustar, si no que sentía que la amaba, que esa persona le dio vida a su mundo y que en serio quería pasar el resto de su vida con esa persona, pero que esta persona amaba a alguien más, por eso el no podía confesar le que le quería, a pesar que a la persona que ella amaba tanto no le correspondía igual y la trataba mal, haciéndola sufrir mucho.

\- … Y entonces no se qué hacer - _dijo con tono triste-_

\- No puedes rendirte! debes de luchar por su amor -

\- ¿Eso crees? -

\- Claro! si él no la aprecia es un estúpido, ella no debería estar con el -

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero no se qué hacer -

\- Lo primero que debes hacer es confesártele o si no ella jamás sabrá de tus sentimientos -

Seguimos hablando hasta llegar enfrente de mi actual casa.

\- Bueno gracias por traerme - _saliéndome del carro-_

\- Espera - _también se salió y dio la vuelta a su carro para quedar enfrente de mí-_ Quiero decirte algo -

\- Si, sempai ¿Qué paso? - _se acerco a mi rostro y sorprendiéndome me deposito un beso en los labios_ \- Sempai ¿Qué hace? - _le pregunte sorprendido alejándolo rápidamente de mi-_

\- Te quiero Eren… yo no te haré sufrir ni te engañare -

* * *

 ** _Bueno espero que no me maten D: aun faltan muchas cosa, sobre levi, mas ahora que ha aparecido reiner._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo._**

 ** _¿preguntas, dudas o comentarios?_**

* * *

 ** _*o* Reviews *o*_**


	9. Celos

_**Capitulo 9**_

\- Reiner_sempai… y-yo no puedo… -

\- No te pediré una respuesta hoy, pero… quisiera que lo pensaras -

Empecé a caminar hacia atrás con un gran asombro reflejado en mi rostro, alejándome del sempai, con mis manos sujetando fuertemente mi mochila sobre mi pecho, mientras que este me miraba con una mirada triste y una risa forzada.

\- Gracias… por venirme a dejar - _logre articular_

\- No hay de que, nos vemos mañana, Eren, pasa linda noche -

\- Igualmente… sempai -

Me di la vuelta para caminar hacia la casa, y escuche como el motor del carro del sempai se encendía y como este se marchaba, al entrar a la casa vi a Mikasa en el pasillo.

\- Eren, ¿Qué paso? _-se acerco a mi algo preocupada-_

\- ¿De qué? -

\- ¿Te acabas de pelear con mi hermano? -

-¿Qué?, no! ¿Por qué? -

\- Porque lo acabo de ver pasar con una cara muy enojada -

\- ¿Pasar? ¿Estaba aquí, en la puerta? -

\- Pues supongo que acababa de entrar… -

 _¿Levi abra visto el beso con el sempai?, tengo que ir a aclararle las cosas, no puedo dejarlo así._

\- Iré hablar con Levi, para saber que paso _-intente pasar, para subir donde Levi, pero Mikasa me agarro del brazo deteniéndome-_

\- Eren… sería mejor que ahorita no le hables, esta es la segunda vez que le veo esa expresión… y será mejor que le dejes por un rato -

\- Pero… -

\- Eren… hace tiempos he querido preguntarte algo… -

\- ¿? -

\- ¿Tu y mi hermano están saliendo? -

\- Eh!. No! co-como vas a creer… - _me sorprendió tanto la pregunta que no sabía ni que contestar_ \- ¿Por qué piensas eso? -

\- Porque… - _empezó a contar con sus dedos_ \- Primero, prácticamente pidió que te quedaras con nosotros, segundo, siempre que te llama para estudiar escucho sonidos raros del otro lado de la habitación, tercero, desde que empezaste a vivir con nosotros el dejo de salir los domingos, cuarto, siempre está preguntando por ti a mi mama -

\- ¿Ah? ¿preguntando? ¿El qué? -

\- mhmm… sobre cómo te está yendo en el colegio más que todo siempre pregunta sobre lo que nos cuentas que haces en basquetbol y si me preguntas, siento como si Levi tiene un extraño interés por ti, hasta diría que le gustas a mi hermano, jamás lo había visto preocuparse por una persona… - _se quedo meditando sus palabras un rato-_ Bueno… a decir verdad lo vi antes, pero solo ha sido una vez… …pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo -

 _No sabía que decir estaba tan contento, por lo que Mikasa me estaba contando, que seguramente puse la cara más tonta del mundo._

\- ¿Y quién era esa persona? -

\- No lo recuerdo bien… éramos muy pequeños… - _el silencio se volvió hacer presente_ \- Mi hermano se… pero es que él tiene que… no, el debe heredar la empresa, no puede… no se le tiene permitido… -

\- ¿Ah!? ¿no tiene permitido el que? ¿el que no puede hacer? -

\- Tú me recuerdas a aquella persona - _con una de sus manos me acaricio suavemente la mejilla_ \- Tienes sus mismos ojos… mi hermano solo le sonreía a él… -

\- ¿El…? ¿Era hombre? -

\- Supongo que tendrían la misma edad, pero… luego llego ese hombre - _su tono cambio a uno despectivo como si le doliera_ \- Y nuestro padre… él no tiene la culpa, no tenia opción… -

\- ¿Qué paso Mikasa? ¿Quién llego? ¿Opción de qué? -

 _-_ Eren… solo… no debes enamorarte de mi hermano -

\- ¿Qué!, como? ¿No estoy entendiendo? ¿Por qué? - _-Mikasa se me quedo viendo, como preguntándose, le cuento o no -_

\- … -

Mikasa guardo silencio, le seguí rogando que me explicara pero, ella solo me dijo `` _mi hermano tiene prohibido enamorarse´´_ no entendí mucho a que se refería, por lo que la solución más partica seria preguntarle directamente a Levi, pero no sabía cómo debería empezar a hablarle, si llevamos más de 2 semanas sin hablarnos, cada vez que pasa más tiempo se vuelve más difícil acercarme a él.

\- Mikasa… por favor, explícame -

En mejor momento no podía aparecer Kuchel diciéndonos que la cena estaba servida y que fuéramos a comer, la cena transcurrió sin mayor problema, Levi no bajo a comer, intente detener a Mikasa después de la cena pero ella se movió mas rápido y se escapo a su habitación, cuando acabe de ayudar a Kuchel con los platos me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación y ahí estaba apoyando su espalda en el marco de su puerta, empecé a acercarme a él dispuesto a aclararle las cosas.

\- et-tto… Levi… yo quería -

\- Esta bien… si quieres andar con el no me molesta -

\- ¿Ehh!? ¿Qué? -

\- ¿Qué no entiendes mocoso de mierda? te estoy diciendo que puedes andar con el imbécil con el que te besaste en la entrada de mi casa -

\- Espera Levi, no digas eso, yo no lo bese, él se me confesó y me beso -

\- Esa es una escusa muy barata mocoso -

\- Es la verdad Levi, tienes que creerme yo… -

No me dejo terminar cuando de un solo jalón me metió a su cuarto y empujándome con fuerza caí sobre su cama, como pude me incorpore volteándolo a ver, Levi ya había entrado cerrando la puerta detrás de él, siguió caminando sin hablarme ni voltearme a ver hasta quedar enfrente de mí, con su mirada gélida y sin expresión alguna, se acerco a mi posicionándose arriba de mi intente moverme para sentarme en la cama, pero Levi sujeto mi hombro y con mucha fuerza me empujo hacia la cama.

\- Levi… ¿Qué te sucede? - _pregunte con miedo-_

Levi seguía sin contestarme, empezó a jalar mi ropa intentado quitármela, mientras que yo luchaba por conservarla.

\- Espera… detente Levi - _lo empuje sacándomelo de encima-_ ¿Qué te pasa? -

\- Que! ¿no quieres abrirle las piernas a tu novio? o ahora ¿solo se las abres a tu sempai? -

\- Pero, que estás diciendo Levi! yo jamás me acostaría con alguien que no seas tú -

\- Ya cállate! - _con una de sus manos me tomo de la cara tapándome la boca, se me acerco y pude ver a Levi extremadamente enojado, jamás había visto a Levi tan furioso parecía como si fuera a pegarme, tenia tanto miedo_ \- Ya te di permiso para que andes con él, pero le hare recordar a tu cuerpo, a quien le pertenece -

\- Levi! estas equivocado, estas entendiendo mal las cosas -

Levi hacia presión con su cuerpo contra el mío y con sus manos me despojaban de toda prenda, mientras que yo le suplicaba con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas que me dejara explicarle y intentaba quitármelo de encima.

\- Levi espera, déjame explicarlo -

\- Eres tan zorra que, seguro ya le abriste tus piernas a ese imbécil -

\- Te equivocas Levi, yo… yo solo soy tuyo… nunca me acostara con nadie más… - _mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, Levi seguía haciendo lo que quería con mi cuerpo-_

\- ¿También te dejaste por ese tu compañero con cara de animal? ¿Le gimes igual que conmigo? -

\- T-tu no e-entiendes… ¿Por qué no puedes escucharme? - _dije llorando-_

No podía creer lo que decía Levi, tanto mi cuerpo como mi corazón dolían, ni siquiera me miraba, ¿Qué hice?¿por qué esta tan enojado?, rápidamente Levi se posiciono entre mi piernas y las separo.

\- Aaahhh…. sa-sacalo… por… favor, d-duele… - _Levi entro en mi sin preparación previa, el dolor fue tan insoportable que sentía que me partiría en dos-_ Le-Levi… por favor… de-tente… -

Mis lagrimas seguían cayendo en las sabanas, mientras mordía fuertemente mi mano hasta desangrarla, Levi seguía embistiendo con fuerza dentro de mí, puso su cabeza en mi pecho y llevo sus manos a mis muslos separándolos, para abrir más mi entrada, yo seguía destrozando mi mano con mis dientes por el dolor y con la otra abrace la cabeza de Levi en mi pecho, él seguía embistiéndome sin parar una y otra vez y cuando acababa volvía a embestirme hasta después de un largo rato, luego de correrse dentro de mi parece que estaba cansado por que inmediatamente se quedo dormido en mi pecho.

Abrí los ojos, me había quedado yo también dormido, aun tenia a Levi en mis brazos, no podía moverme el dolor de caderas era sorprendente, prácticamente no sentía mis piernas intente moverme y note que Levi aun seguía dentro de mí con mucho esfuerzo logre desunirme de Levi y sentarme en la cama, cuando sentí como abrazaron mi cadera por detrás, era Levi aun seguía dormido toque suavemente los sedosos cabellos azabache, la cara de Levi cuando duerme es extremadamente linda, intente zafarme de su abrazo pero me sujeto aun mas fuerte como si inconscientemente no quisiera alejarse de mí, y son estos gestos que Levi hace inconsciente que me impiden odiarlo haga lo que me haga.

Logre quitarme el agarre de Levi y cuando me dispuse a levantarme una corriente de dolor extremadamente fuerte recorrió mi espalda, haciéndome caer al suelo mis piernas no respondían, me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza sentía que mis fuerzas se iban, hasta que todo se puso negro.

* * *

Al día siguiente no fui al colegio, ya que no podía ni salir de mi cama, Kuchel se la paso cuidándome creyendo que me había hecho mal algo que comí, en cierta forma me sentía culpable de no poderle decir la verdad, supongo que Levi fue el que me trajo a mi habitación, me baño y cambio, mañana era sábado por lo que me podría quedar más tiempo descansando, luego de un rato alguien toco mi puerta.

\- Pase -

\- Con permiso… -

\- Sempai! ¿Qué hace aquí? -

\- No te vi en el receso, por lo que pensé que te habías enfermado y ivine a verte - _dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara-_

\- Pero ¿y el colegio? -

\- Me lo salte - _decía riéndose-_

\- No puede hacer eso sempai! solo por venir a verme... -

\- No te preocupes…¿y qué te paso? ¿comiste algo en mal estado? -

\- No… ayer Levi nos vio, y pues… se puso algo agresivo -

\- ¿Te golpeo?... lo lamento, Eren, por mi culpa… -

\- No, no me golpeo, y se equivoca, usted no tiene la culpa de nada -

\- Perdón Eren, si no te hubiera dicho que te quiero, tu novio no se hubiera molestado -

\- No creo que él me considere su novio - _mis lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas_ \- A él le da igual si me voy con usted o no - _cubrí mi cara en mis manos, y sentí como Reiner_sempai me abraso-_

\- Esta bien Eren, yo estoy aquí para ti… -

Seguía llorando en el pecho del sempai, lloraba y lloraba quería vaciar y sacar todo el sufrimiento que tenia dentro, llore por un largo rato hasta que me quede seco, ya no habían lagrimas que derramar, estaba totalmente vacío, solo escuchaba los latidos del corazón del sempai.

\- Eren… -

Me separo un poco y puso su frente contra la mía, con sus manos suavemente me limpio las líneas de lagrimas en mis mejillas y tiernamente me deposito un dulce beso en una de mis mejillas .

\- Yo te esperare Eren… el tiempo necesario, solo tienes que abrirme la puerta, yo ahí estaré afuera esperando por ti -

\- Reiner_sempai… -

\- Dime solo Reiner, Eren -

\- Reiner… -

\- Si, así está mejor, la cara de Eren llorando es muy linda, pero aun así yo amo al Eren que ríe, por lo que peleare por tener esa sonrisa -

\- Gracias Reiner… -

Pasamos un rato hablando sobre trivialidades, cuando Reiner me pidió que lo dibujara, así que saque mi libreta y empecé a dibujarlo, no me di cuenta que ya había pasado bastante tiempo

\- Bueno, te dejare descansar vendré mañana a verte, espero que mejores y debes de tener mi dibujo ya listo -

\- Lo intentare - _dije riendo-_ Es difícil si no le estoy viendo -

\- Entonces mañana vendré para que e veas todo el día -

Reiner se despidió desde la puerta de mi habitación, me sentía cansado y aun me dolía todo el cuerpo, no había visto a Levi en todo el día, me pregunto ¿si se sentirá culpable por lo que me hizo?, sin más me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

Reiner iba bajando las gradas de la casa de los Ackerman, paso a despedirse y a darle las gracias por haberle dejado entrar a la señora Ackerman para poderse retirar, cuando llego al pasillo para salir de la casa, encontró a Levi que iba entrando, ambos se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? -

\- Vine a ver a Eren -

\- Ohh!... Hoy hasta lo vienes a ver -

\- No dejare que sigas lastimando a Eren -

\- Y ¿Qué se supone que harás para evitarlo? -

\- Pienso quedarme con Eren… -

\- ¿Es todo lo que quieres? te lo regalo, puedes quedarte con Eren, claro… si es que Eren quiere irse contigo… -

Reiner enojado se le acerca a Levi y con las dos manos sujeta el cuello de la camisa de Levi y lo levanta con fuerza contraminándolo contra la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te crees que eres? ¿Crees que Eren es un objeto? ¿Qué puedes hacer lo que te plazca con él? -

Levi ágilmente se suelta del agarre de Reiner doblando la muñeca de este y empujándolo para que Reiner callera en el suelo.

\- No me toques, escoria… te diré algo y que te quede claro mierda, no me importa quien sea, ni cuantos sean, nadie puede alejar a Eren de mi… -

* * *

 _ **Bueno... no se que decir xD**_

 ** _¿preguntas?¿dudas?¿comentarios?_**

* * *

 _ ***O* Reviews *O***_


	10. Realidad

**No mas una aclaración, hay un pequeño cambio de narrador, no lo aclare pero ustedes entenderán xD**

* * *

 **capitulo 10**

\- Tú no sabes nada sobre Eren - _dijo Reiner aun en el suelo-_

\- El no te necesita -

\- Lo que no necesita son tus insultos y maltratos -

\- Lárgate de mi casa -

Reiner se levanto, e hiso un ademan en la ropa como quitándose el polvo y dedicándole una mirada repleta de odio paso de lado de Levi directo hacia la puerta, este lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, cuando se detuvo y volvió a ver a Levi, y con desprecio le dijo.

\- Eren será mío… -

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Levi aun seguía de espalda a la puerta, empezó a analizar su actitud reciente cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Levi ¿Qué fue eso? - _Kenny miraba a Levi con unos ojos de desapruebo mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados y negaba con la cabeza, en cambio Levi giro su cuerpo hacia la dirección de su padre y con algo de vergüenza desvió la mirada._ \- Ven a mi estudio - _el padre de Levi camino a paso firme sin voltear a ver a su hijo, hasta que llegaron a una habitación con dos grandes puertas ocres con negro, Kenny abrió las puertas y se paró de un lado de ellas_ \- Entra - _le dijo aun sin voltearlo a ver, empezó a caminar hacia su espacioso escritorio y sentándose en la silla, miro a Levi_ \- ¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que acabo de ver? -

\- Solo teníamos diferentes puntos de vista - _Levi mantenía su semblante frio, no mostraba emoción alguna-_

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el hijo de Grisha? - _la pregunta de su padre, lo saco de si a Levi no sabía que responderle-_ Que hayas dejado de salir los domingos ¿tiene algo que ver? -

\- … -

\- ¿Levi tengo que recordarte, tu propósito en la familia? -

\- No, padre… -

\- ¿Entiendes que es lo que debes de hacer? - _el padre de Levi se levanto furioso de la silla y golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio le grito_ \- Esto no es un juego! Levi! - _Levi seguía sin expresión hacia su padre, Kenny parece que se percato que le grito por lo que intento relajarse y haciendo una gran inspiración dijo_ \- Levi… tu deber es heredar mi empresa, tu futuro fue decidido desde antes que nacieras… no puedes huir mas… la boda se hará quieras o no! ¿lo entiendes? -

\- Lo comprendo, padre -

\- Está bien que quieras tener tus aventuras de joven, pero quiero que te quede claro que tienes una responsabilidad que cumplir -

\- Estoy consciente de eso… -

\- uhmn… - _su padre rodeo el escritorio y empezó a caminar en la habitación_ \- Erwin menciono que te vio en el acuario - _agarraba un libro lo hojeaba y seguía caminando_ \- Y al parecer andabas con el hijo de Grisha… ¿Puedo preguntar que andaban haciendo? - _Kenny se detuvo y volteo esperando la respuesta de Levi-_

\- Solo salimos un rato -

\- ¿Por qué saldrías a un lugar que no te gusta? -

\- Padre ya sé dónde quiere llegar, y déjeme decirle que no tengo nada con Eren Jaeger -

\- A decir verdad, el que tu pidieras de favor que le diéramos hospedaje a ese niño se me hiso raro - _Kenny se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio_ \- Lo dejare claro Levi, no te quiero ver con ese muchacho -

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese mocoso -

\- ¿Es enserio?... no me quieras ver la cara hijo, yo sé muy bien lo que vi hoy con el otro adolecente _-hiso un breve pausa_ \- Estaba bien cuando creí que querías jugar a los novios… pero no puedo permitir que pase a mas - _Levi se quedo sin palabras, su expresión aun que seguía siendo fría, se notaba algo perturbado_ \- Ya retírate - _le hiso un ademan con la mano, indicándole que ya no quería verlo._

Levi se inclino un poco en un gesto de despedida para salir de la habitación sin decirle nada a su padre, termino de cerrar las puertas para empezar a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo, su mente no podía ordenar las ideas, sentía un perturbable sentimiento que le acongojaba, se detuvo de repente y se apoyo en la pared, llevo su mano a su cara tapando sus ojos, quería lograr pensar con claridad, siempre había sido un prodigio logrando objetivos en días que la mayoría se tardarían meses en conseguir, no había cosa que él no pudiera hacer, ni había problema que él no pudiera resolver, nunca había tenido inquietudes o inseguridades… entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desde que conoce a Eren se siente tan abatido? ¿Por qué sentía que no podía solucionar los problemas? ¿Por qué le costaba pensar con claridad?, jamás había dudado seguir las ordenes de su padre y por consiguiente de Erwin al pie de la letra, ¿pero por qué Eren vino a revolucionar todo en él?

Levi dejo caer su cuerpo aun apoyado en la pared al suelo, apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas y con pesar escondió su cara entre ellas, ya no quería pensar… toda su vida había pensado que su matrimonio arreglado le daba igual, que solo era un requisito mas para llevar la empresa, pero… desde ese día… ese día que lo vio de rodillas en el piso, viéndole con esos llorosos ojos verde esmerada, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, rogándole aprobación… ¿será él? pensó, era como si Dios le brindara una segunda ocasión para poder verlo por primera vez, rodeado de toda esa gente que lo estaba dañando, queriendo apartarlo de ellos y protegerlo, pero esos pensamientos no pueden albergar en su corazón.

* * *

El sonido del celular interrumpió mi sueño, busque torpemente el lugar donde había puesto mi celular hasta que lo encontré y conteste.

\- Halo?... -

\- Hola! Eren, perdón… ¿te desperté? - _era Reiner-_

\- No, no ya estaba despierto igual - _mentí-_

Reiner me conto detalladamente lo que había sucedido anteriormente entre él y Levi, una preocupación se apodero de mi cuerpo, termine de hablar con Reiner diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no había problemas, me quede un rato sentado en la cama ya no me dolía la espalda pero aun así sentía una extraña incomodidad, luego de un tiempo salí del cuarto, tenía hambre y bajaría por algo de comer, cuando llegue a las gradas de reojo alcance a ver una figura en uno de los pasillos, gire mi cabeza para poder ver que era, cuando vi a Levi tirado en el pasillo, tenía una expresión desconcertada me preocupe seguramente algo le ocurría, así que me empecé a acercar a Levi, al parecer él no se percato de mi presencia, ya que él seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, al llegar me coloque enfrente de él y me agache apoyando mis rodillas en el suelo, quedando entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? - _Levi me volteo a ver pero seguía perdido en su mente y no me respondía, solo se me quedaba viendo profundamente a mis ojos_ \- Levi ¿sucedió algo? - _puse una de mis manos en su hombro, Levi simplemente se limitaba a verme_ -

\- Eren… - _quito mi mano de su hombro_ \- Terminamos -

\- ¿Eh? - _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué dice eso?-_ Si es por el sempai, no te preocupes yo le diré que… - _me interrumpió_ -

\- No! Eren… -

\- Levi ¿qué ocurre? _-las lagrimas empezaron a rondar por mis mejillas, Levi hablaba como si estuviera en otro mundo_ \- Por favor… yo te puedo explicar… - _intente alcanzarlo con mis manos, pero se levanto rápido, impidiéndome tocarlo, se alejo un poco de mi, aun sin mirarme, con sus ojos perdidos y su voz apagada, como si fuera otra persona_ \- Levi… -

\- Simplemente ya me aburrí del jueguito de novios… ya no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo -

Me pare y abrace con fuerza a Levi por su espalda, mientras lloraba con toda mi alma, mis llantos no me dejaban articular palabra reconocida, Levi no hacia fuerza para soltarse, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo sentía el calor de Levi y su aroma, todo de Levi lo necesitaba tanto, en un intento de hablar logre suplicarle que no me dejara, que yo me esforzaría por hacerlo feliz, le rogaba y le pedía que se quedara conmigo pero Levi no decía nada, solo miraba hacia la nada, inmóvil.

Levi sin decirme nada, solo toco mi mano para que soltara el abrazo y empezó a caminar sin voltearme a ver, hasta que me quede solo en el pasillo intentaba apagar mi llanto mientras corría hacia mi habitación.

* * *

Como sabrán ese día llore con todo lo que tenia, el día siguiente era domingo y Levi salió desde muy temprano… como antes, sin decir a donde iba. Al llegar el lunes le conté todo lo que paso al sempai el cual no tardo en darme su apoyo y pedir disculpa, creyendo que todo esto paso por su culpa, pero la verdad era que yo sabía que esto era inevitable, pasaría tarde o temprano, día tras día intentaba superar lo de Levi, ya no se sentaba a leer un libro en el jardín y ahora comía con sus amigos, por otro lado yo buscaba a Armin para almorzar, mientras él me contaba que había conocido a una chica, que tenían los mismo gusto y que les encantaba explorar, que en otra ocasión me la presentaría.

Pasaron los días y se acercaba Halloween todos estaban felices por la fiesta de disfraces que daría el colegio, con Armin fuimos a comprar nuestros trajes, que claro lo pague con el dinero que mi padre me mandaba, gracias a que vivía con los Ackerman no tenía muchos gastos. Armin se compro un traje de arqueólogo, mientras que yo buscaba un traje que diera miedo, empecé a caminar en los pasillos de la tienda hasta que lo encontré, uno de tiran era cosplay de un anime popular de temporada que se llamaba shingeki no kyojin, una vez con nuestras compras, nos dispusimos a regresar cada quien a su casa.

Por fin el día de la fiesta llego, la cancha estaba repleta de gente, había música, luces hasta habían metido alcohol, sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta, todo estaba patas arriba no había orden en ningún lado, estábamos afuera esperando a la chica de la que tanto me hablo con Armin, y cuando este llego ambos se desaparecieron dejándome solo, a Levi no lo había visto, por lo que me senté viendo a mis compañeros saltar y bailar como dementes, estaba muy entretenido hasta que una presencia indeseada se hiso presente.

\- Hola! Eren - _dijo Jean que venía con un vaso con… supongo que alcohol, simplemente lo ignore, intente levantarme recogiendo mi refresco para irme de ahí cuando, Jean me sujeto del brazo-_

\- Suéltame imbécil - _jale mi brazo para soltarme-_

\- No te pongas con esa actitud Eren - _otro mas hablo por detrás de mí, era Connie que me sujeto de los hombros y me obligo a sentarme-_ Solo queremos hablar - _deje mi baso en la mesa y voltee a ver a Connie con odio-_

\- Si Eren, o ¿tienes miedo? - _volvió a hablar Jean-_

Me quede con ellos de mala gana, empezaron hablar de tonterías como los trajes, la gente, la fiesta de todo, me quería ir y dejarlos pero no quería que Jean pensara que le tengo miedo, por lo que ignoraba lo que decían mientras seguía bebiendo de mi baso, le di 2 tragos cuando sentí , que me mareaba, me debilitaba un poco, me apoye en la mesa para no acostarme en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Eren? ¿no te sientes bien? - _preguntaba el cara de caballo con esa sonrisa que tanto odio-_ Deberías ser más cuidadoso, por ahí andan muchas drogas y alguien puede ponerlas en tu baso -

\- ¿Qué me pusiste idiota? - _intentaba hablar, pero todo el mundo me daba vuelta-_

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte Eren - _me empezó a susurrar en el oído_ \- Muy pronto lo disfrutaras… -

Sentí como Jean me levantaba y empezaba a caminar, todo el ruido de la fiesta poco a poco lo empecé a escuchar cada vez más lejos, hasta que me coloco sobre un colchón, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba… _no! otra vez no, no quiero que me toque_. De nuevo no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí expuesto, a su merced, _Levi… Levi… Levi! por favor… alguien ayúdeme._

 _-_ La última vez nos interrumpieron Eren, pero esta vez nadie vendrá a ayudarte -

\- ¿Ultima vez? ¿Qué quieres decir? hey! creo que deberíamos para Jean, esto se está saliendo de una simple broma -

\- Si te quieres ir gallina vete! no te necesito -

\- Jean! ¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¿te volviste loco? soltemos a Eren y vámonos de aquí, seguro no se acuerda, por la droga -

\- Connie! si ya te acobardaste ándate de aquí y déjame el resto a mi -

Escuche como unos pasos se alejaban rápidamente de nosotros, luego sentí el cuerpo de Jean sobre el mío, toqueteándome y besándome bruscamente el cuello.

\- Hoy si Eren… solo tú y yo -

* * *

 _ **Bueno gracias a todos por el apoyo, sorry por el capitulo todo feo que les traigo D: creo que es medio de relleno ya no quiero crear mas capitulos asi pero cuando los estoy haciendo por alguna razon el relleno se mete solo...**_

 _ **¿Preguntas, dudas comentarios?**_

* * *

 ***o* Reviews *o***


	11. Feliz navidad (parte 1)

**_Primero disculparme por el super atraso, pero por fin aquí lo traigo_**

 ** _que lo disfruten..._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

\- Hoy si Eren… solo tú y yo -

Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, todas las caricias de Jean me provocaban un estremecimiento inexplicable, no podía controlar las reacciones que hacia mi cuerpo, el corazón me latía muy rápido empezaba a tener espasmos ponía mis manos entre Jean y yo pero al parecer no empleaba la suficiente resistencia. Jean seguía tocando mi abdomen pasando sus dedos sobre mis pezones, yo intentaba moverme para quitármelo de encima pero el entrelazo sus piernas con las mías rozando su erección contra mí.

\- A-alto Je-jean! esp-espera… -

\- No te preocupes Eren… dentro de poco me rogaras por mas -

\- Maahhhh-aldito! - _Jean empezó a tocar mi entrepierna, no puede evitar gemir todo mi cuerpo aceptaba las caricias de Jean aunque mi mente intentara tomar el control_ \- ¿Q-que demonios m-me diste? - _intente articular-_

\- Solo fue para que nos divertimos mas… - _susurro en mi oído, mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y paseaba sus manos por mi trasero, mi cabeza daba vueltas me sentía mareado, no podía pensar con claridad-_

\- N-no… Je-jean… e-es asqueroso… -

\- A tu cuerpo parece encantarle -

No sentía el paso del tiempo, mis sentidos no estaban bien, mi mente se encontraba perdida no distinga entre la realidad y un mal sueño, me encontraba desnudo con jean embistiéndome encima de mío, jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre, sentía su aliento contra mi cuello gire mi cabeza y lleve una de mis manos a mi boca, no podía controlar mis espasmos, mi cuerpo estaba aceptando todas sus sucias caricias, me sentía impotente. Se sentía tan asqueroso tener a Jean adentro mío, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mi mandato, estaba débil por la droga y todo me daba vueltas quería desaparecer solo quería que todo terminara…

Escuchaba como Jean disfrutaba y gozaba el penetrarme, como mi entraba hacia ese obsceno sonido al ser embestida por Jean, este estaba susurrándome incoherencias en mi oído cuando, alguien entro en donde estábamos, solo sentí como el cuerpo de Jean era apartado de mí, yo quede en el suelo, mi respiración era muy agitada, intentaba controlarla mientras que aquella persona tomo a jean y empezó a proporcionarle golpe tras golpe, estaba tan oscuro que no alcanzaba a ver con claridad, intente sentarme pero el dolor recorriendo mi espalda se hizo presente, busque con la mirada mis prendas, pero la oscuridad me iba en contra. La persona que me había ayudado, se acerco a mí, con la poca luz de la habitación lo único que alcance a ver fue su mano.

\- Es-espere… - _dije jadeando, mi cuerpo aun se encontraba bajo el efecto del afrodisiaco-_

\- Shhh -

Alcance a ver como puso su dedo índice en sus labios, intente ver de quien se trataba pero la mitad de la cara la cubría la oscuridad. Luego me tomo de los brazos con sus manos, mi cuerpo se volvió a estremecer por el acto.

\- N-no!, alto no… me t-toque… - _mi voz sonaba, excitada_ -

No sabía quién era, ni que le había hecho a Jean y mucho menos que pensaba hacer conmigo, hoy no era mi día de suerte, en lo que pude intente resistir su agarre cuando sentí como sus brazos me envolvieron, se sentía tan cálido, era un sentimiento peculiar y nostálgico, de repente sentí un pequeño golpe atrás de mi cuello.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en una habitación, mire alrededor y la reconocí era la enfermería, sentía como si me hubieran pasado camiones encima, todo me dolía mas la cabeza, hasta que escuche una voz.

\- Por fin despiertas ¿Estás bien? - _voltee a ver rápidamente, y era Reiner-_

\- Reiner… -

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

Baje la mirada había recordado lo que había pasado con Jean, solo el pensarlo me ocasionaba sentirme repulsivo conmigo mismo. Me quería morir, me sentía culpable no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, mi cuerpo se sentía repugnante, quería quitarme la piel para ya no sentir el tacto de Jean en mi cuerpo.

\- Pues… no muy bien… - _dirigiéndole una sonrisa forzada a Reiner_ \- gracias por haberme ayudado -

\- ¿Ah…!? si… si, no hay porque… - _Reiner bajo la mirada, y hizo un gesto como rascándose la nuca-_

\- Supongo que te has de haber sorprendido… haberme encontrado… - _me interrumpió-_

\- Ehh…mmmm no, no, mejor descansa, necesitas dormir un rato -

\- Si… - _lo voltee a ver_ \- Reiner en serio… muchas gracias -

\- Si, si claro… -

Reiner se notaba algo raro si tuviera que describirlo tal vez un poco nervioso pero no le di importancia ya que yo tampoco quería recordar lo sucedido, por lo que me volví a acostar e intente conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Cuando desperté aun me encontraba en la enfermería , mire a mi alrededor y note que ya no estaba Reiner en su lugar se encontraba Armin en una de las sillas leyendo un libro, cuando el vio que desperté se me acerco preocupado y me tomo de la mano.

\- Eren! ¿Cómo te encuentras? -

\- Bien, gracias Armin -

\- Pero ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué paso? -

\- No quisiera hablar de eso… -

\- Esta bien… ¿Tienes hambre o algo? te puedo llevar a casa, si gustas -

\- Si… - _yo me encontraba ido, no podía ocultar mi tristeza-_ ¿Y Reiner? -

\- Le dije que yo te cuidaría y se marcho -

\- Ya… -

\- Eren… - _le voltee a ver_ \- Reiner se quedo cuidándote todo este tiempo, es obvio que aun espera una respuesta de tu parte - _se cayó por un momento esperando, alguna respuesta de mi parte, pero como vio que no me molestaría en responder siguió_ \- ¿Ya le dijiste tu decisión? -

\- No… - _dije sin ganas_ \- Pero él me salvo -

\- ¿Te salvo? ¿De qué? -

\- De jean… -

\- Jean te hiso algo de nuevo - _pregunto exaltado y mirando por todos lados de mi cuerpo buscando heridas-_

\- Eso ya no importa… - _dije envolviéndome con la sabana-_

\- Eren… -

\- Tal vez debería olvidarme de Levi… - _hice un pausa ya que mis lagrimas desbordaban por mis mejillas-_ \- He intentar ser feliz con Reiner… - _empecé a limpiarme las lagrimas con la manga de mi camisa_ \- De todos modos él fue el que me rescato con lo de Jean, Reiner siempre esta cuando lo necesito y me escucha, es buena gente y siempre anda ayudando a todos, se nota que soy alguien importante para él, no es como Levi que solo piensa en él, y que no le importo para nada - _estaba ahogándome en mi propio charco de agua, mientras Armin solo se limitaba a ver me con una gran lastima_ -

 **Noviembre.-**

Luego de ese incidente, a los días acepte a Reiner y empezamos a andar como novios, Reiner como siempre era muy atento conmigo, y me trataba con mucho amor y paciencia. El intentaba todos los días ayudarme a superar lo de jean poco a poco brindándome su apoyo incondicional, a pesar que aun tengo un poco de miedo cuando la gente me toca, él me ha tenido paciencia y sé que cuando me toca lo hace con pleno cuidado, procurando el no lastimarme, desde lo que paso con Jean no lo volví a ver ni en el colegio ni en ningún otro lado,tampoco asistió ultimo día de clases, ni a la entrega de notas, espero que se encuentre muy lejos, por que es el ultimo que quiero ver. Con respecto a Levi, aunque vivimos en la misma casa nunca lo veo, ya nunca baja a comer y sale todo el tiempo, Mikasa dice que es mejor así, que no debería de acercarme a Levi, que solo me haría daño… pero al final tiene razón, no debí acercarme a Levi, ya que todo lo que me hizo fue herirme, pero pese a eso cuando recuerdo todo lo que viví con él, no solo eran malos momentos, también habían buenos, como esas sonrisas que yo sé que solo yo he visto.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - _Reiner me tenia tapado de los ojos con sus manos mientras me guiaba-_

\- Ya lo vas a ver -

Habíamos conducido por más de 3 horas, hacia un lugar que Reiner quería mostrarme, trajimos comida, para almorzar ahí, Reiner me había dicho que me quería llevar con los ojos tapados por que quería que fuera una sorpresa, con algo de duda al llegar con el carro accedí a taparme los ojos, empezamos a caminar por unos minutos.

\- Aquí es, Eren - _me quito las manos de los ojos para admirar un lago rodeado de grandes árboles, el cielo a pesar de ser aun temprano se miraba ese color naranja con las nubes tapando el poco resplandor del sol que aun había, era simplemente hermoso-_

\- Un lago… es muy bello… - _-estire mis brazos y inhale todo el aire refrescante que mis pulmones pudieron-_

\- Verdad!, sabía que te gustaría -

\- Si!, me encanta, gracias Reiner -

Le sonreí, y Reiner se me acerco, posando sus manos alrededor de mi cadera, y acercándose lentamente, poso sus labios sobre los míos dándome un cálido y tierno beso, que se fue volviendo cada vez mas demandante, intente terminar rápido el beso pero Reiner llevo una de sus manos a mi cuello para profundizar el beso, yo tenía mis manos en su pecho, mi cuerpo se estremeció un poco por el acto de Reiner y al notarlo él se separo de mi cortando el beso y dejando una delgada línea de saliva entre nosotros.

\- Perdón, creo que me emocione -

\- No, perdón por arruinar el momento - _limpiándome la línea de baba en mi boca_ -

\- No está bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada Eren… - _Reiner me abrazo y nos quedamos a si un largo rato admirando el lago-_ Te quiero… Eren… - _depositándome un beso en mi cabeza, Reiner era muy lindo conmigo, pero yo aun no podía devolverle los te quieros-_

 **Diciembre.-**

Ya llevábamos 1 mes con Reiner y la navidad se acercaba, ya me había acostumbrado un poco más a él, a sus toques, a sus atenciones. Estábamos hablando por celular, cuando escuche un ajetreo en la planta de abajo, eran la voz de Kuchel y Kenny gritando pero no entendía el que, acto seguido dejaron de gritar y escuche como alguien subía furioso las gradas, luego la casa quedo en absoluto silencio de nuevo. Pasadas unas horas baje, aun hablando con Reiner, hablábamos de cualquier trivialidad, de cosas que nos pasaron, de sueños, de todo, cuando termine de bajar las gradas, me encontré a un Mikasa algo molesta, por lo que decidi decirle a Reiner que le llamaría luego.

\- Mikasa ¿Qué te pasa? - _Mikasa me volteo a ver con una cara de tristeza-_

\- No pasare la navidad contigo, Eren… - _desde que vivo en la casa de los Ackerman mi cercanía con Mikasa de ha vuelto muy fuerte, por lo que nos queremos casi como hermanos_ \- Parece que nos iremos a pasar la navidad en casa de la abuela -

\- ¿Dónde la mama de tu mama? -

\- Si… -

\- Y ¿Por qué? -

\- Mi mama no quiere pasar la navidad con mi padre… al parecer andan pelados por no sé qué cosa… -

\- Hmm… Bueno es una lástima, que no pasemos la navidad juntos, pero de seguro en otra navidad podremos disfrutarla juntos - _me acerque a Mikasa y suavemente revolví sus cabellos_ \- Y ¿se irán todos? - _aun que con Levi desde que me corto no hemos hablado igual no puedo dejar de estar pendiente de el-_

\- Pues mi hermano no ira -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Dijo que no quiere ir… -hiso una pausa para apoyar su cabeza en sus manos- Y a mí me están obligando a ir… es tan injusto… -

\- Seguramente tu mami, no quiere sentirse sola… -

Terminamos de hablar, luego de un rato de consolar a Mikasa, me conto también que al parecer su padre se iría a un viaje de negocios dentro de 3 días y que ellas partirían a casa de su abuela dentro de 5 días, y que volverían hasta en enero, significaba que pasaría con Levi solos por casi 1 mes, no estaba muy seguro de quedarme en la casa, tal vez lo mejor fuera que regresara a mi propia casa, por lo que decidí consultar con Armin, pero Armin no me contesto ninguna de la llamadas, a los minutos suena el celular, era Reiner.

\- Hola! Reiner -

 _\- ¿Cómo estas eren? ¿tu hermana postiza está bien? -_

Reiner me molesta, porque dice que mi relación con Mikasa es fácilmente malinterpretada con noviazgo por la gran confianza que nos tenemos

 **-** Si, por lo visto todos saldrán para navidad -

 _\- Oh! ¿te quedaras solo?_ -

\- No… -

 _\- ¿La mama se quedara contigo? -_

\- No.. tampoco… -

 _\- ¿Entonces? -_

\- El único que no irá será Levi… -

Tenía algo de miedo, por la posible reacción de Reiner al enterarse que me quedaría solo en la casa con Levi, ya que él es muy consciente que aun guardo sentimientos por Levi, se que él jamás me lo dirá, pero sé perfectamente que le molesta, aun que yo no los guardo por que quiera, si no porque por más que he intentado superar a Levi, no puedo, ya he pensado muchas veces el irme de esta casa estarlo viendo muy seguido no se me es bueno.

 _\- Lo que me estas queriendo decir, ¿es que pasaras no sé cuantos días en esa casa solo con Levi? -_

\- No… estaba pensado volver a casa - _seguía caminando por los pacillos de la casa, hasta llegar a un mini balcón que tenían, cerca de la biblioteca, el balconcito tenía sus propias sillas y una mesita en medio todo color blanco con adornos de rosas_ \- Pero aun no lo he decidido -

 _\- Entonces… podríamos pasar la navidad en tu casa… juntos… -Reiner empezaba hablar como con picardía-_

\- ¡Eh! ¿En mi casa? emm… no se… - _respondí dudoso-_

 _\- Podríamos hasta quedarnos juntitos toda la noche… -_

\- ¡Ahhh! e-es que… en mi casa no tengo colchones ni nada de eso, por eso… -

 _\- No tengo planeado dormir, sin ti… Eren… -_

\- T-te refi-eres a… ¿dormir en la misma ca-cama? -

 _\- Claro -_

\- N-no, eso es im-imposible, no puedo -

 _\- Eren… creo que ya es tiempo que seas solo mío… -_

\- Y-yo es-estoy contigo… -

 _\- No me refiero a eso Eren… sabes a que me refiero -guarde un rato silencio no sabía que responderle a Reiner- Eren… -volvió a hablar- Estoy dispuesto a esperarte, si aun no te sientes preparado, no tienes por qué forzarte… -hizo otra pausa- Te quiero Eren… -_

\- …Yo también... -

Luego de esa platica, Reiner cambio drásticamente de tema y a los pocos minutos cortamos la llamada, cuando escuche un ruido atrás de mí, me voltee rápidamente, y lo que vi fueron unos ojos negros muy profundos, era Levi, ¿desde hace cuando tiempo estuvo ahí? ¿Cuánto habrá escuchado? tenía una expresión indescifrable para mí, no sabía cómo interpretarla, parecía enojado y a la misma vez confundido, creí que me ignoraría como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero…

\- Al parecer se divertirán mucho en navidad - _fueron las palabras más frías que le había escuchado decir, la forma de decirlo, el tono, todo, parecía desbordar furia-_

* * *

 ** _Bueno... solo dire 1 cosa... no odien tanto a levi D:_**

 ** _nada mas hahaha, gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _¿preguntas? ¿dudas? ¿comentarios?_**

* * *

 _ ***o* Reviews *o***_


	12. Feliz navidad (parte 2)

**Aclaración:** han visto ``you are my loveprize in vierfinder´´ ? pues imaginen que Eren es el uke ese que violaron y que al siguiente día andaba ya por ahí saltando y corriendo hahahah ok.

no le hice nada post trauma por que pensé que Eren, ya estaba como acostumbrado a reponerse a grandes caídas, y bueno quiero un Eren alegre que no se deprime con nada y todo eso xD

va solo quería aclarar eso espero que me haya dado a comprender, sin mas que disfruten XD

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12**

\- Al parecer se divertirán mucho en navidad - _fueron las palabras más frías que le había escuchado decir, la forma de decirlo, el tono, todo, parecía desbordar furia-_

Desvié la mirada, aun sin contestarle me mordí el labio inferior y empecé a caminar hacia el pasillo, no quería hablar con él sobre ese tema. Levi al notar que mis intenciones eran retirarme me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo un poco hacia él y aun agarrándome elevo su mano dejándome casi con las puntitas de mis pies tocando el suelo.

\- O-ouch… Levi me lastimas… - _con mi otra mano intente zafarme de su agarre, Levi aumento la fuerza de su agarre, y me zarandeo un poco pero luego me soltó de un solo, la expresión de Levi cambio a una de dolor e impotencia, no entendía que le pasaba-_ Levi… - _Levi se quedo inmóvil, sin decir nada con la mirada hacia un lado, hizo un ruido como chasqueando con su boca y se fue por el pasillo sin voltearme a ver._

* * *

Luego de eso pasaron los 5 días en lo que Kuchel y Mikasa partirían, por lo que las acompañe hasta el aeropuerto, después decidí ir a la casa de Armin a pasar un tiempo ya que aun era muy temprano para regresar, cuando me fui de la casa de Armin ya era muy noche, por lo que al llegar a la casa como no había cenado me prepare algo para comer esperando no quemar la casa, cuando escucho que Levi entro a la cocina, ignorándome paso de largo y se dirigió hace las alacenas buscando algo.

\- Hi-hice a-algo para comer… - _le dije algo apenado por mi plato_ \- Seguro no sabe muy bien pero… - _le entregue un plato con un omelette que acababa de preparar, de todos modos había preparado de mas_ \- Si gustas… puedes comértelo… -

\- Gracias - _tomo el plato y nos sentamos en el comedor, agarro los palillos dispuesto a dar el primero bocado, y cuando comió la primera porción, puso una expresión rara y llevo una de sus manos a su boca y trago con fuerza_ -

\- ¿Co-como estuvo? -

\- ¿En serio tú hiciste esto? - _dijo señalando el plato-_

\- Si… ¿sabe tan mal? -

\- Dame tu plato - _se llevo los platos los cuales tenían un omelette de huevo cada uno y los volvió a tirar en el sartén-_ No los cocinaste bien mocoso -

\- Perdón… -

\- Desde hoy es mejor que yo preparare la comida, no quiero que nos intoxiques -

Me quede sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, Levi estaba diciendo que ¿Cocinara para nosotros? ¿Significa que comeremos juntos desde ahora? estaba tan feliz que no lo pude evitar y le dedique una tierna sonrisa, espere hasta que Levi terminara de arreglar los platos que hice para luego sentarnos a comer, juntos.

\- Esta muy delicioso… realmente no hay algo que no puedas hacer - _Levi se me quedo viendo fijamente, pero luego cerró los ojos y siguió comiendo-_

\- Hay algo que no puedo tener… _-dijo aun con sus ojos cerrados-_

\- ¿El qué? - _Levi volteo a verme-_ Tu eres perfecto - _dije sonriéndole-_ Seguro que podrás conseguir lo que te propongas _-Levi parecía no querer hablar del tema por lo que intente cambiar rápidamente de tema-_ Y-y bueno ¿Qué mes es tu favorito? el mío es en diciembre, ya que a veces nieva y no vas al colegio, también todo el mundo está celebrando vayas donde vayas hay alegría y puedes pasártela con familia y amigos… estoy tan ansioso por que sea navidad… - _me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaba hablando por la expresión de disconformidad de Levi, había sacado el tema de lo que Levi nos escucho hablando con Reiner-_

\- Si… supongo que ya no te aguantas, por abrirle las piernas a ese imbécil -

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué le insultas? -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te satisface tanto ese bueno para nada que ahora le defiendes? -

\- Cállate! - _golpee la mesa con la palma de mis manos_ \- Tú no sabes nada, no tienes derecho a hablar, no sabes todo lo que hace por mí - _-mis lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos_ \- El me escuchaba cuando tu solo me ignorabas, él intentaba hacerme reír cuando tu solo me hacías llorar - _mis lagrimas transcurrían por mis mejillas_ \- A-además el siempre me ha apoyado… hasta me ha salvado… tú no puedes decir nada, ya que nunca hiciste nada por mí solo te importas tu mismo, aun cuando yo te amaba tanto… no pudiste apreciarlo… _-lo ultimo salió con un hilo de voz-_

\- ¿Te salvo?¿De quién?¿de Jean?¿Solo por eso le aceptaste? -

\- Y a ti que te importa!... - _¿Cómo Levi sabia lo de Jean?-_ Si nunca estuviste ahí para mi… -

\- Si, eso no me importa!, deberías regresar a tu casa para que ese imbécil te folle todo lo que quiera - _no lo deje terminar ya que le había dado una cachetada a Levi, el silencio se hizo presente, Levi solo llevo una mano a su mejilla y me volvió a ver sorprendido_ \- … -

\- Ya basta! porque siempre tienes que meterte conmigo… primero me prometes quedarte conmigo - _las lagrimas no paraban de caer por de mis mejillas, me encontraba de pie mientras que Levi aun estaba sentado, atónito por la cachetada_ \- Luego me cortas y me ignoras - _yo no podía mirar a Levi, tenía la mirada hacia abajo viendo las gotas de mis lagrimas caer en la mesa-_ \- Y a veces me haces sentir como una basura, pero en otras me das una pequeña esperanza que te importo… y-yo no sé qué pensar… -

Levi se paro y dio 2 pasos rodeando la mesa quedando enfrente de mí y con sus manos sujeto mi cara obligándome a verlo, y lentamente se fue acercando a mi depositándome un beso, como mis labios habían ansiado volver a sentir ese toque, empezó con un pequeño beso en la esquina de la boca moviéndose entre mis labios con sus besos pidiéndome la entrada a mi boca, lamia y besaba mi labio inferior, hasta que mi boca le permito el pase, su beso era necesitado como si yo fuera lo más valioso que él tuviera, mi lengua era sometida por la de él, mientras que recorría todos los rincones de mi boca, estaba tan embelesado por su beso, que no sentí en qué momento me subió a la mesa y se puso encima de mí entre mis piernas, sentí sus manos recorrer mis muslo y reaccione.

\- Esp-espera L-Levi - _hablaba entre besos y algo preocupado por lo que estábamos haciendo-_ Es-esto n-no está bien - _Levi corto el beso lentamente y se me quedo viendo a los ojos, algo triste-_

\- Ya no lo soporto… - _apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y la movió en modo de negación, me tenia sujeto con sus antebrazos en mi espalda evitando que me recostara por completo en la mesa_ \- Eren… yo… - _le acaricie con una de mis manos su cabeza_ \- No permitas que alguien más te toque - _Levi hizo una pausa, como pensando sus palabras-_ Eren… tengo que contarte algo -

\- Si… ¿Qué paso? - _aun acariciando sus cabellos, me intrigaba lo que Levi pudiera decirme-_

\- Yo… desde que tengo memoria -restregó su cabeza en mi pecho- He tenido el deber de heredar la empresa, aun desde antes que yo naciera, mi vida ya estaba planificada… que puedo y que no puedo hacer, todas mis metas a lograr las he cumplido al pie de la letra, no hay cosa en la que no hubiera obedecido a mi padre, no hay objetivo que no haya alcanzado, no existía problema que no pudiera resolver...- _sentí como su agarre se volvió un poco mas fuerte_ \- Hasta que llegaste tu… por primera vez en toda mi vida, me enfrente a la inseguridad y la ansiedad, no hay dificultades que no pueda solucionar, solo tu… solo eres tu Eren… has venido a quebrantar todas y cada una de mis formulas, no puedo contra ti… - _lo ultimo lo dijo sumamente suave pero alcance a escucharlo, estaba tan contento y sorprendido por primera vez escuchaba tantas palabras juntas viniendo de Levi, este guardo silencio por unos minutos y volvió a continuar_ \- Por eso no puedo… no puedo dejarte ir Eren… no podre obedecer a mi padre… -

\- Obedecerlo, ¿En qué? - _Levi seguía con su rostro en mi pecho-_

\- Todo en mi vida se me ha sido estipulado, el colegio, mi carrera, la universidad, mi parej… - _Fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, Levi se movió quitándose de encima de mí para buscar en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar su celular, me volteo a ver como pidiéndome permiso para contestar_ -

\- Anda, contesta - _le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano y dándole una sonrisa, luego vi como Levi algo cabizbajo salía del comedor para contestar la llamada en la otra habitación, dejándome solo cuando suena también mi teléfono, lo saco de mi bolso y veo que era Reiner quien marcaba-_

\- Hola! - _salude por el teléfono-_

 _\- Buenas noches Eren… ¿ya se fueron? -preguntando por Kuchel y Mikasa-_

\- Si, las fui a dejar al aeropuerto -

- _Que bien! yo acabo de salir del trabajo y pensé en llamarte antes que te fueras a dormir -_

\- Acabo de terminar de comer, iba subir a tomarme una ducha para luego dormir -

- _Oh! tomate fotos bañándote! -_

\- ¿Qué? no! como se te ocurre -

- _jajaja solo bromeaba -escuchaba las carcajadas de Reiner- Pero no fuera mala idea ver el cuerpecito de mi novio -Reiner hablaba sensualmente-_

\- N-no… me daría mucha vergüenza -

Me había puesto rojo, solo imaginándome a mí en el baño desnudo tomándome foto y cuando me doy cuenta me había imaginado que se las daba a Levi, sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar ese pensamiento de ella, cuando reaccione lo que había pasado hace un momento, el beso de Levi y que no puse resistencia alguna a su toque- _ah! en serio lo amo_ -pensé, aun no comprendía del todo que es lo que había pasado ahí, Levi estaba abriendo su corazón conmigo, me había dicho que yo representaba un problema hacia él, pero por alguna razón no lo sentí de mala forma, Levi siempre muestra su lado débil conmigo no se qué pensar… Estaba en sumergido en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba a Reiner gritarme del otro lado del teléfono.

 _\- Eren! EREN! -_

\- Si, si perdón… me quede pensando en algo - _dije apenado-_

 _\- No, importa… hey! Eren… -_

\- ¿Si? -

\- _¿Has pensado lo que hablamos el otro día? -_

\- ¿Sobre qué? -

 _\- Sobre nosotros, Eren… ¿Te quedaras la navidad en esa casa con Levi o la pasaras conmigo? -_

\- A-aun no lo he pensado… -

 _\- Eren… yo no quisiera que pasaras en esa casa solo con Levi -_

\- lo sé… -

\- ... -

\- ... -

 _\- ¿Mañana quieres salir? estoy libre del trabajo -_

No sabía que contestarle por un lado quería quedarme con Levi todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero por otro mi novio era Reiner, el me ha ayudado tanto y siempre ha estado ahí apoyándome, me ayudo con lo de Jean, no puedo simplemente dejarlo plantado, además mi relación con Levi no es estable siempre se rompe con la mas mínima briza.

\- Claro… -dije algo dudoso-

 _\- ¿Ocurrió algo Eren…? ¿está todo bien? -_

A veces me sorprendía lo mucho que Reiner me conocía, puede saber mis cambios de humor y si algo me pasa, muy rápido, es algo aterrador.

\- Sí, claro que estoy bien - _me reía para ocultar, que me había descubierto-_

Seguimos hablando para quedar, en donde y a qué hora nos encontraríamos mañana, hasta que terminamos la llamada, salí del comedor para buscar a Levi vi que la puerta de la entrada está abierta, seguramente Levi estaba afuera por lo que salí de la casa y cuando llegue al portón vi ese carro que tanto odio, ese Lamborghini y enfrente de este se encontraba Levi con Erwin, al parecer estaban discutiendo por que Erwin intento sujetarle del brazo pero Levi le golpeo para que no lo tocara, intente acercarme un poco más para escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban, así que me escondí en unos arbustos que tenia Kuchel de decoración.

\- Simplemente no pienso hacerlo - _grito Levi-_

\- No te estoy preguntando - _Erwin le hablaba con un aire de superioridad a Levi_ \- Te estoy diciendo que lo harás -

\- Te quiero ver intentar obligarme - _Levi al parecer se tranquilizo un poco_ \- No puedes obligarme… ya no mas Erwin… -

\- JA JA JA Esto será divertido Levi… - _se reía cínicamente, mientras que Levi solo le mataba con la mirada-_ Gozare verte venir a mi suplicándome de rodias -

\- Púdrete, maldito - _fueron las últimas palabras de Levi, para dejar a Erwin ahí solo en medio de la calle, Levi paso por el portón y se metió a la casa cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe. Al ver a Levi entrar me dispuse a entrar cuando escuche la voz de Erwin_.

\- Eren… ¿no te dijeron que espiar conversaciones ajenas era malo? - _me quede petrificado, me moví lentamente para voltearlo a ver-_

\- P-perdón… no fue mi intención -

\- ¿Cuánto escuchaste? -

\- Solo lo ultimo… - _no sabia por que le había contestado, pero su fuerte presencia me hacia tener miedo-_

\- ¿No quieres saber de que hablábamos? -

\- ¿Ah? -

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que Levi te está ocultando? _-lo miraba con desconfianza, no sabía si creer en esta persona, pero mi ansiedad por saber más de Levi era enorme y ganaba a mi alerta de peligro-_

\- Si… - _Erwin se rio de lado, causándome un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo_ -

\- Que buena elección chico… - _se acerco a mí, por lo que por inercia retrocedí un paso_ \- Tranquilo, no te haré nada - _dijo con una sonrisa se siguió acercando para darme un pedacito de papel, era como una carta de presentación_ \- Esa es la dirección de mi oficina, si quieres saber lo que se te está ocultando, puedes llegar mañana a la hora que quieras -

Tome el papel, cuando vi que Erwin se retiraba hacia su carro y antes de entrar me dedico otra sonrisa y se despido con su mano. Yo me encontraba inmóvil con el papel de la dirección en mi mano, mientras intentaba de analizar, si sería correcto andar de curioso en la vida de alguien más, si lo correcto fuera esperar que Levi por si solo me lo contara o si lo mejor fuera averiguar por mi propia cuenta, al final la curiosidad mato al gato.

* * *

 **Bueno... casi nunca respondo review pero en el otro capi pregunten todo lo que quieran que responderé xD**

 **a si que disfruten**

 **¿Preguntas?¿dudas?¿comentarios?**

* * *

 ***o* Review *o***


	13. Feliz navidad (parte 3)

_Sorry por el atraso xD pero traje uno largo..._

 _sinceramente tengo muchas dudas de este capitulo, pero espero que les guste_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

Al siguiente día, tuve que hablarle a Reiner disculpándome por el repentino cambio de planes, que había tenido un inconveniente y que otro día se lo compensaría, así que me propuse ir a la dirección que me había dado Erwin. Tuve que tomar un taxi para poder llegar cuando por fin llegue me quede sorprendido de lo grande que era el edificio.

\- Wowowow! Es gigantesco - _entre y me dirigí hacia la recepcionista_ \- Disculpe… ¿se encuentra el señor Erwin Smith? -

\- ¿Usted es el señor Jaeger? -

\- Si -

\- Claro, déjeme guiarlo -

Caminamos hasta llegar a lo que supongo es la oficina de Erwin, su puerta era de vidrio muy moderno.

\- Señor Smith, su invitado ha llegado - _dijo en el marco de la puerta, indicándome que podía ingresar en la oficina, hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar, yo entre desconfiado a paso lento viendo hacia todas las direcciones, hasta que llegue al centro de la oficina_.

\- Me alegro que hayas decidido venir -

\- Solo quería saber más sobre Levi… - _Erwin sonrió de lado-_

\- Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras, conozco a Levi desde que el tenia 5 años, no hay persona que lo conozca mejor que yo - _hablaba con aires de superioridad, como insinuándome que jamás conoceré a Levi como él-_

\- Usted me dijo que me hablaría sobre lo que Levi está ocultando - _Erwin empezó a registrar las gavetas de su escritorio, como ignorando lo que estoy hablando_ -

\- Ella es mi hermana - _poniendo una foto sobre el escritorio, me acerque para poder verla mejor_ \- Su nombre es Petra - _le volví a ver, ya que no entendía a que venía todo esto_ -

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Levi? _-Erwin se volvió a reír-_

\- Ella es la prometida de Levi _-¿La prometida? ¿Levi se iba a casar? no podía creerlo, Erwin estaba divirtiéndose por mi notoria confusión_ \- ¿Ocurre algo Eren? - _su tono sonaba sarcástico_ \- No me digas… ¿Levi no te lo dijo? -

\- … -

\- Pero sabes Eren, eso no es lo único - _hizo una pausa y se levanto de su ostentoso asiento para acercarse a mí, seguramente quería ver mi cara cuando me lo dijera_ \- ¿Tienes idea para donde va los domingos? ¿sabes con quien se va? ¿ A quién va a ver? - _intentaba disimular la angustia en mi rostro pero por la expresión de satisfacción de Erwin dudo mucho que lo haya conseguido-_

\- S-su-supongo… q-que sale c-con usted… - _estaba tan nervioso ante la gran presencia de Erwin que me costaba articular bien las palabras-_

\- Pues, si y no - _diciendo con alevosía mientras se apoyo en su escritorio aun estando enfrente mío_ \- Pero antes… no creas que la información te saldrá gratis - _lo sabia este grandulón quería algo_ \- No me mires así Eren… lo que te pediré no es la gran cosa, solo quiero 1 día -

\- ¿Ah? _-¿un día? no entendía a que se refería-_

\- Soy consciente que vives en la casa del señor Ackerman, y por eso mismo quisiera que no llegaras a dormir por un día _-¿para que querrá quedarse solo con Levi?-_ No te hagas ideas equivocadas Eren, no tenía planeado contártelo pero por lo visto desconoces muchas cosas de Levi - _volvía hablar como si él lo supiera todo_ \- El 25 de diciembre es el cumpleaños de Levi y su prometida quiere celebrarlo y sería muy descortés que tu siendo el amante estés presente en la celebración, simplemente no sería correcto tener a la novia y al amante en la misma habitación - _Erwin hizo una pequeña pausa para observar mis expresiones, mientras el conservaba esa expresión de superioridad_ \- Además hasta donde tengo entendido, él te corto, no le veo motivos por los que quiera pasar la navidad contigo, es mejor que reacciones y reconozcas tu lugar en la vida de Levi -

Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, no podía creer todo lo que Erwin me estaba diciendo, no podía creer que Levi estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo sabiendo que tenía que casarse… eso quiere decir que antes en los domingos que salía ¿luego de acostarse conmigo se iba a verla a ella? pero prometió ya no ir… alto no, luego de que termináramos el empezó a salir de nuevo, eso quiere decir que ¿volvió a ir donde ella?. Mi mente era un caos seguro mis sentimientos se reflejaban en mi cara, seguramente Erwin se está divirtiendo ante mi sufrimiento, tal vez todo es una mentira solo para alejarme de Levi… pero también puede ser verdad y Levi en todo este tiempo me ha visto como un pasatiempo y todas sus caricias y besos hayan sido falsos, no hayan sido solo míos si no también de ella. Aun así debía preguntarle a Levi personalmente no podía dejarme influenciar por esta persona, debía irme ya… no quería escuchar otra palabra, por lo que inconscientemente hice un pie para atrás mientras aun seguía en mis pensamientos, al ver mis intenciones de irme Erwin volvió a hablar.

\- Aun no te he dicho lo que hacen Levi y mi hermana en la casa-

\- NO! - _negué casi en un grito_ \- No… es necesario, ya-ya me voy se me ha hecho muy tarde - _empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida de la oficina cuando la voz de Erwin se volvió a escuchar-_

\- Espera Eren… - _aun que no quería detenerme, y aun que quisiera salir corriendo de ahí, no podía ignorar su orden_ \- Solo quería recordarte el trato -

Desconozco si Erwin siguió hablando, cuando dijo eso volví a tomar el camino para irme, salí casi corriendo del edificio, empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que por inercia llegue a mi antigua casa, hace meses que no la miraba, el carro de mi padre seguía en el garaje y los muebles y todo esta polvoso. Subí las gradas hasta llegar a mi habitación, entre buscando mis libretas con los dibujos de mi madre solo esos dibujos podían apaciguar la tormenta de emociones en mi interior, me acosté sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté saque mi celular para ver la hora eran las 6pm había dormido toda la tarde, tenia 20 llamadas de Reiner y 5 mensajes, en ese momento no estaba de humor para hablar con Reiner por lo que pensé corresponderle más tarde, debía llegar rápido a la casa de Levi para poder volver a cenar con él.

Por fin había llegado eran las 7:30pm, pensado que seguramente Levi ya había cenado entre a la cocina para llevarme la sorpresa que Levi se encontraba cocinando.

\- Oi! mocoso ¿Qué son estas horas de venir? -

\- P-perdón… es que necesitaba ver a mi mama, por lo que fui a mi casa y sin querer me quede dormido… -

\- ¿Solo tú fuiste? - _su tono se notaba algo preocupado-_

\- Si… -

\- Si es así, está bien… - _me quede admirando la imagen de Levi, que a pesar de estar cocinando su porte era impecable_ \- Ya casi esta la cena, ve y prepara la mesa, no quiero comer sin que todo esté limpio -

Limpie, puse la mesa y nos sentamos a comer, la cena siguió tranquila ninguno de los dos hablo mientras comíamos, Levi como siempre era impecable, su forma sofisticada de comer poseía todas normas de etiqueta, las ganas de preguntarle lo que me dijo Erwin no me faltaban pero como se lo decía?, tal vez debería esperar un tiempo para poder pensar bien la situación.

Y a si pasaron varios días, algunas veces almorzábamos juntos pero siempre cenábamos juntos casi nunca hablábamos de algo, si llegábamos hablar naturalmente era sobre el clima o las noticias a veces mencionábamos a Kuchel y a Mikasa pero las conversaciones nunca llegaban a mas. Con respecto a Reiner salimos uno o dos días a tomar un café o ir al cine pero siempre llegaba temprano para cenar con Levi, al parecer Levi últimamente no estaba saliendo por lo que las ganas de preguntarle se intensificaban , hoy era 23 de diciembre y me había propuesto preguntarle, el día estaba yendo bien estábamos comiendo mientras mirábamos una película en la tv hasta que sonó el timbre.

\- Yo iré -levantándome de la mesa donde estábamos almorzando con Levi, por cierto comida que él elaboro-

\- Ok -

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Erwin, con una gran sonrisa jovial viéndome desde arriba, ya que él es mucho más alto que yo.

\- Buenas tardes Eren -

\- Buenas… - _desconfiado de lo que Erwin estaba haciendo ahí_ \- El señor y la señora no se encuentran - _no quería dejarlo pasar_ -

\- No te preocupes Eren, no he venido a buscar a Kenny… ¿Dónde está Levi? - _pregunto, para entrar sin mi invitación moviéndome hacia un lado de la entrada con su mano_ -

\- Esp-espera! - _me había quitado su mano de mi hombro, pero Erwin ya había entrado a la casa-_

\- ¿Quién es Eren? - _Levi acababa de entrar al pasillo donde estábamos con Erwin_ -

\- Levi - _dijimos Erwin y yo al unisonó, cosa que al parecer nos molesto a ambos, Levi solo reacciono levantando una ceja_ -

\- Levi - _volvió a llamar Erwin_ \- Tengo algo importante que hablarte -

\- ¿Y no puede esperar? que has venido a molestarme hasta mi casa-

\- No - _Levi suspiro resignado_ -

\- ¿Y de que se trata ahora? -

\- Necesito que hablemos en privado - _volteándome a ver como si fuera un intruso_ \- A no ser que quieras que hablemos aquí -

\- No, está bien, iré a traer las cosas para salir _-Levi le hablaba desganado a Erwin, luego me volteo a ver_ \- Eren… lo siento puedes terminar de comer sin mí, regreso dentro de un rato -

\- … - _un ¿A dónde vas? quería decir, pero este se ahogo en mi garganta_ -

Nos quedamos Erwin y yo solos en el pacillos mientras Levi subía las gradas a traer no se qué cosas, para irse con Erwin a saber a donde…

\- Por lo que veo aun no le has preguntado de nada - _Erwin rompió el silencio_ -

\- … -

\- ¿No quieres verlo con tus propios ojos? - _mi asombro fue tal que sin pensarlo voltee a ver rápidamente a Erwin ¿Qué habrá querido insinuar con eso?_ \- Si quieres comprobarlo, ve luego que nosotros nos vallamos, al mismo lugar que te dije aquella vez y podrás descubrir que todo lo que te dije es verdad… -

\- Eso no le interesa... -

\- ¡Ah! Si es cierto… ustedes ya no son nada - _Erwin se reía disimuladamente, estaba arto que se burlara de mi así que a insultarlo por meterse donde no le importa iba cuando la voz de Levi, interrumpió mi furia_ -

\- Ya estoy listo, terminemos esto rápido Erwin - _Levi junto con Erwin empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, cuando Levi se detuvo y giro hacia mí_ \- Me voy, regreso luego - _cerrando la puerta detrás de él_ -

Quería detenerlo pero las palabras no te vallas con Erwin o no me dejes solo no salieron.

Luego de aquel beso en el comedor, no he permitido que nos volvamos a besar, no sé si será por las palabras de Erwin o me siento culpable por Reiner… luego de mucho pensar las palabras de Erwin la pregunta radicaba en si iba o no iba, de tanto pensar hacia que me doliera la cabeza, al final decidí en ir. Había ido de nuevo al edificio cuando llegue donde la recepcionista esta solo me dejo pasar diciendo que estaba autorizado para poder entrar si quisiera, seguí avanzando por los pasillo todo era muy elegante, las pinturas que adornaban los pasillos se miraban costosas, hasta que por fin llegue en donde yo recordaba que estaba la oficina, como las puertas eran de vidrio se podía ver perfectamente su interior y como para llegar a la oficina se debía de tomar un pasillo, eso se significaba que a pasar que su puerta fuese de vidrio tenía toda la privacidad que se requiriese.

Me quede en el pasillo estático, dentro de la oficina estaba Levi estaba sentado en un sofá con los brazos estirados apoyados en el respaldo mientras que una chica pelo castaño la cual reconocí por la foto se le acerco y lo beso, solo los vi un segundo pero fue lo suficientemente perturbadora que me quede inmóvil cuando pude reaccionar logre esconderme en el pasillo, me apoye de espalda a la pared y lleve mi mano a mi pecho, no podía creer lo que había visto… entonces si era cierto, y Levi siempre ha tenido una pareja, no podía calmar mi respiración, pero tampoco quería desmoronarme ahí, así que caminando rápidamente salí del edificio, preguntándome que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, no lo había visto por que no quería verlo la verdad siempre estuvo enfrente de mí, Levi jamás fue serio conmigo…

Mi celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, era Reiner, que oportuno pensé… necesitaba a alguien en ese momento.

\- Reiner - _dije en tono muy triste-_

\- Eren! ¿Qué te sucedió?¿donde estas? -

\- Creo que - _no podía hablar corrido_ \- enfrente del parque central - _a pesar de no estar llorando, no me encontraba tranquilo_ -

\- No te muevas, voy para allá -

Al llegar Reiner al parque dijo que sería mejor si nos fuéramos a otro lugar en donde pueda desahogarme con tranquilidad así que fuimos a mi antigua casa, Reiner aunque yo no decía nada, solo que quedaba conmigo en silencio, a pesar de lo que acababa de ver no estaba llorando... tal vez se me terminaron las lagrimas por Levi, tal vez ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto y se me es imposible seguir llorando…

\- Eren… ¿Te encuentras mejor? - _Reiner se preocupaba mas por el hecho de que no estaba llorando, ya que en ese momento parecía muerto_ -

\- … -asentí con la cabeza-

\- ¿Qué te paso? - _preguntaba preocupado-_

\- Solo confirme algo -

\- ¿El qué?¿qué confirmaste? -

\- Reiner… ¿Aun quieres quedarte a pasar la navidad conmigo? -

El resto del día lo pasamos juntos, Reiner respeto que no me sentía muy bien por lo que accedió a dormir en el sofá por esa ocasión.

Al siguiente día al levantarme lo primero que recordé es que mañana era navidad y el cumpleaños de Levi, me preguntaba si la iría a pasar bien… mire el reloj para darme cuenta que ya era sumamente tarde, me bañe y baje en busca de Reiner pero no estaba me acerque a la mesa donde vi un papel que supuse que Reiner dejo, decía que iría a comprar los preparativos para nuestra comida ya que mi refrigerador estaba vacío.

Así que me quede viendo TV, pasaba los canales ya que no encontraba nada entretenido que ver, luego de un rato tocaron el timbre, era Reiner con un gran número de bolsas y comprados, él afirmaba que lo necesitaba todo para que pasáramos una linda navidad, le ayude a llevarlo a la cocina, a veces por ocasiones Reiner me buscaba y me deba fugaces besos o me abrazaba diciéndome cosas como te quiero o te amo al oído. Pasaron las horas con Reiner, por primera vez está convencido que lo mío con Levi fue una tontería y que jamás debió de haber pasado, si él estaba o no con su prometida no era mi problema, yo intentaría corresponderle 100% a Reiner.

Estábamos viendo la película de El Grinch, Reiner me abrazaba por la espalda mientras repartía besos en mi cuello, yo me encontraba entre sus piernas con mi espalda en su pecho.

\- Espera Reiner me haces cosquillas -me retorcí un poco por las cosquillas-

Las manos de Reiner recorrían mi abdomen pasándose por mis pezones o bajando hasta mi entrepierna, yo intentaba parar sus manos, ya que en lugar de excitarme me provocaban unas cosquillas terribles, pero Reiner forzó un poco su agarre apretándome hacia el mientras el intensificaba los besos en mi cuello.

\- Enserio Reiner… detente - _decía entre risas-_

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas tenerte Eren? - _su pregunta me saco la sonrisa de la cara, no sabía que decir_ \- Yo se que algo paso con Levi… por eso estabas tan mal ayer -

\- No paso nada - _intentaba sonar convincente-_

\- Eren… yo jamás te haría llorar, sea lo que sea que él te haya hecho yo nunca te lo hare -

\- Lo sé… pero yo… -

Reiner me beso evitando que terminara de hablar, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, no me desagradaban pero no despertaban lo que las manos de Levi hacían en mi. Me recostó en la alfombra de la sala colocándose entre mis piernas mientras con sus manos empezaba a despojarme de mi camisa dándome pequeños besos en mi pecho, moví levemente mi cabeza hacia un lado, cuando vi un reloj que estaba en la pared eran las 7pm seguramente Levi ya estaba haciendo planes para pasarla con su prometida, cerré fuerte mis ojos quería olvidar todo acerca de Levi, pero entonces ¿Por qué? en este momento tiene que venirse a mi mente, inconscientemente una lagrima se deslizo por mi cara, había pensado que ya no podía llorar mas por Levi pero al parecer me equivoque.

Reaccione cuando escuche el sonido del timbre, Reiner se encontraba ya sin camisa al igual que yo, mis pantalones estaban medio puestos.

\- Esp-espera Reiner… alguien está tocando el timbre -a duras penas podía hablar por la lluvia de besos que me daba Reiner-

\- Solo ignóralo, no ha de ser nada importante -

\- No, espera un ratito - _intente quitarme a Reiner de encima, mientras intentaba subirme los pantalones_ \- Reiner basta! ya detente! - _-Reiner no paro, al contrario me contramino contra el piso mientras seguía tocándome-_

\- Eren, Eren, Eren… - _decía, con su cabeza en mi pecho y sus manos buscando la manera de terminarme de quitar el pantalón_ -

\- YA! REINER, PARA DE UNA VEZ! -

Escuchaba que insistían el tocar el timbre, me encontraba luchando con Reiner, tenía una extraña sensación en mi pecho, estábamos en la sala por lo que la puerta se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, escuche como forcejaron la puerta frenéticamente y al instante la puerta se abro de una patada, mis ojos se abrieron impresionados, me encontraba tirado en el suelo viendo hacia la puerta con Reiner encima de mí pero al ver quién era el que había tirado la puerta se empezó a levantar, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Levi claramente muy enojado y dispuesto a entrar.

\- ¿ Quien te crees que eres para entrar así en una casa ajena? - _Reiner había hablado, generando una mueca de desagrado de Levi, el cual se acerco lento hacia Reiner pero su cara demostraba notoria furia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Reiner se quedo unos segundos enfrente de Reiner, pero luego rápidamente le dio un puñetazo haciendo que Reiner cayera hacia atrás_ \- Hoy si fuiste muy lejos -

Reiner se levanto furioso para regresarle el golpe a Levi pero este lo esquivo sin problema, Levi se dio una patada en el estomago lo cual Reiner a provecho a proporcionarle un golpe en la cara, Levi sujeto su mano y ambos cayeron en la mesa de sala quebrando todos los adornos, mientras se insultaban y se golpeaban

\- Alto! ambos deténganse ¿Qué están haciendo? -intentaba pararlos pero ambos estaban inmersos intentando matar al otro-

se golpeaban sin vacilación, como descargando toda su furia, los dos se encontraban ensangrentados y cansados por lo que ambos se quedaron al pendiente del siguiente golpe del otro, cual momento Reiner no desperdicio para hablar

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿vienes a lastimar de nuevo a Eren? -

\- Aléjate de Eren -

\- Tu aléjate de él, ¿no ves que solo le haces daño? -

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo - _escupió con desagrado Levi-_

\- Lo tiene! ya que a diferencia de ti, yo si AMO a Eren - _aclaró Reiner casi gritando las palabras, palabras que a Levi se noto que le molestaron-_

\- Tú no sabes nada sobre mi - _Levi se quedo un momento en silencio mirando hacia abajo, dio un paso para atrás y con esos hermosos ojos profundos y cautivadores me volvió a ver, con una expresión de lo mas arrepentida, como si Levi me necesitara_ \- Ya que no hay persona en este mundo, que ame a Eren más que yo… -

* * *

 **¿Preguntas?¿dudas?¿comentario?**

* * *

 ***o* reviews *o***


	14. Un nuevo comienzo

_Bueno hoy si que me tarde xD lo lamento pero volveré a ponerme al_ _día_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

\- Tú no sabes nada sobre mi - _Levi se quedo un momento en silencio mirando hacia abajo, dio un paso para atrás y con esos hermosos ojos profundos y cautivadores me volvió a ver, con una expresión de lo mas arrepentida, como si Levi me necesitara_ \- Ya que no hay persona en este mundo, que ame a Eren más que yo… -

\- Por favor no me hagas reír -dijo Reiner levantándose del suelo- Eren ya no es de tu propiedad -

Levi se le aventó encima a Reiner volviéndolo a contraminar contra el suelo mientras me golpeaba la cara una y otra vez, Reiner metía sus manos pero estas también eran golpeadas y apartadas para luego golpearle con más fuerza la cara, Reiner intentaba moverse y quitar a Levi de encima de él, pero Levi estaba muy bien colocado con sus piernas a los costados de Reiner para seguirle propiciando golpes, la sangre de Reiner empezó a cubrir los puños de Levi yo gritaba y rogaba que parara, estaba muy asustado de que Reiner pudiese morir por tanto golpes.

\- Levi! ya detente, no le digas pegando - _intente detener uno de los golpes de Levi, estaba agachado enfrente de Levi con Reiner todo desangrado en el suelo_ \- Ya! es suficiente - _note que Levi detuvo su golpe, y se levanto dejando libre a Reiner_ \- Reiner! Reiner! todo estará bien, te llevare al hospital, aguanta - _limpiaba la cara toda ensangrentada de Reiner con mi camisa, el estado de Reiner era grave se encontraba inconsciente y su cara estaba irreconocible_ \- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una barbaridad así? - _le dije a Levi viéndolo con desprecio-_ Pudiste haberlo matado _-tome parte del torso de Reiner y su cabeza para acércalos a mí y recostarlo en mis piernas. Como Levi no decía nada se limitaba a observarme en silencio_ \- No deberías haber venido… - _mi tono de voz emanaba odio_ \- Debiste haberte quedado con tu prometida - _mis palabras parecen haberlo afectado ya que la angustia se reflejo en su rostro y su mirada demostraba confusión-_

\- ¿Cómo sabes de …? -

\- ¿De tu prometida? _-respondí antes que Levi terminara la oración_ \- Si se quien es petra, Levi -

\- Que bueno - _le voltee a ver desconcertado, la expresión de Levi cambio a una tranquila_ \- Eso facilitara muchas explicaciones, vámonos Eren… -

\- ¿Qué? ¿estás loco? como vamos a dejar a Reiner así, además yo no tengo nada que hacer ni decir contigo y si no te molesta preferiría que te retiraras - _mis palabras rasgaban mi corazón, no quería decírselas a Levi sentía que me dolían mas a mí que a él, pero si quería alejarme de Levi decirle esto era necesario-_ No quiero verte -

La expresión de Levi era inmutable, se acerco a mí que aun tenía la cabeza de Reiner en mis piernas, me tomo del brazo y me levanto haciendo que le cabeza de Reiner se golpearan al caer al piso

\- Hey! qué te pasa! - _estaba luchando por quitarme del agarre de Levi, cuando este me tomo por las caderas y con una gran fuerza me subió hasta tu hombro, cargándome como un costal de papas-_ Levi suéltame, bájame! - _Me movía frenéticamente intentando bajarme, pero Levi me sujeto de las piernas y puso una mano en mi trasero acariciándolo_ \- Kyaaaa! - _grite por el repentino toque-_ ¿Por qué tienes que tocarme el trasero? - _estaba sonrojado_ \- bájame de una buena vez! -

\- Si no te movieras tanto no tendría que cargarte así -Levi empezó a caminar hacia la salida-

\- Espera, espera, no podemos dejar a Reiner aquí además has roto mi puerta - _intentaba hablarle a la cara a Levi pero en esa posición se me era muy difícil-_

\- No te preocupes, mandare a alguien para que venga a arreglar la puerta, llevar al imbécil ese al hospital y ordenar todo - _dijo dándome una pequeña nalgada-_

\- Heeeyy! ya para con esooo -

\- ¿Por qué? es gracioso, verte quejándote -

\- No olvides que sigo enojado, así que más te vale soltarme ya! -

\- Te soltare una vez me dejes explicarte todo -

\- No necesito explicaciones tu y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar - _Levi dio un pequeño brinco, haciéndome que sintiera que iba a salir volando, para luego volverme a manosear el trasero_ -

\- Si te sigues resistiendo seguiré tocando -

\- Ok, ok te dejare hablar pero por lo menos déjame ponerme la camisa - _note que Levi ya estaba saliendo de la casa y yo seguía sin camisa-_

\- No la necesitas -

Me condujo hasta su auto para sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, dándome su chaleco para que me cubra. El trayecto fue largo, escuche cuando Levi llamo a saber a quién dándole mi dirección para que fuera a arreglar todo, mire el cambio de escenario de la ciudad al bosque, por la ventana ya no se miraban edificios solo arboles y mas arboles.

\- Hey! ¿A dónde vamos? - _le hable preocupado por alejarnos tanto de la civilización-_

\- A un lugar donde podremos hablar sin interrupciones -

\- ¿Y tu casa no hubiera servido? -

\- No quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo -

\- Ah! ya entendí, no quieres que tu prometida me encuentre en tu casa -

\- Mocoso, si te hubiera querido ocultar jamás te hubiera llevado a vivir a mi casa -

Las palabras de Levi tenían lógica, por lo que no le refute nada y por lo que restaba del viaje no la pasamos en silencio, hasta llegar a una cabaña que parecía abandonada pero como estaba rodeada de arboles se percibía un ambiente agradable. Bajamos, del automóvil, Levi se adentro primero en la cabaña quedándose parado en la puerta.

\- Entra -

Entre sin chistar, y me senté en uno de los sofás que se encontraban enfrente de una chimenea, pendiente de los movimientos de Levi esperando su supuesta explicación. Levi termino de ordenar unas bolsas que acababa de notar que trajo, hasta que se sentó en uno de los sofás de la par. Hubo un silencio incomodo.

\- Eren… - _me erizo, la voz de repente de Levi_ \- Por donde debería de empezar… - _el silencio se hizo de nuevo-_

\- … -

\- Primero quiero aclarar que no tengo, ni tendré nada con Petra, yo jamás quise algo con ella - _lo mire con recelo, como podía mentirme si claramente vi como se besaron en la oficina de Erwin_ \- Mis padres, arbitrariamente decidieron imponerme esta boda desde antes que yo nacie… -

\- NO! quieras engañarme Levi - _lo interrumpí-_ Y-yo vi perfectamente cómo e-ella te beso - _mi voz se volvía a quebrar, no quería sonar débil y lastimado, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por ese beso-_

\- ¿Beso? Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Fuiste a las oficinas? ¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar?... no, no eso no importa déjame explicarte - _decía con preocupación, me empecé a preparar para cualquier mentira que se le ocurriera a Levi_ \- Ayer Erwin llego a la casa, porque yo el día anterior le había dicho que no seguiría con el compromiso, por eso llego diciendo ayer que necesitaba hablar conmigo, que era algo de la empresa, pero cuando llegue a la oficina estaba petra y ella se puso muy pesada, a pesar que les deje claro a ambos que no seguiría con el compromiso se me acerco y me beso… no voy a negar que pude haberla parado antes, pero me sentí mal porque ella si deseaba nuestro compromiso, por lo que no la detuve cuando la vi venir…. - _las palabras de Levi las empezaba a creer, ya que a pesar de mantener su semblante frio sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento-_ \- Se que no debí dejarla que me bese, ya que yo mismo estoy cortando nuestros acuerdos - _Levi hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego suspiro para seguir_ \- No tengo escusa de mi trato hacia ti, puedes pensar que me comporte como un mocoso, te hice sufrir cuando te quería proteger… -

\- ¿Proteger? - _había pasado todo este tiempo en silencio, pero me saco de quicio lo que me estaba diciendo, me maltrato, me corto e hizo todo lo que me hizo para protegerme?, no podía creerme eso_ \- ¿Es enserio? luego de todo lo que me dijiste e hiciste dices que fue para ¿protegerme? -

\- Hoy entiendo que no fue la mejor manera, por eso estoy aquí, intentado disculparme Eren, suplicando que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho… - _Levi se descompuso un poco, estaba ansioso y angustiado-_ \- Solo te pido que me escuches - _-apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y tapo sus ojos, restregándolos con las manos-_ Al principio cuando te vi por primera vez el día de entrega de notas, pensé que eres un mocoso inútil y cabeza hueca, pero casualmente después nos encontramos y… pude verte más detalladamente, descubrí que tienes unos hermosos ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en paz con una persona podía estar contigo todo el tiempo sin sentirme incomodo. Luego me fui dando cuenta que tus ojos me seguían siempre por lo que buscar tus ojos se volvió una costumbre para mi, ni yo comprendo en qué momento era yo el que te buscaba. Sabiendo lo que sentías por mi forcé nuestra relación, debo admitir que en esos momentos lo único que me parecía interesante de ti eran tus ojos… tan… sinceros, pero te abrías a mí, me abrías tu corazón con tanto cariño que no sé en qué momento me enamore de ti… -

\- Anduviste conmigo sabiendo de tu compromiso con petra, ¿verdad? -

\- …Si -

\- Entonces siempre fui un juego para ti! No importa si dices que me amas… si al final te irás a casarte con ella! _-intentaba con todas mis fuerzas el no llorar, pero por más que retenía el llanto mi ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Levi seguía en la misma posición solo que empezó a negar con la cabeza, formando una mueca de dolor en su rostro-_

\- NO!, no!, no! - _negaba con la cabeza y con sus manos, se levanto de golpe acercándose un poco a mí como para intentar detenerme pero sin tocarme_ \- Yo… acepto que antes de conocerte, no me importaba si me casaba con ella o no, ya que las ordenes de mi padre son absolutas jamás había cruzado por mi mente el desobedecerlo… Pero Eren, debes creerme cuando te digo que solo ansió estar contigo - _Su expresión denotaba dolor y pareciera como si fuese a llorar_ \- P-por favo-r Eren… estoy dispuesto a abandonar todo por ti… Así que… Quédate conmigo -

Estire mis brazos aun sentado en el sofá para rodear el cuello de Levi y atraerlo hacia mí, provocando que Levi se arrodillara entre mis piernas y me abrazara por mi cadera, tenía la cabeza de Levi en mi pecho mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Levi me abrazaba con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionar su cuerpo con el mío, de repente sentí como se humedecía parte de mi camisa, eran las lagrimas de Levi. Este me abrazaba hundiendo con desesperación su cara contra mi pecho, la fuerza de su agarre provoco que me saliera del sofá, sentándome en sus piernas, con media espalda apoyada en la orilla del asiento del sofá.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, hasta que su agarre cedió, Levi ya había parado de llorar, pero su carita toda rojita y apenada me eran tan adorables que no pude evitar reírme bajito.

\- De que te estás riendo mocoso - _sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas de la vergüenza_ -

\- De nada, de nada - _aun me estaba riendo ya que las expresiones de Levi en ese momento era únicas, se sobrepasaban de lindas-_ Solo que… tu cara ahorita es muy tierna - _dije, limpiando una de sus mejillas con mi pulgar-_

\- Tu cara siempre es hermosa y tierna _-tomo mi cara con ambas manos y suavemente rozo sus labios contra los míos, como pidiéndoles permiso para profanarlos, estábamos tan cerca que podíamos sentir la respiración del otro, los ojos de Levi me miraban tan detenidamente como si pudiesen ver todo sobre mi, tanto que en un momento de vergüenza no pude seguir manteniendo la mirada y tuve que desviarla_.

\- Eren, mírame - _su aliento chocaba contra mi boca-_

\- Espera, estas muy cerca… - _desconocía el por qué sentía vergüenza, por alguna razón me sentía expuesto a pesar del que fue Levi el que se sinceró conmigo_ -

\- Eren… -

Nos unimos en un tierno beso, lo que resto del día lo pasamos viendo los alrededores de la cabaña, hasta que cayó la noche y casualmente solo en una de las habitaciones había cama ''según Levi'' y que nos tocaría dormir en la misma habitación, nos quedamos hablando acostados en la cama sobre la antigüedad de la cabaña y lo bonito que era el lugar, solo faltaban unos minutos para que fuera 25, yo intentaba seguir haciendo conversación, pero Levi se estaba cansando hasta dijo que era mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir ya, pero yo seguía hablando de cualquier cosa que se me ocurriese, hasta que…

\- Ya Eren, en serio ¿Qué pasa? - _que perspicaz era Levi-_

\- N-nada, solo que qui-quiero h-ablar un rato mas contigo - _mi nerviosismo era muy delatador, dudaba que Levi hubiera creído lo que dije_ -

\- ¿Y porque estas tan nervioso? - _de reojo mire el reloj y solo faltan 2 minutos-_

\- P-pues, e-eh et-to… lo …que pasa… es que - _volví a ver el reloj y faltaban unos segundos_ \- Q-que… - _hasta que las manecillas por fin marcaron la media noche_ \- Feliz cumpleaños Levi! - _lo había dicho tan rápido que cerré fuerte mis ojos_ -

Abrí despacio mis ojos para encontrarme con la expresión de asombro de Levi, y lentamente se le fue formando una sonrisa en su cara, por primera vez pude ver la sonrisa de Levi no era pequeña tenía una sonrisa en todo su esplendor parecía modelo de anuncio de pasta dental, Levi se sentó en la cama aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco a mí y en un susurro dijo.

\- Gracias Eren… - _se acerco con una sonrisa maliciosa_ \- Y… ¿mi regalo? -

\- Ah! El rega… - _me callo, con sus labios-_

\- Creo que tengo el mejor regalo del mundo aquí - _dijo para volverme a besar-_

Nos quedamos besándonos por un tiempo hasta que el aire se hiso necesario, Levi me recostó a su lado limitándose a abrazarme y yo como era obvio no rechazaría el calor de su pecho, así que en esa posición caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente día desperté en los brazos de Levi, su cara en verdad que es hermosa, baje mi mirada admirando su torso, estaba sin camisa ya que no había pijamas, sus bien formados pectorales , todo en Levi es tan perfecto, por lo que me quede en esa posición un rato mas. En la tarde tuvimos que volver a la ciudad por comida y ropa, ya que por obvias razones no habíamos empacado nada, así que así fue, pasamos por mi casa para ver cómo estaba pero todo se encontraba en perfecto estado como si no hubiera pasado nada, Reiner al parecer duro menos de 1 día en el hospital, según lo que dijo Levi que los doctores le informaron, Reiner al no mas recuperar el conocimiento pidió el alta del hospital, intenta hablarle pero no me contesto pensé en ir a su casa, pero Levi no me dejo, por lo que aun no sé cómo se encuentra Reiner.

Luego de conseguir lo que buscábamos regresamos a la cabaña y pasamos ahí juntos toda la semana, hasta que llego año nuevo, ya que salimos a un templo en la montaña había un gran festival, al parecer mucha gente viajaba de todos los lugares para pasar el año nuevo en el templo. Dimos nuestras oraciones de año nuevo juntos, comí y bebí prácticamente de casi todo lo que vendían, vimos juntos los fuegos artificiales y agarrados de la manos en medio de toda la gente y el ruido de los cohetes Levi me dio un beso prometiéndome su amor por toda la vida.

\- Esp-pera alguien puede vernos… -

\- Pues que vea, se dará cuenta de lo que te amo - _Levi me seguía dando besos, estábamos acostados escondidos detrás de unos grandes árboles a un costado del festival-_

\- Le-hmmvi pehmm-ro… - _seguía comiéndome la boca, Levi se encontraba entre mis piernas mientras recorría parte de mi abdomen y mi espalda con sus manos-_ Aquí mhmm no -

Levi detuvo su beso, coloco su mejilla encima de mi pecho y me abraso sobre mis brazos con fuerza, aun seguía entre mis piernas por lo que la posición se me resultaba un tanto incomoda, pero como pude logre corresponderle el abrazo.

\- Por lo menos deja quedarme así un momento -

* * *

Toda la última semana de diciembre creo que ha sido los mejores días de mi año, la pase como un cuento de hadas pero como todo cuento debe de terminar, nosotros debíamos de regresar a la casa ya que en pocos días volverían Kuchel y Mikasa ya que el señor Kenny volvería hasta finales del mes, pero no nos fuimos el primero de enero, si no hasta 6 días después. Estábamos súper felices para ambos habían sido los mejor días de nuestras vidas y regresábamos tristes pero contestos de que luego podríamos volver a repetir nuestro mini viaje, cuando llegamos a casa las algunas luces estaban encendidas, cosa que nos extraño lo más seguro fue que Kuchel y Mikasa ya habían vuelto, seguimos avanzando dejando nuestras cosas por la sala cuando vimos quien era el que estaba en la casa.

\- Padre… -

\- Bu-buenas nuches señor… -por alguna razón me encontraba nervioso, me sentí como si me acabaran de atrapar mientras hacia una travesura-

\- ¿De dónde vienen muchachos? -pregunto con un tono de voz autoritario-

\- Creí que no volverías hasta fin de mes -Levi se encontraba igual o más sorprendido que yo-

\- No fue esa mi pregunta Levi, ¿Dónde estaban? -

\- Solo… salimos un rato -

\- ¿A dónde? -

\- Fuimos a dar una vuelta a la cabaña -

\- ¿Una vuelta? ¿y eso les tomo más de 5 días? - _yo me encontraba callado, pareciera como si Levi y el señor Kenny tuvieran una batalla que no podía ver-_ Vine antes por que Erwin me hablo… ¿te imaginas porque esta tan molesto? -

\- ¿Volviste hace 5 días? -

\- Desde entonces te estoy esperando, pero veo que te está gustando no responderme lo que te pregunto, ¿Qué paso con Erwin? -

\- Eren - _Levi me hablo-_ ¿Podrías subir las cosas? ya te alcanzare - _medio me sonrió, yo solo asentí y subí con las maletas, si Levi no quería que escuchara seguro se trataba de su prometida, por lo que no pude evitar quedarme a escuchar al subir las gradas_ \- Bueno padre, perdón por la espera - _Levi se quedo unos segundo es silencio_ \- Erwin está molesto, por que cancele mi compromiso con petra -

\- Y se puede saber ¿Quién te autorizo hacer tal cosa? -

\- Ya no seguiré tus ordenes padre, ya no mas -

\- ¿Me estas desafiando Levi? -

\- No padre… solo estoy tomando mis propias decisiones -

\- Estoy decepcionado de ti Levi, nunca pensé que tú fueras a cometer semejante estupidez y por un muchachito como ese -

\- Al final el que decide si fue una estupidez o no, seré yo, por eso el día que cancele mi compromiso les pedí disculpas a todos con afectados, así que padre lo lamento pero no pienso seguir bajo tus ordenes, si no estás desacuerdo puedes entregarle la empresa a Mikasa yo estudiare lo que quiero y trabajare en lo que me gusta y me casare con la persona que yo elija -

\- PERO QUE TONTERÍAS ESTAS HABLANDO! YO TE HE DADO TODO, ME LO DEBES TODO A MI! -

\- Quieres las llaves del auto - _escuche un sonido como pedazos metálicos cayendo al suelo_ \- , Quieres mi celular , tómalos no los necesito -

\- Hablaremos mañana -

Luego se hizo un silencio abrumador, unos minutos después escuche unos pasos alejándose supuse que eran del padre de Levi dando como terminada la discusión.

* * *

 **¿Preguntas?¿dudas?¿comentarios?**

* * *

 ***o* reviewssss*o***


	15. Desgracia

**Hola :3 minna xD ¿como estan? lamento todo el tiempo que me ha tomado seguir con el fic**

 **no tengo escusas xD por eso me disculpo pero no pienso dejarlo asi no mas hoy sere mas constante con los caps espero que les guste**

 **dejen muchos comentarios diciendome que les parecio este cap :3**

* * *

 **Desgracia**

Escuche a Levi subir y me escondí rápidamente dentro del dormitorio, cuando este abrió la puerta puede ver cómo le dolía el haber discutido con su padre, se notaba deprimido y un poco consternado.

\- ¿Estas bien? – _me animé a preguntar._

\- Si… mi padre simplemente no entiende –

No sabía que decirle me sentía culpable, por mi culpa se había peleado con su padre, cualquier palabra que dijera seria en vano no llegaría a Levi. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio cuando el celular de Levi empezó a sonar, Levi lo saco de su bolsa trasera y vagamente pude ver el nombre de Erwin en la pantalla pero Levi solo se dignó a verde quien era y apagar el celular.

\- Sera mejor que durmamos –dejando el celular sobre la mesa de noche mientras se acostaba dispuesto a dormir sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

\- Que descanses –logre articular con vos suave, cerrando la puerta para volver a mi habitación.

.-.

.-.

Habíamos comenzado ya nuestro último año escolar y como era costumbre últimamente Levi me ayudaba a estudiar -todos los días-, hasta me hacía guías para que yo las contestara y si lo hacía mal me castigaba -hasta de forma morbosa-. Las cosas tanto en el colegio como en la casa estaban algo tensas, sobre todo en la casa ya Kenny siempre que tenía oportunidad nos hacía comentarios despectivos como –estoy tan decepcionado o me arrepiento de haber tenido un hijo hubiera tenido mejor solo hijas—A pesar de que Levi hacia que no le ponía atención y hacia esa expresión inmutable y fría como si no le importase, yo sabía perfectamente que le afectaba de sobremanera.

Los días siguieron de la misma manera, el padre de Levi dejo de comer en la mesa con todos nosotros, en las noches podíamos escuchar las peleas que tenían Kenny y Kuchel acerca de Levi y yo, pero como era costumbre Levi le restaba importancia…

De vez en cuando Levi recibía llamadas supongo que de Erwin, ya que siempre discutían en las llamadas y Levi se ponía de muy mal humor, algunas veces tuve la intención de preguntarle de quien se trataba pero tenía miedo de que se enojara por pregunta, por lo que prefería quedarme callado.

A pesar de todos los malos ratos que vivíamos gracias a Kenny, Levi se unió conmigo al equipo de basquetbol diciendo que quería ejercitarse mejor, cosa que no creo ya que desde que entro ha sido una constante batalla con Reiner_sempai, pelean por casi todo; por quien hace más tiros, quien hace los mejores pases, quien defiende mejor, aunque hasta el momento Levi ha ganado todas y me gusta que se distraiga para que no piense en su padre, lo que no me gusta es que desde que se unió al equipo han aparecido unas revoltosas de a saber de dónde -Armin dice que son de la escuela María, la cual es solo para mujeres- y todos los días tenemos un montón de locas alborotadoras saltando y gritando el nombre de Levi hasta que termina la práctica. Aun que gracias a eso pude conocer por fin la novia de Armin, la cual es alguien sumamente seria son muy diferentes pero supongo que es lo que los une.

Pero no tengo ningún problema con ella, ya que todo el tiempo se la pasa con Armin, mi verdadero problema con las locas que vienen no más a animas a Levi, es solo una práctica un juego pacífico y lo animan como si fuera el campeonato mundial, Aunque no me quejo Levi con el uniforme del equipo se ve guapísimo, se puede ver ese cuerpo esculpido por Dioses que tiene puedo pasar todo el día viéndolo jugar así…

-CUIDADO! EREEEN!-

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y lo último que recuerdo es ver el balón a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara. Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fueron unas mantas blancas, seguí pasando la mirada por el lugar el cual tenía cortinas blancas y vi unos estantes con frascos –ah! Estoy en la enfermería…- ese golpe, no lo vi venir…

\- Por fin despertaste – _escuche la voz de Levi por lo que me voltee a ver rápidamente._

\- Levi, ¿Qué ocurrió? –

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Qué te paso? Te quedaste hipnotizado en medio partido –

-¿Eh? –

\- Nada de ¡Eh!, ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Eren ¿Cómo te sientes? –hablo Reiner preocupado, que hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba aquí.

\- Reiner_sempai… –

\- Nos tenías a todos preocupados –

\- Perdón, por haberlos echo preocupar –

\- No, no hay de que… - _dijo acercándose más a nosotros_ \- Sería mejor que siguieras descansando -

\- No está bien, ya me siento mejor –

\- Si serás estúpido, mocoso – _estaba cruzado de brazos mientras hablaba con un tono de voz frio_ \- Como te vas a quedar como idiota en medio de una partida –

\- Perdón – _baje la mirada, no quería enojar a Levi_ –

Tras un momento incomodo de silencio, se escucharon los gritos de las fans locas que estaban esperando a que Levi saliera de la enfermería.

\- Tsk – _chasqueó la lengua_ \- Son tan molestas – _expreso con desdén._

\- Si no fueras todo un playboy, no tuviéramos todo ese ruido en medio de las prácticas –

Levi fulmino con la mirada a Reiner_sempai, pero como todas sus últimas peleas, Levi ya no le respondía solo se limitaba a dedicarle una de sus peores miradas o en su defecto ignorarlo por completo. Obvio que al Sempai no le agradaba mucho esa actitud nueva que Levi tomaba pero a mí me alegra el hecho que no discutan tanto.

En todo el rato que nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras Levi mataba a Reiner con la mirada, sonó el celular de Levi provocando que este desvara su vista al artefacto para percatarse de lo tarde que era.

\- Eren nos vamos – _guardando el celular de nuevo en su bolsillo._

\- Bueno – _le conteste a Levi, intentando incorporarme en la camilla_ \- Nos vemos mañana Reiner_sempai – _Sonriéndole y despidiéndome con la mano, mientras salíamos de la enfermería con Levi._

\- Pensándolo bien – _Levi, se detuvo de golpe_ \- Seria mejor si tú me esperas en el parqueo, yo llegare ahí – _exhalo con pesar_ \- No quiero encontrarme con esas molestias -

Levi no me dejo contestar, ya que rápidamente se fue por otro lado dejándome en el camino con dirección al parqueo. Camine por los pasillos viendo como el tumulto de locas andaban buscando desesperadas a Levi.

\- Ahff… - _suspire._

Cuando por fin llegue a los parqueos, el lugar está solo y oscuro como si se tratase de una película de terror. Estaba arrepintiéndome de no haberle pedido las llaves del carro a Levi para esperarlo a dentro, cuando de repente una mano me toca el hombro izquierdo, provocando que todos mis músculos se tensaran mientras volteaba a ver de quien se trataba.

\- Buenas –dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa, mientras me giraba.

\- E-Erwin_san… - _tengo miedo… Levi… Ven rápido…._

Algo en Erwin no se miraba bien, a pesar de estar sonriendo había algo en su rostro que sentía que no cuadraba, sin contar en los malos términos que quedamos la última vez que nos vimos.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Eren? – _seguí hablando con esa sonrisa retorcida_ \- Espero que te hayas estado divirtiendo –

\- ¿Q-que qui-ere d-decir con eso? –el miedo recorría mi cuerpo, no puedo enfrontar a Erwin. Siento que bajo la guardia aunque sea un poco, me volverá a dañar de alguna forma u otra.

\- Nada, solo me preguntaba cómo te ha ido con Levi –

\- E-eso n-no es a-algo que le incumbe – _las últimas palabras las dije casi en un susurro, pero fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Erwin las escuchase._

\- No presumas niño –

Erwin me había agarrado del mentón con una sola mano, la cual acaparaba prácticamente la mitad de mis mejías y me acerco a él con fuerza, provocando que me desbalanceara y que mis pies por la fuerza que hacía de acercarme a su cara se levantaran del piso, así que me encontraba de puntitas intentando tocar el piso mientras trata desesperadamente de soltarme de su agarre.

\- S-uel-te-me p-or –fa-vor… -

\- Shh Shh.. – _me susurro al oído, mientras me acariciaba el cabello_ \- Tranquilízate, todo está bien -

\- ugh _–su agarre me dolía. Por favor Levi aparece pronto…_

\- ¿Oni_sama? – _escuche una voz femenina, que sentía la vaga idea de ya haberla escuchado antes._

Erwin soltó inmediatamente el agarre, provocando que cayera abruptamente al suelo. Levante la mirada hacia la dueña de esa voz… Era Petra… ¿Pero que hacia aquí? Seguramente estaba esperando por Levi, Pero… ¿Por qué? Intente incorporarme para no verme tan lamentable cuando vi una mano enfrente de mi rostro.

\- ¿Estas bien pequeño? – _me dijo suavemente, con una tenue sonrisa._

\- S-si… – _respondí con algo de duda._

\- Tienes que disculparlo – _dijo con tierna voz_ —Él no es malo, solo que hace las cosas de una mala manera -

\- ¿Ah? – _estaba anonadado ¿ella era Petra?, ¿Cómo una persona tan dulce es hermana de Erwin?_

\- Petra… Te dije que esperaras en el auto – _hablaba con todo exasperado._

\- Pero no dejabas de atormentar al niño – _explico algo preocupada._

\- ¿Por lo menos tienes idea de quién es? – _pregunto Erwin con alevosía._

\- Tal vez… un ¿estudiante? –

\- Ese estudiante o cómo quieres llamarle, fue el que te robo a Levi – _Erwin me señalo con odio._

\- ¿Cómo? – _denotaba duda, se giró a verme lento e instantáneamente desvié la mirada avergonzado; me sentía como la peor basura del mundo ¿cómo es que pude destruir la relación de ella?, cuando ella es tan buena persona… no se lo merecía…_

Definitivamente yo era la peor escoria de todo el mundo, pero me sentía aún más escoria del hecho que no sentía remordimiento por haberlo hecho, no me estaba arrepintiendo por haber le quitado a Levi, no me sentía nada absolutamente nada arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Pude notar como se tensó levemente, pero rápidamente se relajó mostrándome una cara amable.

\- No pasa nada – _expreso sin más_ \- Levi al final no me amaba y con todo lo que me hizo yo tampoco… – _se notaba la lejana tristeza en su voz_ —Levi… - _hizo una breve pausa_ \- El corazón de Levi… ya tenía dueño… -

Hubo un silencio incomodo, deseaba preguntarle ¿Quién? ¿Quién es ese alguien tan especial para Levi? Si ella lo sabe qué me lo diga, pero mis palabras se ahogaron junto con mis suspiros.

\- Sera mejor que nos vallamos Petra – _hablo Erwin dando por zanjado el tema._

\- Voy – _encaminándose hacia donde Erwin_ \- ¡Ah¡ Alto – _dijo, para regresarse brevemente hacia mí-_ No mentiré diciendo que no te guardo rencor, por lo que has hecho… Pero como es de Levi de quien hablamos no te puedo culpar… -

\- … - _no sabía que decirle, me sentía tan mal por la situación._

\- No tienes por qué verme así – _dijo sonando más animada_ \- Esa preocupación deberías guardártela para ti… - _la mire con duda_ \- Así como Levi me dejo a pesar de haber estado juntos más de 8 años, te puede dejar a ti también… recuerda que aún hay un montón de cosa de Levi que no sabes … -

\- Lo se… -logre articular.

\- No, no lo sabes… No sabes todo lo que yo he tenido que soportar todos estos años… El siemp… - _fue interrumpida por Erwin que le decía que ya debían irse._

\- Apura entra al carro Petra – _le decía Erwin._

\- Adiós – _se despidió, alejándose de mí y dirigiéndose hacia el carro._

Me quede quieto, viendo como Petra entraba al Lamborghini junto con Erwin, aun no sabía cómo tomarme las palabras de Petra, no sentí que me lo dijera con malas intenciones al contrario sentía que quería ayudarme.

\- Eren – _me llamo Levi, por fin aparecía._

\- Te tardaste… - _dije haciendo un puchero._

\- Tuve que despistar a todas las locas y me tomo más tiempo del planeado –

Sin demorar más subimos al automóvil, en el camino las dudas azotaban mi mente, tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle qué significaba eso que me dijo Petra, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sé qué palabras debería de ocupar…

\- Levi –me anime a decir.

\- ¿Mhm? –

\- … -

\- ¿Qué paso Eren? –volvió a decir, en vista de mi silencio.

\- Ehm… yo… me preguntaba, si… Mhmm… - _me quede un segundo analizando mis palabras_ \- ¿Si podríamos hablar más sobre nosotros? –

\- ¿Ah? –

\- Me refiero, que charláramos acerca de lo que nos ha pasado y cosas así –

Esos incomodos silencios se estaba volviendo frecuentes entre nosotros, ambos nos quedamos callados como esperando la reacción del otro, hasta que me anime a hablar de nuevo.

\- Pero si no quieres… Esta bien –

\- No, no me molesta –dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber acerca de mí? –

\- No tengo algo en especial… simplemente lo quiero saber todo – _escuche un intento de risa fallido por parte de Levi, al parecer le pareció gracioso mi comentario._

\- Entonces… - _intento disimular su pequeña risa_ \- ¿Pregunta lo que quieras saber? –

\- ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez? –solté sin pensármelo mucho.

La pregunta sorprendió a Levi ya que me volteo a ver con una cara de consternado, como si no entiende el significado tras la pregunta. Se quedó unos minutos como pensando el que responderme o tal vez estaba haciendo memoria de algún recuerdo, que por la expresión que hizo no era muy gratificante.

\- No recuerdo cuando fue exactamente – _término hablando_ \- Pero creo que tenía alrededor de 12 o 13 años – _estaba sorprendido y claramente dolido, seguramente Levi tuvo muchas parejas antes de mí y eso me inquietaba a niveles desorbitantes. El que Levi haya tocado de esa manera tan única o a otra persona o que muchas personas sepan cosas que desconozco de Levi me ponía los nervios de punta-_ Ya llegamos… Seguiremos en otra ocasión –

No más entramos a la casa pudimos escuchas los gritos de Kenny y Kuchel los cuales estaban peleando, obviamente por la misma razón de todas estas semanas –mi relación con Levi- voltee a ver a Levi, pero él no estaba bien, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, siempre finge no escuchar lo que dice su padre pero hoy parece ser como si no lo tolerara, seguramente porque hoy le está gritando demasiado fuerte a Kuchel. Levi se dirigió hacia donde provenían los gritos y abriendo la puerta bruscamente le grito a su padre diciéndole que su madre no tiene la culpa que le deje en paz.

\- ESTAS DEMENTE LEVI – _le respondía gritando también Kenny._

\- Basta padre ya es suficiente, no tienes por qué agarrártelas con mi mama –

\- TU… HIJO MAL AGRADECIDO, YO TE LO HE DADO TODO ¿ENTIENDES? TODO, Y ME LO PAGAS DE ESTA MANERA –

\- Amor cálmate, si sigues gritando así los vecinos escucharan – _Kuchel intentaba calmar un a Kenny._

\- Nunca te falto nada – _seguía hablando Kenny_ \- Y yo lo único que te pido es que asumas la presidencia y te casaras con una buena mujer para darme un heredero –

\- Padre… -

\- ¿Es mucho pedir? – _dijo volteándome a ver_ \- Tu… cuando tu padre me dijo que eras una desgracias, le reprendí y le negué eso… Todavía te acogí bajo mi techo y ¿así me lo pagas? ¿Arruinando mi familia? –

\- Padre Eren no tiene nada que ver en esto –se puso entre su padre y yo.

\- Yo no creí las palabras de Grisha pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo… El tenia razón, solo ha traído desgracia a mi familia –

\- Padre ya… -

\- Él no puede darme un heredero Levi ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Por él, cancelaste tu compromiso con Petra ella era tu seguro a la presidencia –

\- No necesito un seguro para llegar a la presidencia padre… -

\- ¿No? Y para terminar estas en malos términos con Erwin… ¿Tienes idea de cuantas acciones a comprado de la empresa? _–Levi pareció recio con respecto a los que Kenny le decía-_ Ahorita él es uno de los accionistas con más acciones –

\- ¿Cómo permitiste que comprara tantas? –

\- No me molestaba… ya que al final te casarías con su hermana, las acciones quedarían dentro de la familia –

\- Pero tú sigues siendo el accionista mayoritario ¿no? – _pregunto Levi algo asustado-_

\- Veo que no puedes ver el verdadero problema aquí… Él es nuestro único problema –dijo señalándome—Eres un malagradecido niñato, no te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida… Quiero que te largas de mi casa, que nunca vuelvas a tener ni el mínimo de contacto con mi familia, no te quiero ver mañana aquí –

\- Si hechas a Eren yo también me iré – _enfrento Levi a su padre, generando las miradas de preocupación de parte de Mikasa y Kuchel._

\- Entonces vete con el niñato desgraciado y nunca vuelvas -

\- No puedes expulsar a Eren y peor a tu propio hijo Kenny – _nos defendió desesperadamente Kuchel, intentando de hacer recapacitar a Kenny._

\- ¿Por qué no? Si esa desgracia jamás fue deseada, si no la pudo soportar ni su padre, por que debería yo soportarlo si ha arruinado a mi familia, ha puesto en contra a mi primogénito y a su madre, ha maldecido a mi hijo en no poder darle descendencia… -

Kenny iba a seguir hablando cuando mis lágrimas han salido solas de mis mejías y han caído encima de la alfombra gris de la sala. La tristeza era tanta que sentía que me carcomía el pecho, rápidamente Levi se acercó a abrasarme mientras me sacaba rápidamente de ese lugar. Levi me decía una especia de palabras seguramente para animarme pero no podía escucharlo solo escucha mi llanto y las palabras de Kenny y las de mi padre rondar por mi cabeza sin rumbo, simplemente pasaban como un recordatorio, de lo que fui, de lo que me consideran que soy y de lo que siempre seré…

* * *

 _ ***o* Reviews *o***_


	16. Principe

Hola!

primero que nada me queria disculpar por la super tardarza de años... pero he tenido unos problemas tanto de salud como familiares y no habia podido terminar la historia, pero quiero terminarle y que ustedes tambien disfruten como yo con esta historia, no se si ya se habran cansado de esperarme pero sin mas aqui les traigo otro pedacito de la historia.

Sin mas me disculpo por todo y muchas gracias.

Las luces de los coches rebotaban en el parabrisas mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa. Esa casa la cual tiene todos los recuerdos de mi niñez… Hoy que lo pensaba, no he vuelto a dibujar a mi madre… Como si estuviera en otra galaxia… Lo había olvidado todo… Mi madre… A mi padre… Todos mis problemas los había apartado, pero ya era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

-Entonces… ¿Es oficial? – _dijo rompiendo el silencio_.

\- ¿El que es oficial? – _forcé mi sonrisa, porque sé que a Levi le gusta verme sonreír y aun que las palabras de Kenny seguían resonando en mi cabeza yo sonreiría para Levi_.

\- No se… - _dijo en tono coqueto_ \- Tu y yo completamente solos en una casa, sin ningún tipo de interrupción… - _su voz sonaba cada vez más libidinosa y su mano hábilmente se había colado acariciando levemente mi pierna_ \- Podemos hacer lo que queramos – _sus palabras ocasionaban que mi corazón se acelerará y un sonrojo muy notorio se mostró en mi rostro provocando una media sonrisa de Levi._

\- Mhoo! - _le hice un puchero e intente fingir molestia_ \- Pero… - _cambie mi voz a una más dulce_ \- Si a ti nunca te ha importado si hay interrupciones o no - _me quite el cinturón de seguridad y como pude con el carro en movimiento me acerque a Levi, apoyando una rodilla en la orilla de su asiento y acercándome le sigilosamente a su oído-_ No recuerdo que te hayas detenido en hacerme el amor en la biblioteca, ni por qué tu mama estaba ahí leyendo… -roce mis labios en su mejía, cuando el carro paro de la nada.

\- Veo que el gatito tiene ganas de jugar - _estábamos parados en una esquina, al parecer a Levi no le importaba tener una cola de carros atrás de nosotros. Me jalo hacia él e hizo que me sentara en su regazo, lo cual era realmente incómodo por la posición y el espacio tan pequeño que me brindaba el carro para estar en las piernas de Levi-_ No me importaría complacerte - _susurrándome en el oído, mientras recorría mi espalda con sus manos._

\- L-levi espera… - _me estaba tocando el trasero mientras me besaba el cuello, parecía que en verdad planeaba hacerlo ahí en medio de la calle con todos los carros de atrás pitando como locos queriendo que nos quitáramos de ahí_ \- Debemos de movernos, no podemos quedarnos aquí - _dije a duras penas por tantos besos y caricias que Levi me daba._

\- ¿Te quieres mover? - _hiso un pequeño gesto como una sonrisa_ \- Pero si aún no te penetró - _me tomo de las caderas y simuló pequeñas embestidas._

\- Mhm… - _se escuchaban perfectamente los pitidos de los carros del fondo._

\- Tsk – _chasqueó y acercándome más hacia él, tomó los controles del carro para disponerse a moverlo._

La posición en que me encontraba era sumamente dolorosa, mis piernas estaban a los costados de las de Levi, lo que ocasionaba que mi trasero quedara levemente en el aire, me a recostaba un poco en el hombro de Levi para apoyarme pero el movimiento del carro hacia que fuera difícil. Pero Levi no perdía oportunidad, cuando podía masajeaba mi trasero de una forma tan indecorosa que me provocaba pequeños espasmos, un pequeño – _Ahhm-_ se escapó de mis labios, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Levi lo escuchara, lo que provoco que con una mano sostuviera mi cadera y con fuerza la pegara a la suya, el movimiento de Levi ocasiono que cambiara de posición. Ahora me encontraba aún más incómodo, mis piernas se encontraban a la par del respaldo del asiento del piloto mientras nuestros miembros se rozaban provocativamente con el movimiento del carro.

El viaje fue aún más tortuoso, no solo por la incómoda posición si no también el doloroso roce que llevábamos entre nuestros miembros, Yo me limitaba a sujetarme de Levi mientras él no dejaba de besarme el cuello y en todo el camino se la paso tocándome el trasero hasta que por fin luego de unos largos minutos llegamos a casa. A duras penas logramos bajar del carro dejándolo en el garaje para dirigirnos entre besos y caricias a dentro de la casa.

Me encontraba con mis piernas alrededor de la cadera de Levi mientras con mis manos me sostenía de su cuello, sentí como Levi me apoyaba en la superficie de la mesa mientras nos seguíamos besando, con una de mis manos me sujete de la orilla de la mesa para tener una mayor estabilidad en lo que lograba abrir mi piernas en un intento desesperado de sentir a Levi. Podía sentir la ansiedad en sus labios, el deseo en su toque incesante sobre mi cuerpo, sus fogosas miradas diciéndome a gritos ``se mío´´. La temperatura subía cada segundo y en mi mente solo había un pensamiento… El único pensamiento que siempre tengo al pensar en Levi, mi ser perfecto… Aquel que no tiene errores ni defectos… Aquel que con una palabra me hace volar entre nubes… Solo dos palabras, dos palabras que muchos las dicen… Pero muy pocos las sienten…

\- Te amo… - _le susurre rosando sus labios._

Levi me dio esa típica media sonrisa, esa que solo yo tengo el privilegio de ver, que me hace sentir que Levi también es tan feliz a mi lado como yo lo soy al suyo.

\- Eren… - _me sujeto con ambas manos mi cara entrelazando algunos dedos con mi cabello, apoyo su frente en mi frente y su mirada azul grisácea me observaba apaciblemente_ \- … -

Con una sonrisa me acerque a sus labios para darle un beso casto y delicado, queriendo guardar en nuestras memorias el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, queriendo conservar ese roce, el aroma del otro cuerpo. Levi golpeo mi entrada con su miembro, aun con la ropa puesta podía sentir lo grande y caliente que estaba pero ese golpe no fue lo único, empezó unas simulaciones de embestidas sin querer de mi boca salía gemido tras gemido los cuales iban siendo callados por los labios de Levi que no me daban tregua. Y son en estos momentos en que mi cuerpo está siendo plenamente devorado sin poner ninguna resistencia en los que me digo –en serio lo amo-

\- Oi, mocoso no te distraigas – _me llamo la atención sujetando mis caderas firmemente mientras me quitaba el pantalón-_ Cuando estés conmigo no puedes pensar en nada mas – _dijo en un tono tan sensual que un escalofrió atravesó mi cuerpo._

\- Aunque no estemos juntos yo siempre estoy pensando en ti –

Levi sonrió complacido mientras terminaba de sacarme la última prenda que portaba, se quedó un momento apreciando mi cuerpo desnudo en lo que yo intentaba disimular mi vergüenza cosa que fue en vano ya que entre más me sonrojaba Levi disfrutaba más. Una vez ya satisfecho empezó a besarme desde mi cuello, delineando mi clavícula y bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo en el cual empezó a repartir beso tras beso en toda la longitud de mi abdomen, sentía su lengua pasar sobre los huesos de mi cadera para seguir bajando hasta encontrarse con mi ya despierto miembro. Levi lamia suavemente toda la extensión de mi miembro sacándome unos sonorosos gemidos, arqueaba mi espalda por el movimiento de su lengua. Puse mis manos en la cabellera de Levi para intentar marcar un ritmo pero no lo permitió una vez puestas mis manos Levi metió un dedo en mi entrada volviendo a provocar jadeos de mi parte mientras le pedía correrme, Aun así siguió con su tortuosa tarea mientras metía otro dedo que con el primero empezó a moverlos en círculos de modo de ensanchar mi angosta entrada.

Mis piernas estaban abiertas mientras la cabeza de Levi sobre salía de en medio de ellas, me encontraba sudoroso la visión se me nublaba por momentos, mi cabeza daba vueltas solo quería ser uno con Levi, así que con la poca cordura que me quedaba y mucho esfuerzo tome la cara de Levi lo levante al nivel de mi cabeza y lo bese con urgencia, podía sentir el sabor de mi esencia en los labios de Levi y como este seguía en su labor de simular penetraciones ahora ya con tres dedos torturando mi rosada entrada.

\- ¿Me deseas Eren? – _Susurro en mis labios con un pequeño tono de lujuria- Porque yo si… -dijo para luego bajar a besar mi pecho_ \- Que color más delicioso – _toco mi pezón con su mano libre mientras que con su boca mordía mi otro pezón._

\- Ah… L-evi mhh… Esp-mhmm... Espe-raahh… -

\- ¿Mmh? –

\- Yaah… ya n-no puedo mhaas… _-Levi seguía mordiendo y dejando marcas por todo mi pecho mientras aún seguía con sus dedos en mi entrada_ \- L-levi… - _mi voz sonaba necesitada, sentía el olor a Levi, su sudor, su aliento, su saliva recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus pálidos dedos llegando a tocar un punto que me volvía loco… Lo quería… Quería ya volver a ser uno con él, quería que me tomara y sentirlo muy dentro de mí._

Y como si mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, Levi sacos sus dedos y con ambas manos sujeto mi cadera poniéndola sobre el borde de la mesa y por fin pude sentir la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, empujaba de apoco como pidiendo permiso para entrar, no sentía dolor ya que Levi me había preparado lo suficientemente bien, podía recibirlo completamente pero aun así su intromisión era lenta y tortuosa, empezó a embestir suave y despacio provocándome escalofríos con pequeños espasmos mis piernas estaban abiertas a mas no poder Levi había tomado los tobillos de ambos pies y había separado mis piernas hasta donde podía, las suaves y apacibles embestidas se empezaron a convertir en fuertes y rápidas a medida que transcurría el tiempo en el poco raciocinio que me quedaba podía escuchar los leves jadeos de Levi, ya que lo que más sonaba en la casa eran mis gemidos y mi voz entrecortada pidiéndole más, que lo hiciera más fuerte, que quería sentirlo adentro de mí, que me lo hiciera más rápido y más profundo, que me destrozara por dentro… quería… No, necesitaba sentirme amado por Levi, que él también me necesita como yo a él. Que con unirnos mis sentimientos le alcanzasen y de esa forma se volvieran uno… Volverme uno con Levi… No solo físicamente, si no también emocional…

\- Mhh-me v-vengo – _dije que voz extasiada por el placer que Levi me estaba proporcionando, mientras se escuchaban los chapoteos morbosos de nuestras pieles chocando._

Levi se acercó a mí y con vos sensual susurro en mi oído- Vengámonos juntos Eren –sus embestidas eran certeras pegaban justo en el punto que me estaba volviendo loco y sin más con algunas certeras estocadas me vine en mi abdomen mientras Levi se vino dentro de mí.

Estábamos cansados Levi se acostó sobre mi pecho mientras seguía dentro de mí, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza en lo que se normalizaba mi respiración y la de Levi, con sus manos acaricio tiernamente mi pierna y parte de mi glúteo. Me dolía la espalda no solo por la posición contra la mesa sino también por el sobreesfuerzo que acabamos de hacer, Levi pareció notar que me dolía moverme así que me tomo entre sus brazos al estilo de princesa y se dispuso a subir las gradas en dirección al baño para tomarnos una ducha y así pasar otro momento juntos, uniéndonos una vez más…

Los días pasaron, y el tiempo de volver al colegio llego; Era un nuevo año y como era de esperarse, Levi y Armin quedaron en el mismo salón, por otro lado yo… -en el salón de los mediocres- junto con mis antiguos amigos. Ya nos encontrábamos en el tercer y último año del colegio, mientras que Reiner_sempai ya se había graduado, aunque teniendo su número telefónico ninguno de los dos había llamado al otro ya que las cosas con sempai no habían terminado nada bien y no podía darle la cara por la vergüenza pero sé muy bien que debo de hacerlo, debo de explicarle y disculparme por todo lo sucedido con Levi, todas mis malas decisiones dañaron también a sempai y seguramente a muchas personas más incluyendo al padre de Levi…

El instituto había tenido unas cuentas modificaciones, los directores de ambos institutos tanto trost como maría decidieron unir las instituciones formando nuestro actual instituto al cual nombraron ``sina´´ hoy nuestro colegio era tanto para hombres como para mujeres, provocando que el acoso y el club de fan de Levi se sobre poblara de sobremanera, por otro lado la actitud fría y desinteresada de Levi generaba que mucha de ellas se enojaran, aunque a veces generaba el efecto contrario. Fuera cual fuera la razón, desde que unieron los colegios Levi se encontraba en continuo acoso por parte de todas nuestras nuevas compañeras, siempre rodeado de ellas vaya donde vaya.

Con respecto al club de baloncesto aún seguimos en él y como era de esperarse Levi se había vuelto muy bueno, mas con las nuevos cambios habían de todo tipo de animadoras apoyando a Levi en cada juego por mas practica que fuera, muchas veces Levi ni se presentaba y solo me esperaba bajo aquel árbol lleno de flores, devorando libros como siempre, mientras cumplo con mi jornada en el club para irnos juntos a nuestra casa…

Hoy como rutina desde que entramos al colegio, había terminado mis labores en el club y me dirigía donde se encontraba Levi esperándome, cuando por fin llegue y visualice parte de Levi dije su nombre pero antes de terminarlo pude ver a una de las fan de Levi, con la mirada baja, sus pequeñas mejías estabas rojas mientras sus dedos se movían nerviosamente, desde lejos podrías adivinar que se trataba de una confesión pero Levi con su semblante de siempre mirando hacia el libro como restándole toda la importancia del mundo a la persona que tenía enfrente, se podía notar la tristeza en los ojos de la chica y por un momento me vi reflejado en ella… pero luego de unos segundos en lo que empecé a caminar más lento, ella hizo una reverencia a Levi para luego salir corriendo del lugar pasando a la par mía, dejando un rastro de lágrimas en el camino.

\- ¿Todo bien? – _me anime a preguntar asomándome entre los árboles._

\- ¿Terminaste? – _dijo levantándose quitando sus ojos de su libro unos segundos y sacudiéndose un poco el polvo_ \- Creo que buscare otro lugar para leer –

\- ¿Otra confesión? –

\- Nunca me imaginé que venir al colegio fuera algo tan cansado –

La cara de Levi era un poema, al parecer su súper club de fans lo habían seguido por todo el colegio para –no sé qué mierdas- contaba Levi con esa voz que denotaba aburrimiento, lo único bueno es que la condición física de Levi es perfecta por lo que si las fans hacen de la pelea algo físico Levi indiscutiblemente ganara... aunque estoy 100% seguro que aun que no fuera física Levi ganaría. Sin perder más tiempo nos dirigíamos caminando hacia la casa, no usábamos el carro, ya que debíamos minimizar los gastos y era tiempo adicional que podíamos pasar ``juntos´´ y a diferencia del año pasado, el ir ``a la casa juntos´´ se volvió vamos ``todos los amigos de Levi juntos´´ no digo que sean malas personas… por lo menos no todos… Erd es una persona muy amena y por cómo le habla a Levi puedo saber que se llevan muy bien, Gunther por otro lado parece el líder del equipo siempre tan razonable e intentando que todos estemos bien… pero en cambio esta Auruo, él solo se limita a imitar a Levi en todo lo que hace y cuando tiene la oportunidad de burlarse de mi lo hace.

Hoy venían hablando de un nuevo estudiante, parece que es un estudiante de intercambio… su nombre es Farlan y al parecer es muy guapo, Erd estaba molestando a Levi diciendo que su harem estaba en peligro pero Levi sin apartar la vista de su libro contesto.

\- No me interesa –

\- ¡Vamos Hombre! No seas así – _decia Erd entre risas_ \- Ya no escucharemos el oh! Todo poderoso de ``Levi_sama´´ - _hizo un gesto como rezando, mientras fingía estar enamorado_.

\- Creo que el que estará triste eres tu – _solto Gunther_ \- Ya que si no fuera por eso no conseguirías ni una – _las risas no faltaron, tanto Gunther como Auruo se empezaron a burlar de Erd._

\- Ya párenla – _intentaba Erd que sus amigos dejaran de reír, hasta Levi se le había escapado una tenue sonrisa._

Y así paso medio año, entre risas y bromas, juntos con los amigos de Levi y aunque yo también quisiera traer a Armin conmigo este se iba siempre con su novia y no lo juzgo yo también lo deje perder muchas veces por quedarme más tiempo con Levi, por lo cual lo comprendo. De esa manera fueron pasando los días; Empezábamos desayunando –cosa que Levi cocinaba- para luego irnos juntos al colegio, recibir las tediosas clases, ver a Levi correr y escabullirse entre los pasillos escapando de su club de fans, participar y colaborar en los quehaceres del club de baloncesto, de vez en cuando podía disfrutar de ver a Levi jugar y como ese traje blanco con líneas azules le quedaba espectacular, como resaltaba sus bien formados pectorales, lo único malo era –que no era el único en admirarlo- como siempre estaban todas las animadoras y uno que otro compañero se derretían viendo a Levi, ya que Levi era como un ídolo inalcanzable para todo el colegio pero… hoy ya no era el único…

El chico nuevo ``Farlan Church´´ no solamente era atractivo, también tenía un carisma sin igual rápidamente se llenó de amigos, viene de Inglaterra por lo que no se acostumbra del todo al idioma, pero contando que habla inglés y alemán a la perfección no creo que le cueste trabajo, sin contar que de sustituyó a Erd en el 3 lugar de puntación justo debajo de Armin, además había ingresado de igual manera al equipo de baloncesto y como era de esperarse algunas chicas ya habían hecho un club de fans en su nombre y al parecer se había hecho amigo de Levi también. Muchas veces cuando buscaba a Levi esté se encontraba junto a él con esa sonrisa afable y lo que más me extrañaba era que Levi no estuviera leyendo algún libro si no que siempre parecía seguir la conversación que Farlan le proporcionaba, era más que evidente que se llevaban súper bien… incluso muchas veces era testigo de cómo Farlan tomaba la mano de Leví para escapar juntos de los locos clubs de fans pero… tienden a esconderse por toda la hora del receso… Siempre he tenido la duda -¿Qué tanto hacen?- pero, nunca le he preguntado a Levi.

Ya que por primera vez Levi mostraba interés en alguien y aunque debería alegrarme por ello, sólo ocasionaba confusión en mi mente. Los días siguieron pasando siempre la misma rutina con la pequeña diferencia que Farlan se incluyó en nuestro círculo de amigos, a los demás amigos de Leví no parecía importarle al contrario parecía monedita de oro a todos les caía bien… Yo no digo que le odio o que no pueda tolerar su presencia, al contrario era tan amable y afable que su simple presencia hacía más amena la convivencia, por lo que se me es imposible odiarlo. Aunque muy en fondo de mi corazón en lugar de odiarlo le tenía envidia…

\- Levi ¿Qué quieres cenar? – _pregunte desde la cocina._

\- ¿Ah? ¿No te lo dije? – _Levi se encontraba en el comedor, terminando una tarea._

\- ¿El qué? – _me asome por la puerta de la cocina para mirar a Levi._

\- Saldré con Farlan – _contesto sin levantar su vista del cuaderno-_ Como hoy es mi día libre del trabajo de medio tiempo, Farlan dijo que sería buena idea relajarnos -

\- ¿A dónde irán? – _creo que mi voz denoto mi disgusto, ya que Levi giro para verme raro._

\- Solo saldremos a un lugar que Farlan quiere mostrarme – _dijo volviendo a su tarea_ \- No tienes por qué preocuparte, volveré temprano –

No es que me preocupe por la hora… solo me entristece saber que el tiempo que pasaríamos juntos se reduciría, pero con una sonrisa y un –ten cuidado- me despedí de Levi. Esta no es la primera vez que pasa… Levi desde que Farlan es su amigo tiende a salir muy seguido con él, algunas veces me dice que Farlan le pide ayuda con las tareas ya que aún no se acostumbra a la escritura –según él-. Otras veces simplemente salen por ahí a dar vueltas sin destino alguno… solo una vez fui con ellos, pero entre los dos forman un aura tan densa que se me fue imposible invocarme a alguna platica y pase todo el rato como perdido de la conversación, aunque Levi se tomaba la molestia algunas veces de intentarme explicar, volvía a perder el ritmo y el sentido de lo que hablaban, por lo que mejor decidir darle ese espacio a Levi, de todos modos todos tenemos un mejor amigo.

Ya que me encontraba solo en casa decidí ordenar un poco mi habitación (antes la habitación de mis padres), desde que vivimos juntos, Levi se ha estado quejando diciendo que yo mucho me muevo mientras dormimos y que tiro patadas a lo loco por lo que me obligó a mudarme al cuarto de mis padres… matando todo el romance de nosotros dos viviendo juntos como recién casados, desde entonces este es mi nuevo dormitorio y como no había tenido mucho tiempo para limpiarlo aprovechare la casa sola para hacerlo. Mientras limpiaba alguien me llamaba, al levantar el teléfono vi que era Armin. Aun que casi no pueda estar con Armin siempre estamos en contacto y ambos estamos al tanto de la vida del otro, es lo que más amo de nuestra amistad.

\- ¡Hola! Armin – _salude alegre._

\- Hola Eren ¿Dónde estás? – _sonó algo preocupado._

\- En mi casa ¿Por qué? – _wtf ¿Qué pasa?_

\- ¡Ah! nada ¿no estas con Levi? –

\- No… ¿Por qué? – _las preguntas de Armin me estaba inquietando_ \- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa con Levi? –

\- No, nada seguramente te equivocaste –

\- De que estas hablando Armin no te estoy captando nada – _escuche como Armin hablaba con alguien del otro lado de la línea_ \- ¿Armin? -

\- Si, si perdón – _la voz del fondo indiscutiblemente era de Annie_ \- Lo que pasa es que ¿te acuerdas que te dije que Annie está trabajando de mesara de medio tiempo? –

\- Si... Donde fuimos a tomarnos el frozen la vez pasada –

\- Si… ahí –

\- Ajam… - _creo que ha Armin le gusta dejarme picado._

\- Y pues ella me conto que vio a Levi junto con una persona que ella supuso que eras tú – _Annie volvió a hablar pero no alcance a entender lo que dijo_ \- Y como esta se encontraba con una especie de capucha no le vio el rostro… pero me dice que cuando fue a entregar la orden esta persona se encontraba llorando y dice que le alcanzo a ver los ojos y que tenía tú mismo color de ojos… -

\- ¿Y que más paso? –

\- Pues nada, que se preocupó por que creyó que eras tú el que estaba llorando –

\- … -

\- ¿No sabes nada sobre esa persona? –

\- Pues se supondría que Levi esta junto con el chico nuevo –

\- ``El señor perfección´´ y el príncipe nuevo se llevan bien ¿verdad? – _a Armin nunca le ha caído del todo bien Levi y algunos chicos del colegio le pusieron ese apodo a Levi._

\- Si… -

\- Bueno… pero no te preocupes Eren, dice Annie que solo estaban hablando y que la otra persona de la nada se puso a llorar –

\- … -

\- No te estreses Eren, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros, habla con Levi y pregúntale que es lo que ocurre, estoy seguro que una conversación tranquila lo arreglara todo, hablando se entiende la gente… no tienes que pensar de más Eren, seguro Levi tiene una explicación para todo esto… y si no la tiene igual sabes que aquí estoy… ¿ok? Le podemos quemar el carro juntos, si quieres –

\- Gracias Armin – _las palabras de Armin siempre me llenan de valor, me alegro de tener a un gran amigo conmigo-_ Dale las gracias a Annie también –

\- Claro, te manda saludes – _escuche como la voz de Annie gritaba ``buenas noches Eren´´._

\- Gracias, igualmente –

\- Suerte Eren, cualquier cosa me llamas –

\- Gracias de nuevo Armin, buenas noches -

Al colgar la llamada mire el reloj y vi que eran las 9 de la noche ya casi era hora que Levi volviera. Así que decidí esperarlo en el sofá y a los pocos minutos él volvió a casa, al entrar tenía una mirada ¿triste? O confusa como si estuviese analizando algo pero al verme cambio rápidamente su expresión a su común y neutral expresión.

\- Cómo te fue – _pregunté._ _Levi extrañado de mi tono de voz se voltea y me miraba fijamente sentándose lentamente en uno de los sillones._

\- Bien… -

\- ¿Y Farlan como esta? - _Levi se quedó en silencio un momento y de la nada hizo un sonido con la nariz y sonrió de lado._

\- Al parecer esa mujer aparte de antipática, chismosa - _arrugue mi entrecejo por lo filosas que salieron esas palabras-_ ¿Qué? ¿No vas a preguntar nada más? –

 _Me quede en silencio unos segundos, pensando porque Levi estaba actuando de esa manera_.- Armin me hablo y… - _Levi no me dejo terminar de hablar._

\- Sabía que esa tipa la había visto en algún lado, he de suponer que es la novia de tu amiguito Arlet ¿no? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que trabajaba en un lugar así -

\- Entonces es cierto… ¿con quién estabas? - _Levi se levantó con el semblante serio como si de nuevo hubiera recordado algo desagradable._

\- Esa persona… es alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo… -dijo empezando a subir las gradas- Y antes que sigas preguntando. Si, salimos con Farlan… esa persona simplemente es pariente de él - _Levi siguió subiendo las gradas y justo al terminar se voltea y me mira-_ que pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees?- _la sensación con la que dijo esas palabras no la puedo explicar, era una combinación entre resignación y dolor._ _Un silencio incómodo reino en el lugar y a los segundos Levi dijo_ \- Me siento cansado… me iré a dormir, no te acuestes muy noche. Buenas noches, Eren -

Se supone que las relaciones deben estar basadas en la confianza, y qué conversando los problemas se pueden resolver… Pero cómo puedo resolver nuestros problemas si todas nuestras conversaciones son así…

* * *

preguntas? dudas? comentarios?

review *o*


End file.
